Season 4 Kratt Style
by hopelessromanticgurl
Summary: What if Kris had agreed to go home with Matt when he found her at the hotel? How would Junior react to seeing her again? How would Jean and Pablo react? Will she be able to make RainTree her home again? Read this story to find out
1. Finding Kris

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Ok, so I know there are already stories out there like this but I promise I have added my own unique twist to it. So tell me what you think of it and if I should continue. Just remember, I'm new with this series so bare with me. :)**

* * *

><p>KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! This was it, the moment Matt Ritter had been waiting six months for. His true love Kris Furillo would open the door see him and throw her arms around him hugging him tightly and tell him how much she's missed him. After posing as both a pizza guy and a sweepstakes guy she finally opened the door. Matt smiled, waiting for her to embrace him.<p>

"How'd you find me? What are you doing here?"

Ok, so it wasn't the welcome he was expecting but he still couldn't help but stare a little bit. She was just as beautiful as he remember.

She stepped outside closing the door behind. He knew he had to answer her question.

"Uncle Jesse, he was taking some nature pictures and you rode right past him. I called all over town and that lady at the diner she knows everybody."

"Rosie." Kris sighed.

"She seems to be pretty worried about you, like me."

"I can't talk to you."

"I flew over a thousand miles to see you."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't have. I'm sorry Matt, please go home."

"I'm not leaving here until you talk to me."

He was determined to speak with her. No matter how long it took.

"Suit yourself." She said.

With that she turned around and went back into her hotel room closing the door behind her. He sighed. He knew that was as far as he would get tonight. He headed to his room for the night. Tomorrow would be a better day, he just knew it.

* * *

><p>That next morning he waited outside for her. He'd get her to talk to him; it would just take a little time. When her door opened he smiled at her. "Rosie said she makes the best pancakes in town."<p>

She sighed and smiled back. She nodded softly and they made their way to the diner. They made small talk until they got their food.

After they had both been served their food it was time to talk…really talk.

"Does your mom know you're here?" Kris asked.

Matt sighed. "No…come home to RainTree."

"RainTree isn't my home…not anymore."

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel that way too." Matt sighed.

"What's that mean?"

"My mom turned it into a Dude Ranch."

"Wait, so no more race horses?"

"No…"

She looked shocked, crushed.

"But if you come back we can turn it back to racing, even bring Wildfire back."

"How is he?" Kris asked softly.

"His times are really bad. He's got a race in a few days; it's just a match race…."

He could see it in Kris's face. Talking about Wildfire hurt her and he knew why.

"…He needs his best friend back."

She instantly came up with an excuse. "Well, I lost my jockey license; there is nothing I can do."

"You can be there for him…be there for me." Matt all but pleaded.

"No, I can't! I'm sorry, you should go."

"It's taken me six months to find you; I am not leaving here without you."

She looked close to breaking. He knew there was more going on then she was letting on. So he pressed further.

"Kris, Kris look at me."

She looked at him.

"I love you."

She instantly looked away, trying to hide the tears. "No, no you don't love me! Don't say you love me, you don't love me!" she cried.

"But I do, why is that so hard for you to believe?"

She looked away from him and cried into her hands. Matt moved to sit next to her. "Kris, please, talk to me. Why is it so hard for you to believe that I love you?"

She turned to look at him, her face so broken that it crushed Matt's heart.

"Don't you get it? Nobody loves me, Matt; I'm not a loveable person! I'm just one of those people that are never loved! The people who do love me end being disappointed in me and then they hate me. Before coming into your family I was never loved, I was never shown any kind of affection or love. Wildfire, he was the first one to ever love me! He was the first one to show me a little sign of love and affection, I'll never forget. It may not seem like anything special to anyone else but to me it was the best feeling I've ever felt."

"What did he do?"

"He ate some feed from my hand and his lips tickled my palm. It was the first sign of love I've ever gotten in my life. Even as a child, my mother never held me, my mother never said she loved me, she never hugged me or kissed me, she never cuddled me, she never even held my hand when we crossed the street! My father didn't even want me; if he did he never would have left. Do you understand now, why you can't love me? Do you understand why I can't go back to RainTree; do you understand why I have to push you away?"

Matt sighed and pulled her into a tight hug; he rubbed her back and placed gentle kisses to her head. Right now she needed affection; she needed to see that someone really truly did love her. She cried into him desperate for that comfort she normally got when he held her

* * *

><p>After a few minutes she stopped crying and pulled away. "Kris, if I didn't love you, I would have just moved on and stopped looking after you left RainTree, I would have just left you alone and never even thought about you again. I spent six months, from the moment you left RainTree till right now searching everywhere for you. I never gave up hope of finding you I never stopped looking, want to know why? Because I love you. I love you, Kris; you have to believe me when I tell you this. I. Love. You. I've always loved you, since the very first time I saw you walk into your trailer your first day at RainTree. When you got together with Junior I was crushed, but I knew you were happy so I let you two be together. I didn't care as long as you were happy. Why did I do that? Because I love you, Kris, Furillo."<p>

With tears streaming down her cheeks she smiled at him and whimpered out "I love you too, Matt Ritter."

They kissed passionately and fireworks exploded, just like the first time they ever kissed, that first night at the party.

When they finally pulled away Matt asked again "Come back to RainTree with me."

She nodded. "I will."

"YES!"

Everyone else in the diner started to cheer too. Matt and Kris chuckled. He kissed her hand and then took it as he stood up and went to pay for their food, said goodbye and thank you to Rosie, and then they rushed back to the hotel.

They quickly and easily packed up their things and headed to the airport. Everything seemed to go by so fast after that because before Kris knew it she was back on the plane headed back to RainTree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know it's short but I just want to see if anyone is interested in this story. SO please leave me a review and tell me what you think. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	2. Going Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! Thanks to everyone who left a review :) Parts of this chapter are taken from Episodes 1 & 2 Season 4 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

><p>They quickly and easily packed up their things and headed to the airport. Everything seemed to go by so fast after that because before Kris knew it she was back on the plane headed back to RainTree.<p>

Kris continued to go over what Matt had said at the diner.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What…why do you love me? I mean…what is it about me that you love so much?"

"Well, I could spend the rest of my life answering that question but, for now I'll just list a few. One, is your not like most girls."

"Why because I've been to prison?"

"No, because you don't care about your hair or you looks, you don't care to look like models in those magazines, you know who you are and you're comfortable with it and you embrace it, you don't try to hide it or change it, you don't care about getting down and dirty sometimes, when you fall. You have so much courage and bravery, every time you've fallen off a hose you've gotten back up. You can ride better than anyone I've ever met before. Especially when you're on Wildfire, it's like you two are one in the same. It's so wonderful and amazing to watch. You're tough and stubborn but most of the time you don't do anything reckless or crazy."

"Most of the time?"she asked giggling softly.

"You know what times I'm talking about."

She nodded and giggled.

"You would do anything if it meant protecting the ones you love and care about, including break the law,"

"So, the fact that I went to jail twice, almost three times, makes you love me."

"Oh yeah, I'm dating the bad girl." He teased poking her in the stomach making her giggle and push his hands away.

"But…" he said with a small smirk, one of the things I love most about you…."

She saw the smirk and had a feeling she knew what he was about to do.

"…is how absolutely, extremely, unbearably, ticklish you are."

With that his hands went to her sides and tickled her. She burst into laughter and squirmed around in her seat. "Matt this is not fair!" she cried out in laughter.

"Why? Because you're a girl?" he asked mocking her from his last tickle attack, where she continued to say it wasn't fair because she was a girl.

"No, because I have no room to move away!"

Matt laughed with her. "That's the point."

He tickled her a minute longer and then stopped. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss and pulled away. Kris moved the armrest and cuddled into Matt's side. He wrapped his arm around her protectively and kissed her head.

"Close your eyes and take a nap, we will be home soon."

She just nodded and closed her eyes. She was out within minutes.

* * *

><p>Suddenly she felt Matt stroking her hair and gently kissing her. "Wake up, Kris, we're here."<p>

"If I open my eyes and you've got a water gun, I'm going to jam my elbow into your ribs."

Matt chuckled. "Kris, we're on a plane, where am I going to get a water gun?"

She opened her eyes and looked around. "Hey, we are on a plane." She teased.

He laughed. "We're landing; I wanted you to have time to wake up before we had to leave the plane."

She smiled. "Thanks."

It didn't take long for them to exit the plane and get into the car.

"Matt, where am I going to live? Your mother still hates me and she won't let me move back in with you."

"Well, the best I can do for now is a nice hotel, nicer than the one you were staying in before. I'll stay with you some nights, so you're not alone."

Kris nodded. It wasn't perfect but it was all she had for now.

Matt's cell phone rang.

"It's Junior." He told Kris.

"Please, don't tell him I'm here, please?"

Matt nodded. "Hey, Junior." He put the phone on speaker and let Kris hold it so he could still drive.

"Hey, Man," he greeted on the other line. "I need your advice."

"Ok, on what?"

"On….proposing to Laura…."

"Proposing!"

Kris looked at him both of them had wide eyes.

"You think it's a bad idea?" Junior asked on the other end.

"No, no, it's an awesome idea, she's a great girl but…when are you planning on proposing?"

"3 hours…."

"3 hours?"

"You think it's a bad idea?"

"Dude, do you want me to say it's a bad idea?"

"No….she's awesome right?"

"Yeah…."

"We've spent every day together since we met."

"Every every hour on the hour."

"So, then what's the question?"

"Well, I guess there is only one; it's that shadow of doubt thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"In a murder trial the lawyer asks the jury if they're sure without a shadow of a doubt that the suspect is guilty."

"Uh…ok, but what does that have to do with…."

Kris giggled softly and rolled her eyes. Junior was just as she remembered.

"Ken Davis Junior, do you love Laura Nichols beyond a shadow of a doubt?"

There was no answer for minute, but he answered. "Yes, I do."

"SO go do it."

"I will…."

Matt chuckled and said "Oh and one more thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we were in the 4th grade play?"

"I'll try not to wet myself."

"Good man, good luck, bye."

He hung up and Kris and him burst into laughter.

"Junior wet himself?" Kris asked.

Matt nodded. "He took one look at the audience and the next thing we know there is a puddle of pee under him and spot on his pants."

Kris laughed so hard her side's hurts. Matt laughed with her. When their laughter calmed down Kris spoke. "So, it sounds like you two kissed and made up?"

"No, we didn't kiss, but we did make up. After you left, he met Laura and I don't know…it just happen."

Kris sighed. "So why do you want me to come back and mess that up again?"

"Kris, did you not hear? The guy is in love, he's going to propose, I don't think we have to worry about him hating us anymore."

Kris just sighed. "I hope so; I couldn't stand it if you two fought again."

"Well we won't. Just stop sighing and cheer up. Otherwise I will tickle you again."

She smiled and shook her head. "Can we stop and see Wildfire? Please?" she begged.

"Kris, I don't think that's….."

She whimpered and gave him her best puppy dog pout.

"Kris!" he groaned.

"Pwease, Matt?"

"Ok, fine, you win; we can stop and see Wildfire but only for a minute."

She smiled. "It's all I need."

Matt smiled and shook his head. As much as he hated it, he missed her puppy dog pout.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the Davis ranch.<p>

"Everyone is inside having a party so be quiet." Matt told her.

Kris nodded. She got out and sunk into the barn. She went over to Wildfire's stall.

"Hey, Buddy, I missed you so much." She said.

Wildfire saw her and went crazy. He reared up and started trying to kick the door.

"Shhhh, its ok, shhh quiet."

"Is someone there?" she heard Junior ask.

She froze. She could run, yeah that was a good idea, just run. She went to run but ended up crashing right into Junior. "Kris?"

"I'm just here to see Wildfire…" she said quickly.

"Where have you been?"

"Colorado…."

"Doing what?"

"Whatever, you?"

"I've been here, working with my, Dad. It's actually going better than I thought."

She was still too shocked to say anything.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you again."

"I never thought I'd be back, but I heard Wildfire was racing and wasn't doing so great and needed moral support so."

He just nodded. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. Hey, where is Flame, I couldn't find his stall?"

"Uh…it's about a 3 hour drive from here."

Kris looked confused.

"Gillian sold him when she left. We were kind of going out and then we broke up…it was kind of messy."

Kris chuckled. "Been there done that."

"Matt must have been….."

"Kris, Kris come on hurry…."

Matt came running over but stopped when he saw Junior.

"So, this is girl you were going to make a deal with?" Junior asked.

"I know, I'm sorry, I should have told you, but I didn't know how it would go and if she said no I didn't want you to be hurt, plus you were so happy with Laura and…"

"Matt, chill, its fine. I understand. I'm glad you're happy again. I was getting tired of watching you sit around and mope."

Matt chuckled. "Thanks, Man, look you're the only one who knows Kris is here, please can you keep it that way for a few days. At least until after the race?"

"Don't worry, you're secret is safe with me."

"Thanks, we've got to get going, and you need to get back to Laura." Matt said.

"All right, see you guys later."

They all ran in two different directions. Matt and Kris headed to the hotel as Junior headed back to the house.

* * *

><p>They finally got to the hotel and Kris had to admit it was much nicer than the last one she was at. It wasn't four stars but it was still better than what she had been staying at. Matt helped check her in and walked with her to their room.<p>

"Wow, this is nice." Kris said.

It was small, but bigger than her old room. There was a bathroom inside the room and even a mini kitchen with a fridge and stove for cooking. Only one bed, a TV and DVD player, a small table and a chair in the corner of the room.

"Will you be ok here?" Matt said.

She nodded. "Matt, look, you've got to remember, I'm very comfortable being alone. I've been alone for the past six months. It's actually going to take time for me to get used to being around people again."

"I know, I just….I wish you could come home."

"Matt, I wouldn't feel comfortable at home, not while your mom hates me."

"I know that too, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you're sweet."

They kissed passionately.

"But, you're mom is going to kill you if you're late so go home. I'll be fine here." Kris smiled.

"Fine, but call me if you need anything."

"I will I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared one more kiss and Matt left. Kris sighed and sat down on the bed. She didn't know what was going to happen when the other found out she was back but she just hoped that it was good, and that she would one day be able to call this place home again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So what do you think? How will the others react to seeing Kris again? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	3. The Not So Happy Reunion

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Parts of this chapter are taken from Season 4 episodes 2 & 3 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>Kris managed to stay hidden for the next few days. Then it was the day of the big race. Kris was so excited. Matt had come over early to help her get disguised so nobody would notice her. Dani, was the only other person to see her and find out she was there after Junior. She promised to keep her secret too.<p>

When they arrived at the race track they saw Dani. Matt waved her over.

"Hey," she greeted them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Kris asked.

"Fine, what about you?"

"Excited, I can't wait to see Wildfire race."

"Yeah, I just saw him he's excited too. Nobody knows why."

"Good, nobody needs to know why." Kris said.

"Yeah, which is why I called you over. Can you stay with Kris, help keep her from being seen, I've got to help Pablo and My mom with Wildfire."

"Sure, Matt."

Matt kissed Kris on the head. "Thanks, Dani, you're the best."

Then he ran off. Kris and Dani walked over to the railings to watch the race.

"I'm sorry." Kris said.

"What for?" Dani asked.

"I know it must hurt to see me and Matt together."

Dani laughed. "My love for Matt ended when I met RJ, even now that he's gone, I still don't have feelings for Matt anymore. He's my friend, nothing more."

"Oh, that's good."

"Yeah….look… I have to talk to you about something."

"Sure, what?"

"Do you remember that night, when you left?"

"Um, a lot happen that night, can you be a little more specific?" She sipped her coffee allowing the hot liquid to warm her insides.

"With the cows…."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well….there was this moment when I thought I was going to die, and when I didn't it made me realizes that I wanted to change everything about myself and so I've been working hard to do that. I even opened up my own clinic and I've made friends with Junior's girl and so that just leaves you…Kris, I was hoping we could start over? You know be friends?"

Kris just smiled. "I'd like that."

"Thank you for giving me a second chance. I don't deserve it."

"I could say to the same thing to you and to the Ritter's. When I first got out of camp I didn't believe I deserved a second chance either but everyone deserves a second change."

They both smiled and shared a hug. As they pulled away Dani spotted Matt and Pablo headed their way.

"Turn around." She said quickly.

Kris did as she said, not wanting to question it.

"Hey, Matt, Hey Pablo." She greeted so Kris knew why she had just done that.

"Hey, Dani." Matt said.

"How's Wildfire doing?"

"He's fired up, something's got him all exited."

They both wanted Kris to know how much her coming back had helped Wildfire. Kris could hear him neighing and rearing up and down over and over again in excitement. She put her coffee to her lips but just smiled.

Matt and Pablo walked past and Kris turned back around.

"Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome. You know," she started with a teasing smile. "This doesn't mean we're friends now."

Kris laughed, remembering the other times she had said that. Dani laughed with her. A man came to stand next to Kris, as she and Dani watched everyone get loaded into the starting gate. Suddenly a black horse dropped to the ground out of nowhere.

"What was that?" she asked to no one.

The man next to her answered. "His back is out."

He climbed over the railing and walked over to the horse. Kris watched in awe as he helped the horse and got fixed his back for him. "Wow…" she whispered in amazement.

Kris decided to move inside to watch the race; it would be less of chance of her running into the Ritter's or Pablo. Dani stayed down on the ground by the track.

Kris watched from the window, making sure she had the perfect spot.

"Come on, Buddy, I'm right here, just do your best. I know you can win." She whispered.

The race started and Wildfire was instantly in the lead. She smiled and cheered him on, not caring about the people next to her giving her weird looks. "Come on, Buddy, run, run! I'm right here, just go with it, go with it. You got it, you got it."

She then notice Wildfire was starting to get boxed in. So her jockey instinct took over. "No, he's getting boxed in, move him to the outside!"

The next thing she knew he kicked out almost falling over and he continued to just slow down until he finally reached the finish in last place and came to a dead stop. Her eyes went wide and she rushed to get him. She didn't care who saw her. All that mattered was getting to Wildfire.

When she finally reached him she called out "Wildfire!"

"Kris?" Jean and Pablo looked to her and shock.

Kris didn't even notice. She saw a man go over to Wildfire and started touching him.

"Get away from him!" she yelled.

She was going to run over to him but Matt grabbed her held her back. She struggled to break free from his grasp. "It's ok, it's ok. He's the vet; he works with Dani, its ok. You can trust him." Matt told her.

She stopped struggling and watched as he was led away and take to Dani's clinic. Everyone followed to get there fast.

Nobody had time to care about Kris being back yet.

* * *

><p>They all waited in the waiting room. Kris paced back and forth, she hated to wait. Every second that ticked by turned her bravery into fear.<p>

Finally the vet came out.

"He's resting comfortably; I've given him a mild sedative."

"What happen to him?" Kris asked.

Of course he answers using the big term that she didn't understand. Pablo just looked to her knowing she wouldn't understand. "He broke his cannon bone."

"Ok, what kind of treatment are you suggesting?" Jean asked.

"Sadly I'm not."

Kris's heart sped up. She froze her entire body going stiff, he wasn't serious?

"Due to the seriousness of his injury and the lack of chance for a healthy recover I think it would be best…"

Kris stopped listening; she couldn't hear his next words. The thought alone scared her to death. It made her want throw up. Putting Wildfire down after everything he'd been though, after everything he did to help the Ritter's? No, it wasn't going to happen she couldn't let it. She looked to the Ritter's she could tell by the looks of their faces they were considering it, they were actually thinking about it!

"There has to be another answer." She said.

"Kris…" Jesse started.

"Just let us handle this." Pablo said.

"No, Pablo means so much to all of us, I want to help."

"We've been doing just fine without you." Jean said.

Kris was hurt by that but she wouldn't let that stop her. When they wanted to send him to a slaughter house, she broke parole and ended up back in jail just to save him. She wasn't going to just stop and give up on him now. She caught Matt's eyes and she couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. She quickly looked away and went to run away. Matt ran after her.

When he grabbed her arm she stopped.

"You helped me save him before, please Matt; you have to help me do it again. Please." She begged her voice cracking.

"Kris, do you want Wildfire to live the rest of his life in pain? He'd never be able to race again."

"But he'd be alive!" she argued trying her best not to cry.

"It would break his heart never being able to run and race again."

"There has to be something else we can do."

"If there was the vet would have suggested it."

Suddenly Kris got an idea. "The vet….Matt, stay here and don't let them do anything to Wildfire, I'll be right back."

With that she ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later she returned with another doctor and explained that he was a doctor and he had another idea that might help save Wildfire. Everyone listened as he mentioned something about a risky surgery with screws being inserted to the bone.<p>

Luckily everyone agreed with the surgery and both doctors got to work of saving Wildfire. Now all they could do is wait. Pablo, Jean, and Jesse were all sitting together. Junior, Laura, and Dani were all waiting together and that left Kris, all alone to worry and wait by herself.

Matt went over to her. He knew out of everyone in that room Kris was the closest to him and if he died she'd have the hardest time getting through it.

"Hey, why don't we go get some fresh air?" He offered softly.

"N-no, I…I can't." she answered.

"Dani will come get us when there is news."

Kris sighed. She nodded and took his hand and stood up. They both went outside and sat down on the bench. The cold air felt good. Once they were alone Kris let her feelings out.

"Matt, he can't die, he's my best friend he can't die!" she cried.

"He's not going to die, he's a very strong horse I promise you he'll be fine."

"How do you know?"

"Let me ask you something, how hard is it for fire men to put out a wild fire? It's not easy right? "

Kris nodded.

"Wildfire the horse is the same way. It's not easy to put him out. He's going to make it through this. He knows you're here and he knows you're not leaving so he's going to pull through. Plus, if he's going to die from anything it would be a carrot overdose." He teased poking her softly in the stomach.

She smiled softly. "They are his favorite."

Matt smiled and nodded. "I know, and you're going to have the chance to feed him a lot more. I promise."

Kris nodded. "Thank you, Matt, I'm so glad you're here to help me through this."

"I love you, Kris, don't forget that."

"I won't, I love you too."

They stayed outside until Dani came to get them. Then they both rushed inside to see the Vet.

Wildfire pulled through the surgery but he had to stay calm when he first woke up. So of course Kris offered to stay with him. Jean objected of course, but when Matt offered to stay with her she finally agreed.

Once everyone left Kris went right to the recovery room and sat down on some hay waiting for Wildfire to wake up. Just looking at him, lying on the ground unmoving, his eyes closed, it scared her. Tears filled her eyes. "You've got to hang in there, you've just got to." She said softly.

Matt walked over to her and sighed when he saw tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey," he said softly.

She looked up at him.

"How is he?"

"Still no change." She answered her voice cracking slightly.

She got up and joined him outside the stall. She yawned and he chuckled. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I'll take over."

She shook her head. "I need to stay awake, you could just give me the cup of coffee."

He chuckled. "I had a feeling you'd say that." He handed her the cup. She took a sip and smiled softly. "So, tell me about your new dude ranch."

"Dude ranch? You mean whiner land?"

"Whiner land?"

"Matt, how come you don't have high def TV? Matt, how come you don't have heated towel racks? Matt, how come you don't play guitar? The other cowboys at the other dude ranch they used to sing."

She chuckled. "Sounds like a fun bunch."

"Oh you joke, but I feel like a trained monkey."

She giggled softly.

"If you were there you'd hate it to."

"If I was there….yeah…"

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok; I'll come back someday…hopefully."

"I'll make sure of it."

"So, why don't you play guitar, I mean, you mix your own music, so why not sing?"

Matt laughed. "Let's just say, gambling wasn't the only thing I got from my father. I also inherited my father's horrible singing voice. Trust me my singing would only make us lose business…." Matt smirked. "..Hey, that's not a bad idea. I'll be back I need to go buy a guitar."

Kris laughed. Matt laughed with her.

"What about you Ms. Furillo, do you sing?" Matt asked once their laughter had calmed down.

"Oh no, I definitely do not sing."

"Have you ever tried?"

"Yes, and I've embarrassed myself in the process."

"School play?"

"Didn't even get that far, I once tried out for my school's glee club. The teacher was laughing so hard he almost wet himself."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, needless to say that was the last time I ever sang. Plus….I never had time to sing. I spent most of my time taking care of my mom."

"Have you spoken to her?"

Kris looked in on Wildfire; she didn't feel the need to answer his question. Her silence would say it all.

"Not once?" Matt asked again.

Kris just looked to him then the floor.

"When was the last time you heard from her?"

Again she didn't answer. Matt was starting to worry.

"Kris?"

She looked up at him, tears filled her eyes. "I haven't spoken to her since she left RainTree. I called but she never called me back. Then…a few months ago….I got a call….she overdozed on sleeping pills and….yeah you get the picture."

"Oh Kris, I'm sorry. Why didn't you call? Junior and I would have come to help you with the funeral and everything."

Kris shrugged." I didn't know. I thought you'd all hate me for what I did so I didn't call."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry; I wish I could have been there."

"Would you believe me if I told you I was the only one to show up to her funeral."

"What about your brother, or your friend Winn?"

Kris shook her head. "Jace, is my half brother, same father. He was with my dad and didn't want to leave. Winn….he….he couldn't get away."

"Kris, Baby, why didn't you call me. I could have been there for you. I could have held you or comforted you. What about Rosie? She didn't go?"

"I never told her."

"Kris, Baby, you need to start opening up to people."

"Why? All that's ever done is get me hurt. Anyone I've ever trusted has betrayed me in some way or another. You're the only person who has really been there for me, even though we fought sometimes you were still there for me."

Matt smiled. "I will always be there for you, Kris. That is a promise."

She smiled softly and nodded. "I know, thanks, Matt."

They shared a kiss. They pulled away and Kris sighed. "Anyway, that's my sob story for the night."

Matt chuckled. "Whenever you need to vent just tell me and I'll listen."

"I love you, so much Matt."

"I love you so much too."

The kissed again. A sudden stir caused them to break apart.

"He's waking up." Kris said.

"Keep him calm, and keep him down until I can get the vet here." Matt told her.

Kris went back into the stall with Wildfire. Matt called the vet.

It all happen quickly, The vet came and everyone else arrived waiting for news on Wildfire.

Luckily everything had worked just fine and Wildfire stood up. Kris smiled widely. He was going to be ok. To everyone's surprise he slowly went over to where Kris was standing by the stall and pressed his nose to the bars. Kris chuckled and rubbed his nose. "Hey, Buddy, are you feeling better? I knew the doctor would make you all better."

"Ah, you shouldn't touch him yet." Jean said.

Kris pulled her hand away and looked to Jean. "What?"

"Don't touch him until we know for sure he'll be ok. Plus, you shouldn't get close with him again. You came back for Wildfire; now that he is better you're leaving again. You'll hurt him and break his heart all over again. You're the reason all this happen in the first place. Because you left him."

"You kicked me out." Kris said.

"You were about to get thrown in jail again I didn't want RainTree to get in trouble for your stupid actions."

"I was trying to protect my family, so if that's stupid then fine, I'm stupid but I will always do whatever I have to, to protect my family; because when I was younger, nobody did anything to protect me."

With that Kris gave Wildfire one last pet on the nose and walked out of the room. Matt sighed.

"Matt, don't you dare go after her. Why would you bring her back her?"

"Do you ever listen to a word I say? I love her, Mom! I love her more than any other girl I've ever been with….sorry Dani…..I was miserable without her in my life. At first I thought I'd focus on racing the horses but then you took that away from me too. Kris was the one thing that made me happy after you opened the Dude Ranch. I'd think about something fun we did and I'd feel better. Then, I'd be forced to go on a trail ride with people I didn't even know and I lost that happiness. That's why I brought Kris, back. I'm sorry if you're angry but you should be glad I did because without Kris Wildfire would be dead right now."

With that Matt left too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN ah, so the reunion didn't go so well. Will Kris feel bad enough to leave again? Can Matt find her and convince her to stay? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	4. Regretting Coming Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Parts of this chapter are taken from season 4 I DO NOT OWN THEM! **

* * *

><p>After searching and searching he finally found Kris. She had gone back to the ranch where she had first met Wildfire. Back when he was training to be a police horse.<p>

"I figured I'd find you here." He said.

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "After camp Lagrange this is where I found myself. When I realized I had this passion for horses and riding them. I feel….I don't know….safe here."

"You should feel that way at RainTree. I'm sorry."

"I would have gone there but I didn't want your mother to call the cops on me for trespassing."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry about what she said."

"Don't be. I know it wasn't all my fault. Him getting hurt just now, wasn't my fault. But his lacking in times was my fault. It's just something I'll have to live with."

"Kris…"

"Matt don't, when the time is right, I'll come back to RainTree but for now it's best if I just keep my distance."

Matt sighed. He knew deep down she was right but at the same time he hated it just the same. "Ok, but it doesn't change the fact that I still love you."

"I still love you too."

They shared and kiss and held each other. Nothing was going to break them up this time, not even Matt's mom.

* * *

><p>A couple days went by and Kris went to see Wildfire every day, and spent almost the whole day there. Noah had been so impressed that he invited Kris to be his assistant. He also started to train Kris and teach her more and more about being a vet. Kris loved every second of it.<p>

One morning Kris woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing.

"Ello.." she mumbled as she answered the phone.

She heard the other person chuckle. "I had a feeling you'd still be sleeping."

"Matt…." She mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, Baby, how are you?"

"Tired, what's going on? What time is it?"

"A little past 6:30am. I just wanted to wake you and let you know my mom is going to be picking up Wildfire at noon so if you wanted to go see him before that you should go soon."

"He's going home already?"

"Yeah, Noah said it was safe to travel and we'd finish his physical work at home."

Kris sighed. "I won't be able to see him as much once he leaves will I?"

"You're allowed to come by RainTree whenever you want to see him. I won't kick you out."

"You won't, but your mom won't let me anywhere near Wildfire."

Matt sighed. "I can take him out for rides and meet you somewhere, Kris, it doesn't matter. I'll find a way for you to see Wildfire. I promise, but it is still a good idea to go see him before he leaves"

"I understand. Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome. I've got to get going. There are others who want to go on a trail ride." Matt said.

"Back to Whiner Land?" she teased.

"Yeah, no kidding, oh by the way, I got a new whine to add to our list."

"What's that?"

"This was came from a 12 year old who I think had a crush on me."

"Uh-oh….what did she say?"

"Mattie," Matt whined mocking the girls voice. "How come you never take your shirt off? The other cowboys always had their shirts off when it was hot."

Kris burst into laughter. "That's my favorite so far.

"Glad you're not jealous."

"Why would I be jealous? She's 13 years old, you're 19. If anything happen between you two you'd go to jail."

Matt laughed. "True point, try telling that to the girl."

Kris laughed with him. "I'm good, I think I'll leave the heart breaking to you."

"Gee, way to make me feel better about it."

She giggled. "I'm sorry, I'm just teasing."

"I know, I am too. "

"Thanks for calling to tell me, I love you,."

"I love you too. Have fun with Wildfire."

They both hung up and Kris jumped into the shower quickly getting dressed and running out the door.

* * *

><p>She arrived just as Dani arrived to open the place. Dani chuckled. "I'm not even surprised you're here."<p>

Kris smiled. "Matt called me this morning, Mrs. Ritter is coming to take Wildfire home today so I wanted to get in some more time before she takes him."

"I'm not judging. Come on in."

Kris went inside and right over to Wildfire. Dani followed behind her. "You can change his bandage if you'd like."

"Sure, of course."

Dani got Kris the supplies and Kris got to work at rewrapping his leg. When she was finished she brushed him and led him around the paddock out back so he got stretch his legs. Time went by so fast she didn't even realize it was noon.

She had just brought him back into the stall.

"There you go, Buddy. I bet that feels better doesn't it?" She rubbed his back and smiled. "You're getting stronger every day. We will be riding in no time, I promise."

Wildfire looked to her and neighed nodding. Kris chuckled. "I promise, I'm always going to be here for you. I'm never going to leave you again."

"I'm going to hold you to that." A voice said.

She spun around and saw Matt standing there.

"I didn't know you were here." She said.

"I told you I'd be here by noon."

"Is it noon already?"

"Yep."

Kris sighed. "I didn't even realize."

Matt smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I gave you as much time as I could."

"It's ok, I'm ok. Thank you."

Noah, Jean, and Dani came walking in talking about Wildfire.

"How is he?" Dani asked.

"He's doing better than expected." Matt answered.

"It's all thanks to Kris. Wildfire wouldn't have survived this if it hadn't been for her." Noah said.

Kris smiled at that.

"Yeah, Well, Kris and Wildfire did always have a special connection, but I'm sure we can handle it from her." Jean said. "I hope you understand, Kris, we just want…"

"No, it's ok. I understand." She tried to sound brave but Matt could hear her voice cracking with ever word. "It's time for Wildfire to go home to RainTree."

"Can you pull the trailer around or should I?" Jean asked Matt.

"I can do it." Matt said.

Everyone turned to walk away. Kris rubbed Wildfire's nose. He blew a gentle raspberry and Kris giggled as it tickled her hand. "I love you too, Buddy. I promise I'll be around to visit soon."

She led him out of the barn and over to Jean. She handed her the leash and walked away. It broke her heart having to leave him but she didn't have a choice.

As Matt pulled up with the car they caught each other's eyes. Matt saw the tears threatening to fall. "I love you." He mouth.

She gave a fake smile. "I love you too."

His heart broke. He knew it killed her inside knowing Wildfire was going to a place she technically wasn't allowed at. Jean got in the car and put her seat belt on. She saw her son and Kris looking at each other. "Let's go." She said breaking his gaze.

Matt drove away and he heard Dani telling Kris that everything would be ok but she just answered that it wouldn't and it broke his heart. He checked back in his rearview mirror and saw Dani had left and the tears had slipped down Kris's cheeks as she tried to wipe them away. He sighed. He knew the second he got time he'd have to go make her feel better.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, Kris was at her hotel thinking about Wildfire and trying to resist the urge to pick up the phone and call Matt to check on him.<p>

"Ok, Kris, Wildfire is with Matt. He's fine. Matt is going to take good care of him." She told herself. "Stop worrying so much."

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?"

"A really hot guy." She heard Matt say.

She giggled. "Really? Well you should know I have a boyfriend." She moved to the door

"We don't have to tell him. If you open the door I promise you won't be disappointed."

Giggling to herself quietly, she opened the door having a small idea up her sleeve. She and Matt shared a smile before she frowned.

"Oh….you're wrong, I am disappointed." She teased.

"That's it!"

He pulled her into his arms pinning her arms to her chest and tickled her stomach. She laughed and squirmed in his arms.

"Stop it! I'm sorry!"

He chuckled and stopped. They both moved inside and Kris closed the door. They hugged and kissed.

"Thanks for coming, how is Wildfire?"

"Fine, I gave him a few carrots and I promised him you'd come back to see him soon."

"Is his leg ok?"

"Seems to be doing just fine."

"Good, thanks for taking care of him."

"Of course, plus I know if I don't I'd have to face the wrath of Kris Furillo and that is scary."

Kris giggled innocently. "Who me?"

"Yes you," he teasing poking her stomach. "Junior told me how you almost broke his arm when he first tried to kiss you, and I still remember Dani's face after you punched her and…."

"Ok ok!" she laughed. "I get it, I'm tough."

"Yes you are, but lucky for me, I know easily how to break you down."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're the only one."

"Plus, I know that just because you're tough doesn't mean you don't get hurt. You're very tough but you're also very easily hurt."

She smiled softly and nodded. "You know me so well."

They both went over to the bed and laid down cuddled together with Matt's arm wrapped around her. Matt kissed her head. "I also know that watching Mom and I drive away with Wildfire today really upset you."

"It…I was fine." She said quickly looking away from him.

"Yeah, I'll believe that when you can say it and look me in the eyes at the same time."

She sighed and looked to him and smiled softly, "I'm fine now. You're here and you've made me feel better."

"Good, then I get my job here is done. I'll be going now." `

"No you won't! You're staying right here, Mister."

"Yes, mommy." He teased.

She giggled and cuddled closer to him. "Will you stay all night?"

"Of course, but I've got to be up early for work."

"I understand. I just…I want you to stay tonight."

"I will" He kissed her head and they cuddled closer before closing their eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt was up and out early, and back at RainTree by 8:00am. After dealing with three groups of people from the city and hearing complaints about not being able to text, 2 groups of teen girls who had crushes on him, and one kid who stepped in horse poop and threw a fit, Matt now found himself cleaning the poop off the boot with the hose.<p>

"See, now that is fun." Junior said in a mock tone as he walked over.

"Hey," he smiled and put the boot down and turned off the water. "You don't want to taunt a man with a water hose man." He chuckled.

"Good point, so how's the dude ranch coming?"

"Well, we've got some families in from Chicago, kids are upset they can't text their friends. What's up with you?" he said in a fake cheery voice.

Junior chuckled. "Davis Industries is looking for one man to participate is a high priority assignment, with tons of pressure and absolutely no room for error."

"Physical dangers?" Matt asked.

"You negotiate a physical, physiological, and emotional mind field."

"Pay?"

"Zero."

"Zero? How could I pass that up?"

Both Matt and Junior laughed.

"What is it, Man?" Matt asked.

"My best man."

"Oh, Dude, it's about time you asked, I'd be honored."

They gave each other a man hug. "Thanks."

They pulled back.

"So…how is she? Where is she, I'm guessing she is still here because you're happy."

Matt chuckled. "Yes, she is still her. She's doing good. It's rough for her to be back when my mom and Pablo are still angry with her but she's hanging in there."

"Where is she living?"

"I'll only tell you, but you've got to keep it to yourself. I don't want Pablo or my mother to go and try to make her leave."

"Of course, I won't tell anyone, where is Kris?"

Just as Junior asked that Pablo was walking towards them and hid behind the barn but listened to what Matt said. He had been wondering what happen to Kris after Wildfire had been brought home.

"She's at a Live-In Hotel down the street."

"The really nice hotel with the weird name?" Junior asked.

"You mean 'Homie's Hotel'? Yes, that's the one."

Junior laughed. "Great place, but really bad name,"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, it's livable for now. But I promise, one day Kris is going to come back here. It's where she belongs."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

Pablo quickly moved and without being seen jumped into his car and raced to the hotel. He needed to speak with Kris, without Matt or anyone else around.

* * *

><p>Kris was at her hotel room, reading some animal books. She had been helping Noah and Dani at the hospital and she wanted to brush up on her skills. Someone knocked at the door and she got up to the answer it. She was surprised to see Pablo standing on the other side.<p>

"Pablo, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question. What is the point of you being here?"

"I came for Wildfire you, you know that."

"Yeah, but you're still here. I'm hoping you'll be on the next bus out of here, it leaves tomorrow. Do you need money?"

"No…I'm not leaving. I've got a job at Dani's clinic, Wildfire is healing, Matt is happy….I'm happy. For the first time in 6 months I'm actually happy. I'm not leaving here, Pablo, this is my home."

"The only home you've ever had was at RainTree with the Ritter's. RainTree is NOT your home anymore, you're not welcome there anymore. So just go back to wherever it is that you came from."

With that Pablo turned and walked away. Kris closed the door and turned around and leaned back against. Tears filled her eyes, Pablo had been like a father to her and now because of one stupid mistake he hated her. She wished more than anything she could go back in time. If she could she never would have agreed to do that stupid race. A few tears slipped down her cheeks. She tried to wipe them away but they didn't stop.

She walked over to the bed and face planted her pillow and soaked it with her tears. Why had she agreed to come back here? All it's done is make everyone angry.

* * *

><p><strong>AN looks like Kris is starting to regret coming home? Will Matt come back in time to comfort her or will she sneak away without telling anyone? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	5. Standing Up to Jean

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 3 "CALM" I DO NOT OWN THEM! I'M SO SORRY! I feel like it's been forever since I last updated and I'm soooo sorry! The only reason I have is because I hurt my shoulder really bad and so being on the computer was actually painful for me, so I had to wait a few weeks for it to heal before I could write again, but I'm back now and my shoulder has healed a lot, so I'll be writing more. Anyway, enough of my sob story, here is the next chapter:**

* * *

><p>Kris wasn't sure how much time, if any, had passed by. The next thing she knew the door opened. She quickly sat up and wiped her eyes to make it look like she hadn't been crying. Which wouldn't help anyway, Matt knew her too well. He would know that she had been crying.<p>

She turned around and put on a fake smile. "Hey, how was work?"

He didn't answer. He went over to the bed and sat down in front of her. He used his thumb to wipe away a lone tear that slipped down her cheek.

"Why don't you tell me why you've been crying?" He said. "Don't try to tell me you haven't. I know you well enough to know you have been."

She sighed. "Pablo was here."

"Why?"

"To see when I was leaving. When I told him I wasn't planning to leave he said something that was…..hurtful."

"What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does to me. Tell me, what did Pablo say that caused you to cry?"

Kris looked down at her hands and then back to Matt. Fresh tears filled her eyes. "I can't say it; it's too painful for me to repeat." She said her voice cracking.

Matt sighed. "Was it about Wildfire?"

Kris shook her head and sniffed back tears.

"Was it about RainTree?"

She nodded softly.

Matt sighed. He didn't even have to ask anymore. He knew.

"Baby, did Pablo, really tell you that RainTree wasn't you home anymore, or that you weren't allowed there anymore?"

Kris nodded and broke out in fresh tears. "It hurt so bad to hear him say that to me, Matt. It just hurts so much."

Matt pulled her into his arms and let her cry into his chest. He rubbed her back. Kris was a tough girl but Matt was the one person she didn't have to be tough around. She could show her true feelings to him and not have to worry about him judging her.

"RainTree will always be your home, Kris, no matter what anyone says. I own half of RainTree remember, I get to say who is allowed in and who isn't. Pablo doesn't have a say anymore. He left; he is not allowed to say that to you. You are allowed at RainTree whenever you want. I own half of it and you're allowed to come and go as you please."

Kris looked up at him. "What about your mom?"

"She will do whatever is best for RainTree and Wildfire, having you there is what's best for Wildfire. She knows that. It's just going to take some time. But I promise you, you will not be kicked out of RainTree. When you come to visit you'll be welcomed back with open arms."

She nodded. "Thank you, Matt."

They kissed passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Kris."

Matt stayed the night with her again. The next morning Kris went back to Dani's Clinic and Matt went back to work at the dude ranch.

* * *

><p>Kris was filing some paper work when the phone rang. Dani, who was next to her, grabbed it. Kris didn't bother to pay attention to it until she heard Matt's name.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, Matt, slow down. I can't understand you. What happen?"

Dani looked to Kris her face filled with worry.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's Wildfire…."

Kris turned three shades whiter and the next thing she knew she was in the truck with Noah on her way to RainTree. She kept her cool on the outside but on the inside she was scared to death.

She was so happy when they finally pulled in. Once they parked she quickly got out and grabbed Noah's wheel chair. As he explained to Jean what happen, Matt rushed over to help her.

"What happen?" she muttered softly.

"I don't know, but I promise we will find out." he muttered back.

Matt opened and helped Noah into the chair.

"Is Wildfire in the barn?" Kris asked slinging the bag over her shoulder.

"Yes…" Jean started. "…Matt will help you."

"Uh…I would prefer Kris…if it's all the same" Noah said.

"Well, it's isn't. I'm sorry, Noah but it's just the way it has to be. I'm sure Kris will explain the situation to you."

"Actually she did, but I think right now our focus should be on Wildfire."

"I agree." Matt said.

"Maybe, I should just wait in the truck." Kris said softly.

Her pride being crushed once more by Jean's harsh words.

"No, no, come on." Matt told her.

All three of them walked into the barn. Jean shook her head and glared at Kris as she walked past.

As they walked into Wildfire's stall Wildfire's head perked up and he was already looking better.

"Someone is happy to see you." Noah said.

Kris giggled softly and nodded. Jean gave a huff and turned to go back inside. Matt shook his head and smiled. Both Kris and Wildfire looked happier. Matt knew he had to do something to get Kris back to RainTree for both her and Wildfire's sake.

* * *

><p>After a quick exam and some new instructions Matt went back inside to speak with his mother. He first decided to tell her about Wildfire and what Noah said about him.<p>

"SO he's tied up that's all. That's good. It means Wildfire is going to be ok…"

That was to break the ice, now it was time to talk about something else….or rather….someone else.

"Mom…"

"Honestly….Matt don't."

They both knew where this conversation was headed.

"Ok…."

"I can't believe she showed up here, knowing how I feel."

"For what it's worth she only came back to help Noah."

"And because it was Wildfire. She can't come back. I won't have it."

"You won't have it?"

"RainTree can't have it."

They both walked into the kitchen and Matt was full out angry now.

"What about my needs? What about Wildfire's needs?"

"What are you talking about?" Jean asked.

"You show how Wildfire perked up when he saw Kris."

"This discussion is over."

"This isn't a discussion it's a full blown argument!" he yelled shocking Jean. "Kris belongs here with us!"

"No she doesn't and what made her think she could just blow back into town…."

"BECAUSE I ASKED HER TO!" Matt screamed out.

Now Jean was really shocked. "What?"

"When I said I was looking for horses I really went to Colorado, she was working there. I convinced her to come back."

"Why would you do that?" Jean asked.

Matt scoffed. She really didn't listen to a word he said to her….EVER! He had told her more than once how he felt about Kris and he was tired of repeating himself only to be ignored so he decided to answer her question with a question. "Why? Why do you think, Mom?"

With that he turned and walked away. He was hoping to see Kris before she left with Noah.

* * *

><p>As he reached outside Kris was just putting the wheel chair back into the car. He went over and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She jumped but giggled when he kissed her ear.<p>

"Don't you dare think you're leaving here without a goodbye kiss."

She turned in his arm. "I'd never leave without a goodbye kiss." They kissed on the lips. "I would however leave before your mom grabbed her shot gun and turned it on me."

Matt sighed. "She's still in shock that you're here. She'll come around. I did."

"You were never really angry at me to begin with."

"True….but still, she'll come around Kris, I promise. One day you'll be allowed back here."

"I know, I believe you."

They shared one last kiss and Kris got into the car and drove away. Matt sighed as she left. He wished he could go with her. But he had to take a bunch of people who, when he told them to hold on to the reins all looked up at the sky in confusion, on a trail ride.

* * *

><p>Kris on the other hand ended up having a much better afternoon. She decided to stay behind and work late, she would never admit to it but she had gotten used to Matt being with her at night and she wasn't looking forward to sleeping without him tonight.<p>

She just did one last check to make sure everything was set and ready for tomorrow when Dani walked in.

"I'd ask what you're doing here but you do own the place." She giggled.

Dani smiled. "I forgot a credit app, I mean the business is good but we still don't have the income to pay all the bills."

She was quiet for a second before she spoke again. "Noah told me what happen at RainTree. Matt stood up for you."

"Yeah, yeah he did." Kris smiled. "Jean…that hasn't changed, after today, I don't think it ever will."

"Not with that attitude. Kris let me ask you something. When you first got here, how did you get the Ritter's to trust you?"

"I stole Wildfire to save him from being killed." Kris answered very confused.

Dani laughed. "I mean after that, what did you do that made them trust you and love you enough to invite you into their family?"

Kris shrugged. "I don't know."

"You proved to them you had changed. You proved to Jean you weren't that bad girl from Camp Lagrange who did all the wrong things and hurt all the nice people. You proved to them that you really were a good person and you did wants to change your life. You proved yourself to them, right?"

"Yeah, I guess, but so what?"

"So, Kris, you've got to stop tip-toeing about Pablo and Jean and just prove to them that you've changed. Prove to them you can be trusted, prove to them you were only trying to protect them, prove to them that you're the only person who can keep Wildfire healthy and happy."

"How do I do that?"

"Face your fear, do the one thing you've been too scared to do since you got here….stand up to Jean, go to RainTree tell her you're going to stay and you're going to help Wildfire get healthy again. If she doesn't like it that's too bad because at the end of the day you're the reason Wildfire is alive today."

Kris chuckled. "Could you write all that down for me?"

Dani chuckled with her. "No, just trust me, once you do that. I think it will start proving to her that you're here to stay and you mean them no harm."

Kris sighed and nodded. Dani was right, for Wildfire's sake, she had to do this.

"Hey, why are you being so nice to me? I mean, I know I saved your life and stuff but this…"

"Honestly, I don't want to see you go. It's been a long time since I felt like I had a girlfriend."

She sat down on a small bench. Kris chuckled and sat down next to her. "If I had told you when I first got here that we'd be having this conversation…"

"I wouldn't have believed you." Dani smiled. "But things were a lot different back then."

"Yeah," Kris smiled and nudged her side teasingly "You were such a snob."

"And you didn't trust anyone."

Kris smiled softly and shook her head. "I didn't have many girlfriends even before Camp Lagrange. Even when I was younger, I wanted to be accepted so badly. You must have been the Queen of all the popular girls."

"Eh, they were only my friends because I had money, or to date my brother. I guess that's why I don't have any friends now."

"Hey, what am I chopped liver?" Kris teased pushing her playfully.

Dani laughed and playfully pushed her back. "No, of course not, you're horse manure."

Kris gasped playfully but as Dani started to laugh Kris did too. It was the real beginning to a true friendship.

"Well, I better get going. It's getting late and you have someone very important to talk to."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen tonight. If I go back there tonight Jean might take my head off."

Dani chuckled. "Well then get back home and get some sleep. You won't be any good if you're half asleep while talking to Jean."

Kris chuckled. "I've got some more work to do, but I'll be leaving soon."

"All right, Furillo, I didn't want to play this card but you've left me no other choice."

Kris looked to her confused.

"Stop working, go home, and get to sleep, or you're fired."

Kris burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, I'll go."

She put the clipboard down and followed Dani out the door. She was right; if she was going to stand up to Jean she was going to need a good night sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris woke up early, showered, grabbed a quick breakfast and went on over to RainTree. She grabbed Wildfire's leash, and led him to the paddock, and the slowly started to walk him in circles. Just that alone was enough to cheer them both up. She saw Jean coming from the corner of her eye and figured it was now or never.<p>

"I don't believe this!" Jean said.

"What? That I didn't leave or that Wildfire is moving well?" she asked. She went over to the side to talk to her face to face. "I know that I'm pushing when I shouldn't…" she started. Shaking inside, scared to death of how this was going to work out. "But you and I both know that Wildfire would have been put down if I hadn't stepped in. I don't expect you to give me another chance…." Her voice started to crack and she had to force herself to not break down and cry. "…And I know I'm not part of this family anymore. I just want to make sure Wildfire gets better. Even if he never races again, I don't care. He has to stay alive, he needs to get better, and you need me to help him do that!"

Kris waited, this was it, the moment where Jean would kick her out or let her stay.

"It's lunch time, I have to go."

Kris's heart broke. That didn't sound accepting at all. Jean started to walk away when she said "His blanket is in the barn if he gets cold."

Kris smiled, it wasn't much but it was Jean's way of telling her that she was allowed to help with Wildfire, and that was enough for Kris. She was one stop closer to being home. She continued to walk Wildfire around.

The next couple of days went smoothly. Dani had allowed her all the time off that needed and Kris spent most of her time with Wildfire. Matt even stepped in to help when she needed a break. He was improving everyday and Kris was so proud.

* * *

><p>One afternoon, Kris was out on another RainTree call with Noah, thankfully it wasn't Wildfire. As Noah got out of the car, Kris started to gather the things. "I'll grab your stuff and meet you inside." She told Noah.<p>

He nodded and went inside. Kris looked to Jean. "I guess, I'll see you around." She said awkwardly.

"Yeah…"

Jean nodded and went back over to Matt and Pablo, who were with Wildfire.

Just as Kris got the last bag and closed the top to the trunk she heard Wildfire neighing and she could see him acting up a bit. She wished she could help but for now she had other horses who needed her, until….Wildfire jumped over the paddock and started to run toward her.

She dropped all her bags and opened her arms and ran into him. She hugged him tightly around the neck without a care in the world. Matt raced over and stopped behind Kris, he just smiled. Jean and Pablo were in awe.

Kris giggled when Wildfire nuzzled her neck. "Hey, stop it that tickles."

Matt chuckled from behind her. "He's like me, he's not allowing you to come here or leave here without a hello/goodbye kiss."

Kris giggled and turned around to greet him. They shared a kiss, but Wildfire nudged Matt with his nose. Kris laughed. "Somebody doesn't want to share me." She teased.

"Too bad, Wildfire, she is mine." Matt laughed.

Wildfire neighed and shook his head. Then he nudged Matt again only this time harder, almost knocking him over.

Kris laughed. "Someone is very jealous."

"You listen here buddy, Kris is my girlfriend, and you can't have her."

"Matt, are you really fighting with a horse?" Kris laughed.

"I'll fight anyone to keep you."

"You do realize he could kill you right, or do something to re-hurt his leg then I'd kill you."

Matt laughed. Kris laughed with him. Even Wildfire laughed, in his own way. Kris had never felt happier than she did at that moment, and it crushed her to know, she was going to have to put Wildfire back and go back to helping Noah, this wasn't her home…yet. But she vowed to make it her home again, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Happy ending for Kris, but that's not over yet. Will Wildfire's action help Pablo and Jean accept Kris, or will they continue to hate Kris, and be verbally abusive towards her? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and even sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	6. Getting Flame Back

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS STORY ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 4 "FLAMES" I DO NOT OWN IT!**

* * *

><p>Luckily, Wildfire wasn't hurt at all during his jump. But Jean and Pablo were both very unhappy that it happen. All Matt could think about was letting Wildfire race again, maybe once that happen, his mom would cancel the Dude Ranch and they'd be able to become a racing stable again. Of course his mom would never go for; she's in love with her Dude Ranch. There was only one other person he could go to….Kris.<p>

That night, Kris and Matt were both at the hotel cuddled on the couch watching whatever was on the TV.

"Hey, Kris, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, anything."

"How would you feel about racing Wildfire with me? We'd have to keep it on the down low for a little while."

Kris sighed. "Matt, Jean is just barely speaking to me and Pablo still wishes I would leave. If they find out I've been doing this behind their backs with their horse, I'll never earn their trust. I'll never be able to go back to RainTree. I'm sorry Matt, I just can't help you."

"They'll come around."

"Wildfire could really hurt himself, Matt, I'm not sure Wildfire is ready either. I'm sorry, I really am, but I just can't help you."

Matt sighed. "No, I'm sorry; I know how important it is for you to earn my mom and Pablo's forgiveness. I just…honestly, Kris, I can't take anymore of this dude ranching stuff. It's killing me. I hate it so much and I need to race again, it's in my blood and I need to get it back to RainTree."

Suddenly Kris shot up. "I've got a better idea, someone who, dare I say it, might be better than Wildfire."

"But who…"

"Flame!"

Matt smiled. "You think?"

"It's worth a try."

"How do we even know where he is?"

"Junior should know. If not, I'm sure we can research it."

Matt nodded. "I'm in, let's call Junior."

Kris nodded and grabbed her phone. She spoke to Junior for a few minutes before hanging up. She looked to Matt and smiled. "I've got it, the address its right here. We can go first thing in the morning."

"Great, let's get some sleep."

He turned off the TV and Kris turned off the lights. They cuddled back into each other's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>That night morning, just like they planned they were up and out early, on the road headed to the ranch to get Flame.<p>

"Sparrow's Nest Ranch, how come I've never heard of them?" Matt asked.

"Um….I think they're a new operation. They brought Flame three months ago from the farmer Gillian sold him too. But do you know what the first owner said when Junior and I called?"

"What?"

"That Flame was too temperamental and didn't want to be trained." She giggled.

"Ah, like father, like son." Matt laughed.

All joking aside, Matt asked "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why are you doing this? I mean, my mom doesn't want racing back, Wildfire or Flame, it's not going to help get on her good side…so why are you helping me. You could have given me the address and I could have gone on my own, you would have had no part in this. You're trying to help me turn my life around, why?"

"You started to get all these crazy ideas of racing Wildfire….I had to give you the SMACK down." She said playfully smacking his ribs.

"Ah ha-ha." He groaned and laughed at the same time. "All right, you gave me the smack down, but there is something else, I can tell."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"YES!"

Kris chuckled before she turned serious. "That look on your face, I know it…I've had it….when you feel like everything inside you is dying."

"All right, all right, you don't have to spell it out for me."

"It's a lousy way to feel, I want to help."

"It's so complicated."

Kris nodded. "Once we bring racing back to RainTree it won't be so bad. You just need that one thing that can make you happy and that look is gone instantly."

"What was that one thing for you? The one thing that made you happy again?"

"Wildfire, I told you, he was the first person to ever show me any affection. That's why I'm fighting so hard to keep him alive. If he ever dies, Matt, I honestly, don't believe I'll be able to handle it."

Just saying Wildfire and dies in the same sentence had her choking back tears.

"If he dies….a part of me is literally going to die with him. Just the thought of losing him and I…."

She stopped and laughed at herself as tears filled her eyes and slipped down her cheeks. "…just the thought alone and this happens."

Matt smiled softly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you cry. Wildfire is healthy, healthy enough to race again. He's going to be fine. Like I said, it takes a lot to put out a Wildfire. Wildfire's don't go down without a fight."

Kris smiled and nodded. "I know thanks."

They smiled at each and looked back to the road. Once they got Flame back, everything was going to be ok…wasn't it?

* * *

><p>As they pulled in both of their hearts sunk. As they got out of the car their hearts dropped below their stomachs. The place looked as if it had been abandon. The horses were wondering around lose, they were covered in dirt and mud, and way too skinny.<p>

"A-Are you sure this the right place?" Kris asked.

"It's what the sign says…look at this place. Look at this barbwire horses can get cut up in this."

"Matt, we've got to find Flame."

They went inside the barn and gasped. It was even worse inside. There was manure all over the place; the food was old and moldy.

"This place is a nightmare…." Kris said. "Hey, look there he is."

Kris went over to Flame.

"Are you sure it's him?" Matt asked as he followed behind her.

"Yeah, he's all grown up now; gosh he needs a bath, not to mention a few meals."

"His confirmation is perfect. I always knew there was more to him than heart."

Kris smiled.

"There is no work for you here." A voice said.

They both turned around to see a man in his mid 40s.

"I let the hands go last week."

"Oh no, we're not ranch hands, we're just looking to buy a horse."

"Are you the owner?" Matt asked.

"Not by choice…" the man answered. "This place was dumped on me by my ex-wife in a divorce settlement. Are you two married?"

"No…" Kris answered.

"Wise choice, so you want to by the horses?"

"No, just one."

"Only one horse, sorry no can do my friend."

"I'm willing to make you an offer." Matt said.

"Let me explain divorce to you, see I get this money pit, and my wife gets the house in New Port, OH and I pay the mortgage, and alimony and child support. So the only offer I want to hear is if you're going to buy all the horses."

"I can't afford that."

"Well then you're wasting your time."

He turned away but Matt and Kris weren't giving up.

"Wait, that's it?"

"These horses are in horrible condition!" Kris said. "You're not going to get the offer you want."

"If you can't meet my terms, just go away."

"These are abusive conditions; you're not going to get away with it." Kris said.

Matt gently took her arms. "Come on, let's go." He told her and gently pulled her from the barn.

"We can't just leave. What about Flame?"

"There is something off about him, we will get Flame, we just have to find a different way."

They both got in the car and drove away. As they drive Matt noticed Kris was being too quiet and kept her gaze out her window, not once looking at him.

"Kris, are you all right?" he asked.

When she only nodded he knew something was wrong.

"Kris, I know that was rough but we're going to get Flame, and find a way to rescue those other horses as well, I promise."

Kris shook her head. "I know, but…"

"But what? Come on, please don't shut me out."

"You don't know what it's like, living in a place like that. You don't know when the next time you'll get to eat or even the next time you'll get a hot shower. It's scary and it's…it's upsetting. Especially for them, because they don't understand what's going on? When I was a kid I knew my mom was sick so we couldn't live anywhere else, but they don't know any better. They're scared, all of them, they're scared."

"Kris, look at me."

Kris looked to him with tears in her eyes.

"We're going to get them out of there, all of them, we're going to feed them and washing them, we're going to make sure they all feel safe and loved. Just like we did for you."

Kris nodded and smiled through her tears. She believed him.

Of course, by the time they got back home it was late. So they went back to the hotel. They would make plans first thing in the morning. As they were lying in bed Kris spoke.

"Matt, not that I'm complaining but you've been spending a lot of nights here. Isn't your mom angry with you?"

Matt chuckled. "She's always angry at me these days, we're always fighting, and no…it's not about you. Honestly, Kris, I'm at the end of my rope with RainTree. Mom loves the Dude Ranch and I hate it. I want to race again and if I can't get it here, I'm thinking of going somewhere I can get it."

"You really want to leave?"

"I don't want to, but I don't know what else to do. It's why I'm trying so hard to get Flame, if I can get even a little bit of racing back, I'll be happy. If that doesn't happen….I don't know, Kris, I honestly don't know."

Kris just sighed. She couldn't leave Wildfire, not again, and she didn't own him so she'd have to stay here. If Matt really did leave…it could break them apart and that scared Kris more than Matt knew.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris and Matt were up and out early and the first ones to arrive at the clinic they quickly told Noah and Dani about what had happen when they went to get Flame. Noah suggested to call a friend of his at ASPCA who might be able to help them. Now all they have to do is wait, which neither Kris nor Matt were very good at.<p>

Dani had Kris help her do some work in the back to keep her distracted. She tried to get Matt to go home…that didn't work.

A few hours later Kris came out and smiled softly. "Matt, go home."

"Why? Dani doesn't like crazy people pacing around her office?"

Kris chuckled. "Isn't there something you can do at RainTree that will distract you?"

"No, it will only make me feel worse. I just, I feel so useless, sitting on my hands doing nothing."

"Ok, come here."

She took his head and led him over to one of the chairs. She pushed him down and sat on his lap. You need a serious distraction, Matt Ritter."

"Yeah? What are you going to do about it?"

She leaned in inches away from his face. "I could tell you, but I'd rather show you."

With that she pressed her lips to his. He moaned and instantly kissed her back. Their mouths opened and they were making out passionately. Someone cleared their throat causing them to pull away.

"Sorry, Dani." Matt laughed.

"You can continue just go get a room." She teased.

Kris giggled. "No, sorry, I was just trying to distract, Matt."

"And yourself." Dani said.

Kris sighed and nodded. "Yeah, and myself."

As it turns out, the ASPCA couldn't do anything to help them. But Noah came up with a plan and told the owner that the horses have a serious illness, and Junior even stepped up and had some cold hard cash to show.

* * *

><p>They all quickly got in the car and headed over to the ranch.<p>

"All right guys, the key to this whole process is everyone staying cool, especially you, Dude." Junior said poking Matt in the shoulder. "I know how you get when things don't go smoothly."

Kris smiled.

"How do I get?" Matt asked.

"Bad..."

"I do not, what are you talking about?"

"Might I remind you of a time when we were 8 years old. I was sleeping over and you mom had made some peanut butter cup mixed with chocolate chip cookies. We were going to sneak downstairs and get more. But your mom caught us."

"What happen?" Kris asked.

"Matt started to freak out, he dropped his cookies and started to twitch and shake, I had told him if we caught to play it cool, so he tries and ends up stuttering."

Kris and Dani burst into laughter.

"Thanks for telling them that." Matt groaned. "Plus I've gotten better since then."

But everyone was too busy laughing to hear.

"It's not that funny."

Kris just gripped her sides and wiped a tear from her eyes. "You're right, it's not funny, and it's hysterical!"

"You want to know what else I find hysterical?"

Kris giggled more. "What?"

"This…" his hand shot out and tickled her sides. She squealed and started to giggle harder. "Matt! Stop it!" she choked out in giggles, trying to push him away.

Junior laughed from the back seat and reached up to tickle her neck.

"Ah! No!" she squealed in giggles. "Ok, ok you win!"

Matt chuckled and stopped. Junior did too.

"No, but all joking aside, Matt has gotten better." Kris said. "Remember that party you threw at RainTree? Jean still has no idea it happen. Matt stayed clamed, especially when she went for the broken cookie jar."

"Thank you." Matt smiled.

Then Kris started to laugh, and laugh hard, harder then she was laughing at Matt before.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Remember….Junior….bookcase." she choked out.

Matt started to laugh with her just as hard.

"It wasn't that funny." Junior muttered.

Matt and Kris just laughed at the memory.

When their laughter calmed down Kris smiled. "Listen!"

She turned up the rock music on the radio as they all danced to the beat.

"Just like old time." Junior smiled.

"No, this is way better. I used to hate you!" Dani said to Kris.

Kris laughed. "I used to hate you. I can't believe I punched you in the face once."

"I can't believe you only punched her in the face once." Junior teased.

Everyone just laughed together…just like old times.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived at the barn they all gasped. It was up in flames.<p>

Junior, Kris, and Matt, all went inside to try and get out as many horses as possible. Dani waited outside to lead the horses to safety. It was mad dash and everything was happening so fast, Kris knew she would safe Flame no matter what it cost. She helped Junior and Matt with most of the horses.

She had just brought out horse 11 and still no Flame.

"Where is Flame?" She asked Junior who was on the ground coughing up smoke.

"I couldn't find him." He answered.

Kris eyes went wide as she rushed back inside.

"The Barn is going to collapse any second…." Matt said looking around to make sure all the hoses and all his friends were there. Two were missing. Flame and Kris. "Oh no…" Matt muttered.

"KRIS!"

He rushed back inside. "KRIS!" he yelled again.

He could hear her in the distance yelling for Flame but there was too much smoke to see where she was. "KRIS, ANSWER ME! KRIS!" he screamed.

"MATT!" a faint yet loud voice yelled.

He ran, jumping over fallen, flaming wood. He finally found Kris in front of Flame's stall. She was on the floor having a coughing fit.

He lifted her up and pushed her face into his shoulder. "Keep your head down." He ordered.

"We've got to get Flame!" she tried to scream.

Matt ignored her and rushed her back outside.

Junior was waiting outside. Matt handed her to him quickly, "Take her keep her away from the barn."

"What about you?" Junior asked.

Matt turned around and covered his face with his arm and went back inside.

"NO, MATT!" Junior yelled.

He rushed Kris over to the horses. She was coughing up smoke and yet still trying to get out of Junior's arms to get to Flame and Matt.

"Flame! Flame!" she choked out. "MATT! MATT! NO MATT!"

Suddenly the side of the barn was broke down and Matt riding Flame had both gotten free.

He led him over to the other horses and climbed down; coughing as he choked out "Got him."

Everyone was out safe and sound. Junior set Kris down on her feet but she wasn't up for long. Matt grabbed her around the waist before she hit the ground. "Whoa, Kris, you all right?"

She nodded and coughed out more smoke. "I feel so weak…." She choked out bringing her arm up to cover her mouth as she coughed up more smoke.

"Just hang in there, Dani called 911 they will be here soon."

"Matt…" she couldn't even finish her train of thought because she couldn't stop coughing.

"Shh, don't try to talk. Its ok you're safe. Flame is safe too. I promise."

Kris nodded coughing into her arm.

Finally the police showed up, Kris, Matt, and Junior were all examined due to the smoke inhalation. Matt and junior weren't too bad. Kris's was bit worse. They strapped an oxygen mask over her face and laid her down on one of the travel beds. Matt stayed by her side and stroked her hair as she laid there breathing in deeply. Junior and Dani both told the police what happen. Then Matt had to go, even Kris managed to make it through her statement.

Once everything was settled the horses were taken to the ASPCA as Matt took everyone back to the Clinic to wait on news. Matt sat Kris down on one of the chair. She was still weak but had finally stopped coughing enough to catch her breath. Luckily there wasn't too much damage done to her lungs.

"Keep an eye on her, Junior. I'm going to talk with the ASPCA and see about adopting Flame."

"I've got her." Junior nodded.

Matt kissed her head and stroked her hair from her face to behind her ear. She smiled softly and he rushed off.

"It was arsine." Junior said.

"You think?" Dani asked as she sat across from them.

"Well, think about, Noah has this guy thinking that his horses are too sick for a big a sale, so what's the next best thing? He gets to collect insurance money."

"By murdering a dozen horses, the ASPCA has to let Matt adopt them now…right?" Kris choked out. Her voice was still very dry and raspy.

Junior and Dani just shrugged. Kris sighed. She wanted Matt to get Flame, not only because he'd be happy but because if he didn't he'd leave and they'd have to break up. Yeah, it was selfish but she was allowed to be selfish once in a while.

Noah walked in which caused Dani to vent her anger out on him by slapping him. They both rushed into the back room, something about….hand massages.

"How are you feeling?" Junior asked.

"My throat feels like sand paper and I can hardly speak, I'm so weak and tired. I just want to go home and get some sleep."

"Matt shouldn't be much longer."

Kris nodded. "I hope Matt gets to keep Flame."

"Yeah, me too."

After a few minutes Matt came out. Junior jumped up. "Well? What did the ASPCA say, can you keep him?"

Matt smirked. "Better, I can keep all twelve."

"The Dirty Dozen." Junior smirked.

Matt smiled even bigger. "I like that. The Dirty Dozen."

Junior and Matt shook hands and then shared a hug. Kris smiled, so happy to see them being friends again. Matt looked at Kris and smiled. "I promise I'm almost done. I've just got to load them all up and then we can head home."

"You mean, RainTree?"

"No, I mean, home."

"Matt…"

"Shhh, don't strain your voice. We will drop the horses off at RainTree then go back to the hotel and you can get some sleep."

Kris nodded fighting to keep her eyes open. Matt chuckled and went over to kiss her head. Then he quickly ran out to help them load up the horses.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever but Kris and Matt finally made it back to their hotel. Kris went right over to the bed and lay down. Matt smiled softly. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Not too great. My throat really hurts and I feel soo weak and tried."

Matt smiled softly and grabbed a bottle of water from their mini fridge. He took it over to her and handed it to her. "Here, drink this."

Kris did as he said but flinched and choked on it, spitting some out. "Sorry, it's just too much on my throat."

"It's all right. Just try and get some rest. Plus we've got busy days coming up, full of taking care of some horses."

"We?"

"Of course, did you really think I can handle 12 horses all on my own?"

Kris smiled and nodded. "Of course, I'll help."

"Good girl."

They kissed gently on the lips and cuddled together falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN next chapter Kris and Matt start to train The Dirty Dozen, how will it go? Will Matt have to leave RainTree to be happy? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	7. Racing Flame

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEANSON 4 EPISODE 5 I DO NOT OWN IT! HAPPY EASTER! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>It took a few days but Kris healed fast and was back to work in no time. She was so excited for today because she got to help Matt train the Dirty Dozen as well as help Noah examine them. It was going to be a good day.<p>

When they got to RainTree the Dirty Dozen were all in the paddock. Matt came running over with a few leashes.

"Sorry, I'm late. Let me just round them up and you can get started."

He quickly ran off. Kris looked to Noah with a small pleading smile.

He smiled. "Go, have fun."

"Yes!" Kris cheered. "WhooHoo!"

She quickly grabbed the other leashes and helped Matt chase after the horses. It was always something fun they had done together when she lived there. They always did it together and had fun doing. Sometimes, when there were only one or two horses in the paddock Matt got silly and chased Kris around. But this time they worked together and got all the horses together and tied up, laughing with each other all the while.

"Wow, that was quite a performance. " Noah said as she brought over the last two horses.

"I haven't felt like that in a really long time." Kris said panting a little.

"You were plugged into something, you know that right?"

She nodded. "For the first time in a long time, I knew exactly what I wanted and where I was supposed to be."

"Maybe this is where you're supposed to be, Kris. " Noah said.

Kris nodded and just smiled. "Someday I'm coming back here. I just haven't figured out how…yet."

Matt had to go help his mom with the dude ranch so Noah and Kris got to work helping the horses.

When they were finished Kris was packing up there things, when Noah walked over. "Headed to Davis Ranch next."

"Ok, Great, everything is packed and ready to go. Let me just go say goodbye to Wildfire and Matt."

Noah nodded and Kris ran off.

* * *

><p>They were just about finished at Davis Farms when one of the ranch hands came over and told Kris Mr. Davis was looking for her. SO Kris walked out of the barn. To her surprise, "Mr. Davis" was really Junior.<p>

She playfully smacked his arm. "Mr. Davis really? You scared me; I thought he was going to fire me or something."

Junior laughed. "I just wanted to sound professional, but anyway, here, I just wanted to give you this." He said handing her a note.

She opened and smiled at the wedding invite. "Thanks, of course I'll be there."

They shared a friendly hug before she burst into giggles. "You're middle name is Walter?"

He chuckled with her but said "Watch it, Furillo, Matt told me how ticklish you are." He said poking her side to prove a point.

She squealed and jumped back. "I'm sorry!"

He laughed. "So I'll see you later, then?"

"Yep, I'll see you later."

Kris went back into the barn to help Noah. She smiled. It was nice to be friends with Junior again.

* * *

><p>Once she was finished with Noah he dropped her back at RainTree to help with training the horses.<p>

"What are we doing here? I thought we had more work to do." Kris said.

"This was our last run for the day, why don't you stay here. I'm sure Matt can use you." Noah said.

"Are you sure, don't you want my help?"

"All I'm going to be doing is filling out paper work."

Kris smiled and nodded. "All right, thanks, Noah, I'll be in at 6 tomorrow."

"All right, see you then."

Noah drove away and Matt walked over with Flame.

"Hey," he greeted.

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Hey you, How's training?"

"Rough, I tried to race Flame but he won't move."

"You just don't have the family connection like I do. I've know Flame since birth, I've know his daddy for years, he'll run for me." Kris said rubbing Flame on his nose.

"I've got an hour until the next trial ride, would you mind trying to race him now?"

"No, not at all."

"Great."

They both went to the track. Kris quickly got ready and climbed onto Flame.

She tapped him with her heals and tried to encourage him to move. "Come on, Flame, let's go buddy. You can do this, come on let's go, you can do, let's go"

Flame didn't move.

Matt came over with two other horses, and Taz.

"So much for my magic touch, he won't move for me, either." She sighed.

"He's herd bound. Maybe he's bonded with them." Matt suggested.

"Maybe's bonded with them so much he won't ride alone."

"Safety in numbers, come on, let's start off slow."

They all slowly started to walk together. Matt was on Taz leading one of the other horses and another rider was next to Kris on the other side riding the other race horse.

"All right, let's trot."

Together they were trotting and Flame was following right alongside them.

"This is working." Kris smiled.

They were moving faster cantering now.

"All right, when we get around this first turn, I need you to push him a little, try to get him to break away from the pack."

"OK." Kris nodded.

As they rounded the corner Kris pushed Flame to go faster as Matt held the other horses back….needless to say it didn't work. They were all a bit upset but Kris was more so than Matt.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the hotel, he found out why.<p>

They were cuddled together on the bed, "Matt, what if…what if the reason, Flame won't break away is because of me. What if I lost my touch? I mean, he wants to break I can feel it, he just won't do it. What if I'm the reason?" she asked softly, her fear of showing her vulnerability, shining through brighter than ever.

Matt held her tighter. "Kris, you're a great jockey. Flame is just herd bound and has a hard time racing without his friends at his side. Think about it, you learned to ride on Wildfire, he was the only horse you road for a long time. Didn't it feel weird when you had to ride someone else?"

"I guess but…"

"No, no buts, this isn't because of you. It's Flame's fear of being without the herd and honestly, I'm not surprised, after all they've been through, I'd be surprised if he was quick and easy to be away from them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Kris, trust me, I've been doing this my whole life. It's just going to take some time. We need to earn his trust, like we did with Wildfire when you first got to RainTree."

"Matt, that sounds great but…I can't do that and stay here. I'd need to go back and live at RainTree. Otherwise, things are going to get harder and more stressful on me."

Matt sighed and nodded. "I can't make any promises, but I will talk to my mom about it. You and I have always made a great team."

"It's all I can ask, Matt. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Do you feel a little better?"

Kris nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry about my moment of self doubt."

"Hey, whenever you need an ego boost just let me know. You're a wonderful rider, Kris, and an even better jockey, don't let one bad ride make you forget that."

Kris nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared a kiss on the lips before closing their eyes and letting the darkness take over.

The next day, Kris took off from working with Noah and went to RainTree with Matt to help him.

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon, Matt was tacking up one of the horses with Kris when he sighed. "Look, I talked to my mom, during lunch and…she still doesn't like the idea of you living here again. I'm so sorry, Kris. I tried. I really did."<p>

"It's ok, thanks for trying." She sighed softly.

"She's gathering up a few guest and they want to watch Flame run. Maybe if she sees how good you are with him it will change her mind."

"Great, so no pressure." She teased.

He chuckled. "There is no pressure, either way I'll be with you. At the hotel, or here, it really doesn't matter."

She smiled softly and nodded. "All right, let's do this."

They all went back on the track with the same horses as last time.

"Just remember, when we get around the first turn, you need to get flame to gallop out."

Kris nodded. "I'm ready."

They all started off in a slow walk. When they reached the first turn Kris pushed him and slowly but surely Flame broke away from the group and he and Kris were off and galloping together, all the way to finish. She smiled widely, loving and missing the feeling of racing.

She finally came to a stop and climbed off Flame. "Good job, Buddy. I knew you could do it. Good job." He said rubbing his nose.

Matt caught up and climbed off Taz.

"He did it!" Kris cheered.

"We did!" Matt said.

She ran into his arms and they hugged tightly. Matt lifted her up, making her laugh. He laughed with her and set her down.

Jean and Pablo came over.

"Flame's speed is amazing." Jean said.

"The last horse I saw move like that was Wildfire. Congratulations." Pablo said to Kris.

"Thank you." She said softly. "Does this mean, Flame is staying her?" Kris asked.

"Flame isn't going anywhere." Matt smiled.

Jean nodded and smiled. She and Pablo walked away. Matt pulled Kris back into his arms and gave her a one arm hug. "So, practice tomorrow?"

"6am." Matt smiled.

Kris smiled. "Matt, I have such a good feeling about this."

"Me too."

They high fived and walked off. This was a reason to celebrate.

Matt started for the house. As he reached the front porch Kris stopped and pulled away. "Matt, stop."

He turned toward her and stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I should go inside. Your mom only gave Flame permission to stay, not me."

"You're not staying, you're coming in for some ice cream, and we've got to celebrate."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea." Kris sighed.

"Kris, come on, you've be in this house a million times."

"Yeah, when I was allowed."

"Kris…"

"Matt, listen to her." Jean said as she walked out the front door. "I told you how I feel about Kris being here, don't make me repeat myself."

Matt shook his head. "Do you hate, Kris soo much you won't even let her inside for a bowl of ice cream? It's one bowl of ice cream, mom."

"Matt, its ok. I'm going to head home." Kris said as her voice cracked.

"This is your home, Kris. It always has been and it always will be." Matt said.

"No, it used to be my home. I'm sorry, Jean. I'll just go now."

Kris turned and started to run from RainTree. Matt looked to his mother and growled. "Why are you always pushing her away? She'd worked so hard to prove herself to you and to prove she's changed and you continue to push her away and treat her like that same troubled teen that came from a jail detention center. She's not that girl mom, yeah she made a mistake, but she's made up for it. Don't you think she's suffered enough?"

With that he turned around and caught Taz right before the ranch hand was about to un tack him. He quickly jumped on and raced after Kris. He'd never catch her on foot, but maybe on a horse, he could catch her before she reached the main road.

He just reached the end of the driveway and stopped. Kris was there with Junior. Laura was in the car Junior was standing outside the car hugging, Kris. She wasn't crying but Matt knew she wouldn't. Not until they were alone.

"Matt…" Laura said.

Kris and Junior looked up. She pulled away from Junior and ran over to Matt. He hopped off the horse and opened his arms and allowed her fall into his arms. He rubbed her back as she shook and sniffed trying desperately not to cry at Jean's harsh words.

"Look, I swear, this isn't what it looks like." Junior said quickly.

Kris chuckled softly.

"Really? Because it looks like you were comforting a friend in her time of need." Matt said.

"OH…then maybe it is what it looks like."

Matt chuckled. "What are you even doing here?"

"OH! Laura and I were talking and we realized that Laura and Kris haven't really met and don't know each other as well as the three of us do, so I was thinking we could double date before the wedding, that way it isn't weird during the wedding." Junior said.

"Yeah, sure, when?"

"Well, Saturday none of have to work or anything so…how about Saturday."

"Sure, but let's meet for dinner. Kris and I need to work on Flame as much as we can." Matt said.

"Sure, let's say around…six."

"All right, see you guys then."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!

Junior got back in the car and drove away. Once the car was out of ear shot Kris clung tightly to Matt and cried into chest. He rubbed her back and kissed her head. He kept repeating how much he loved her in her ear. She knew he loved her but it was always a nice reminder.

Matt was so angry had his mother. RainTree had been Kris's home at one time and now because of one mistake Jean has disowned her for life. It wasn't fair and there was nothing he could to help her. He just hoped the double date would cheer her up and make her smile again. If he didn't, he honestly didn't know how to help her through it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right, I need help, I had planned to make Laura mean and Junior to break up with her, but, that would leave Junior without a girlfriend. Matt and Kris would still be together of course but Junior wouldn't be with anyone. So I need help, should I make Laura good or bad, Please leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	8. Double Date Disaster

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 6 I DO NOT OWN IT! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>Matt was so angry had his mother. RainTree had been Kris's home at one time and now because of one mistake Jean has disowned her for life. It wasn't fair and there was nothing he could to help her. He just hoped the double date would cheer her up and make her smile again. If he didn't, he honestly didn't know how to help her through it.<p>

Matt kissed her head softly and she looked up at him. He gently wiped her tears from her face. "Come on, let's go home."

"You mean the hotel?" she asked softly.

Matt nodded.

"Matt…I…I don't know how to say this but I…"

"You're regretting coming back?" Matt guessed.

She nodded and looked to the floor. "I'm sorry, I just…I don't feel like I came home, I feel like I'm visiting an old friend and one day I'll pack up and leave again. I don't feel stable or secure there."

Matt sighed and rubbed her back. "You need to come back to RainTree. Once you do, I'm sure you'll feel better."

"Yeah, but how? Your mom hates me."

"I don't know, but I promise we will figure out a way how. Just hang in there a few more days all right? Please for me?"

"OK, I love you, Matt."

"I love you too, Kris."

They kissed passionately on the lips.

"Let me just run back and get some more stuff for the hotel, then we can both go there together. You seem to feel better when I'm there with you." Matt said.

Kris nodded and smiled. He was right about that. When Matt was there she felt a lot better. He turned and quickly rushed back to the house.

* * *

><p>A couples seconds later she heard Matt yell "KRIS HEADS UP!"<p>

She spun around and gasps at the sight of Wildfire racing toward her as a scary fast speed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Wildfire, stop!" she ordered.

To her surprises he started to slow down, and by the time he reached her he came to a stop.

She rubbed his neck gently. "Hey, Buddy, are you trying to run away again?" she teased.

She carefully moved to his injured leg and carefully examined it. Matt and Jean came running over.

"Is he ok?" Matt asked.

"His leg looks fine, no real damage. What happen?" she asked.

"He jumped the paddock again." Matt said.

"But why?"

Matt shrugged. "I have no idea. He's got plenty to eat."

"I'll take him back to the barn, Kris call Noah, he might know why he's escaping so much." Jean said.

"Just take him nice and slow, too fast and he might reinjure himself." Kris said.

"I know how to handle a horse Kris; I've been doing this longer than you."

"You don't know what his injuries are at this point. I'm just saying be careful."

"You know what, Kris; I think I know more about Wildfire than you do. Because I was here for him all those times you abandon him." Jean said.

She turned around and took off towards the house. Kris sighed. "I'm going to call Noah; you should get back to the house."

"No, I'm not leaving you. I know you, Kris; my mom's last comment hurt you worse than anything she's ever said to you."

"Yeah, well, sometimes the truth hurts, Matt."

"Kris it isn't true. You know, Wildfire better than anyone else in this whole world. Pablo told me about the time you showed the cop off while they were training Wildfire."

A small blush appeared on her face. "That was nothing."

Matt chuckled. "Yeah, sure, nothing. My point is, you know Wildfire better than anyone else in this entire world. My mother is wrong and we both know it, Kris. Now, give Noah a call, and then we can head back to the house together."

Kris sighed and nodded. Matt was right, Jean's last comment cut into her soul and really hurt her. She grabbed her phone and called Noah.

* * *

><p>Niah arrived shortly after the call and gave Wildfire a check-up. Once he was finished he put some cream on Wildfire's surgery wound to keep it from getting infected.<p>

"So, why is Wildfire jumping out of the paddock all the time?" Jean asked.

"Maybe he's lonely," Kris suggested suddenly.

"I was asking Noah, Kris, not you." Jean said.

"Kris might be on to something, have you tried putting him in the paddock with other horses?"

"Every horse we own." Jean said.

"Including Flame?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, we've tried every horse. Nothing is working."

"Maybe you should keep trying to find him a new friend."

"I don't have time to do that. Neither does my mom." Matt said.

"I can do it. " Kris offered.

Jean sighed. "That would be good."

Jean led Wildfire back into the barn. Kris sighed. She looked to Matt, "I'm going to take a walk down to Davis Farm, want to come?"

"You go ahead, I'll catch up. I want to ask Noah, something real fast."

"OK."

Once Kris was out of ear shot Matt turned to Noah. "I have a theory on why Wildfire keeps running away but I want to know what you think first."

"You think its cause he's trying to be with Kris?" Noah asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I was thinking the same thing."

Matt sighed. "How do we prove it?"

"Well, you've got to get Kris back to the house. Hopefully, if Kris is here he won't escape."

"How, my mom already said she can't move into the house..."

"What about the guest house?"

"It belongs to my, Uncle Jesse. It's only big enough for one person."

"It belongs to him, which means he gets to say who gets to house sit for him while he's away for a long period of time."

Matt's eyes went wide. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Sure Jesse was with them now but if he ever left…."Noah, that's a great idea! Thank you so much."

Noah chuckled. "Don't thank me yet, you still have to talk this over with your Uncle."

Matt nodded. "I will, as soon as I get the chance."

"Good, now go catch up with Kris. You've got a horse to find."

Matt smiled and rushed off. Noah jumped back into his truck and drive away.

* * *

><p>Matt caught up with Kris. She was walking slowly with her head bowed. She didn't even know he was behind her so he used that to his advantage. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the sides making her shriek but giggle as he pulled her into his chest and quickly tickle her.<p>

"Matt," she giggled and turned in his arms. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, but you looked so depressed, I just needed a smile from you."

"Well it worked."

They kissed softly on the lips and pulled back.

"I don't want you to listen to what my mother says to you. You know Wildfire better than anyone else in this entire world and I'm going to tell you that until you finally believe me."

"Thank you, Matt. You always know how to cheer me up."

"Anytime, Furillo." He said with a wink making her giggle.

"Now, how about we turn around and go get the car. We will get there a lot fast. I can bring the trailer around too."

Kris shook her head. "Actually, Matt, I've really tired, do you think we could go to the hotel and rest. Then tomorrow we can go get a new horse?"

Matt smiled and nodded. "Sure, of course, can you make it back to the car….or do I have to carry you?"

She giggled knowing 'carry you' really meant 'throw you over my shoulder'. "I can walk thanks though."

Together they walked back to the car and headed to the hotel. Kris was out like a light the second before her head even touched the pillow. It had been such a long day, Kris was so happy to rest. Matt held her close knowing, she would always be hurt by his mother's words and needed him to hold her close as a reminder that he still and always would love her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt and Kris were up and out early and at Davis Farms at 7:00am on the dot.<p>

After have a quick, almost awkward conversation with Pablo they both went inside to talk to Junior about using his horse Betty Lou, which he agreed to and it no time at all they were headed back to RainTree.

Once they arrived there, Kris ran to get Wildfire as Matt got Betty Lou. They put them both in the paddock and just watched them interact.

"Why does he keep running away? Everything he wants is right here." Kris asked.

"Yeah, for now. Kris, did you ever think you're the reason he runs away? I mean, he always seems to run away after you leave RainTree."

Kris shrugged. "I doubt that, Matt. But thanks for making me feel better."

Matt sighed. He knew she wouldn't believe him but he had to try.

"SO," He started changing the subject. "Are you excited for our double date?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kris shrugged.

"You don't sound very sure."

"I just…I don't know, I never like meeting new people because I never know how much they know about me."

"What do you mean?"

"Like my past, the things I've done?"

"Kris, Junior is a lot of things but he'd never talk about your past with anyone behind your back. Come to think of it, Junior would never mention your past unless you brought it up first. All Laura knows is you guys used to date and you used to live at RainTree."

Kris nodded.

"Look, we don't have to go if you aren't comfortable. I can call Junior and tell him we have to work on Flame."

"No, no, it's ok. I'll be fine. I can't wait." Kris smiled.

"Great."

They shared a kiss.

"Are you ok here for a while? I've got a trial ride I need to prepare for."

"Yeah, they seem to be getting along fine. I'll be good."

"Ok, I'll catch up with you later."

They shared another kiss and Matt took off. Kris sighed and smiled. She just hoped the double date went well.

* * *

><p>Time flew by and soon it was Friday, both Kris and Matt got dressed up and met Junior and Laura at a fancy restaurant in town. They were all seated and severed some water. Everything seemed to be going well. Junior and Laura seemed like the perfect couple<p>

"So, Kris, how did you even meet, Junior?" Laura asked.

"When I moved to RainTree, He was there with Matt, but I really met him at the first race I was ever at, along with Dani and her friend."

"Your first kiss did you make the first move or did he?"

"Why are you asking this?" Junior asked.

"I'm curious about your past that's all. You've only ever told me that you used to date. I'm getting the more important details from, Kris. So, tell me, what was your first kiss like?"

Kris giggled. "Honestly, he made the first move and I…." Kris trailed off into giggles. "I almost broke his arms"

Laura burst into giggles. "Seriously?"

"I was letting her hurt me. I know if I hit a girl I'd be the bad guy so I didn't fight back. But if I really wanted to I could easily take her." Junior said quickly.

"Oh yeah? I dare you to try." Kris laughed.

"Don't tempt me Furillo." Junior warned.

Laura finally caught her breath from laughing so hard. "It's ok, I believe you. You're very strong and manly you don't need to prove it." She said.

"Thank you." Junior said.

Kris shook her head and giggled. "Anyway, that was our first kiss."

"Wow, ours was much more romantic wasn't it, Junior, Baby?"

"Uh…yeah, I guess."

"When was yours?" Kris asked.

"He took me out on this ride through the meadow and set up this picnic with all my favorite foods and drinks, with electronically lit candles, under the moonlight. It was so perfect."

"Wow that does sound romantic." Kris said.

Laura smiled and nodded. "It was, and nobody broke anybody's arm."

Kris giggled. "He started it."

"I was hoping to keep you away from Matt." Junior confessed.

"Great job with that, Man, very well done." Matt teased wrapping his arm around Kris.

"OK, ha-ha, I get it. You don't have to rub it in; anyway I don't want Kris anymore, anyway. I've got my Laura."

"Yes you do."

They both rubbed noses muttering that the other was cuter. Kris and Matt looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Uh, I'm going to use the restroom." Matt said.

Junior and Laura pulled back. "Wait, up, I've got to go too."

Junior and Matt both got up and walked away from the table. That's when the date turned into a nightmare.

"Good, he's gone, now we can get real with each other." Laura started.

"Excuse me?"

"Look, Junior is with me now, so paws off, I know your plan is have both boys as your own because that's what a slut like you does. Well guess what? I'm not going to let that happen. Once we get married I'll make sure Junior stops being your friend and you'll never see him again."

"Back up, first off, I'm not a slut, second, Junior was my best friend long before be turned into your boyfriend and so if he's going to leave anyone it's going to be you thirdly, don't you dare get in my face like that because in case you haven't noticed, I can and will physically hurt you."

"Oh yeah? Who do you think Junior will believe more, a girl with a criminal record or me?" Laura asked.

Kris tried to hide it as her body tensed. "What are you talking about?"

"You've done time, Kris, stolen cars stolen horses and participated in illegal horse races. I know everything."

"How?"

"Ken Davis, told me. So everything he knows about you, I know about you. "Laura lifted her sleeve to reveal a bruise on her arm. "I got this when I fell of my horse the other day, Junior doesn't know. How do you think he will feel if I tell him you caused this?"

"He'll believe me. I'd never hurt you, Junior knows that."

"Kind of like you punched his sister in the face?"

Kris grew silent.

"That's what I thought. You better get used to being alone, Kris, because once I marry, Junior, you're be alone again. I'll get Junior to get Matt to leave you too."

Just then Junior and Matt came back. Laura quickly covered her arm.

Matt could easily tell something had gone down. He slid in next to her and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. He kissed her forehead and whispered. "Are you all right?"

She shook her head against his chest and tightened her grip in his shirt.

"Do you want to go outside and talk about it?" he whispered to her again.

She shook her head again. Matt knew she'd talk about it at home later so he didn't push.

"So, Kris, tell me more about you. How did you hear about RainTree?"

Kris really didn't want to be rude, she wanted Junior to believe she really did try so she answered Laura's questions as brief as she could without telling her too much.

"Pablo, brought me, he knew I was in need of a job and so he took me there."

"How did you and Pablo meet?"

"Um…Horse Camp, he was my riding instructor."

"Which Camp?"

"Oh…um…just camp. It wasn't anything too special."

"What was it called?"

"I don't even remember it was so long ago."

If she knew all this why was she asking? Why was she doing this to her.

"OH, ok, well what about before then, what were you parents like? You did live with them right?"

"Um…yeah, they were…fine."

"My mom and I have the best relationship, so do me and my dad; we're all like best friends. Is that how it is with your parents?"

"Yeah, of course, unbreakable." Kris nodded.

"What about, Wildfire?"

"What about him?"

"Junior tells me you care more about that horse than your own life. So I'm just curious as to why? What makes him so special? When and how did you even meet him?"

"Camp and he was the first horse I road, I guess we have a connection."

"I don't have a connection with the first horse I ever road. Come on; tell me really, why, Wildfire? What is it about, him that you love so much? I mean obviously he wins you lots of money and stuff."

"He's not just for money. He's my best friend so don't you dare say a bad thing about him again." Kris growled.

"Whoa, easy, I'm just asking."

Matt hugged Kris to his side. He knew her bond with Wildfire was so strong that it was unexplainable, but he also know what it was that drew her towards him, and knew Kris wasn't going to reveal that to Laura.

"She's very protective of, Wildfire. Ever since she came back she has been that way. She won't even let me feed him a carrot without letting her inspect it first." He said trying to joke.

"Sounds a bit….obsessive." Laura said.

"Look, Kris….she hasn't had the same life as you, so just go easy on her and so what if Wildfire is her best friend? Taz is my best friend. I'm protective of him."

Laura shrugged. "Whatever, so you clearly didn't grow up around horses so where did you grow up? What was your life like growing up?"

Matt and Junior looked to Kris, wondering how she would answer it. Kris looked to Junior who nodded softly. She looked to Matt who just smiled comfortingly which told her that the choice was up to her and he'd support her with whatever she wanted to do. She looked to Laura and said "My mom worked a lot so I hardly ever saw her, I went to school had very little friends and my father wasn't in the pictures."

"Your mom was a workaholic?"

"Yeah, very much so."

"Interesting."

"Why?"

"Well both my parents were workaholics and I was rich. Your mother was the same and yet you make it sound like you were poor."

Kris shrugged. "She gave her money to charity?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Look, Kris had a hard time growing up and it isn't something she likes to talk about, so just stop asking her and pushing her for information." Matt said.

"How else am I supposed to get to know her?"

"All you need to worry about is who she is now." Matt answered as Kris cuddled closer to his side.

"I need to use the bathroom." Kris said.

Matt let her out and she quickly retreated to the bathroom. Matt knew more had happen before he showed up and it was part of why Kris was suddenly shutting down so much. She was never one to open herself up instantly but he could just tell Kris didn't trust Laura enough to tell her the truth. He just had to wonder why. What had Laura said to cause Kris so much pain?

This date was supposed to cheer Kris up, and all it's done was cause her more pain. Was bringing her back really such a good idea?

* * *

><p><strong>AN sorry for all your Junior and Laura fans, but I promise Junior will find another girlfriend. Will Kris tell Matt what happen? Will she tell Junior, how will he react? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	9. Taking a Stand

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I'm sorry to all you Junior and Kris fans and Junior and Laura fans, but I promise Junior will get a girlfriend too. I hope you like this next chapter:**

* * *

><p>This date was supposed to cheer Kris up, and all it's done was cause her more pain. Was bringing her back really such a good idea?<p>

"I'm going to fix my make-up." Laura said.

She kissed Junior on the cheek and followed after Kris. Matt had a suddenly sicken feeling in his stomach that he should have tried to stop her.

In the bathroom Kris was standing in front of the sinks taking a few deeps breath trying to calm herself down. She didn't want to cry and give Laura the satisfaction of hurting her, so she had to get control and push her feelings back into the locked bottle that never got opened. Just when she finally managed to get control the door opened and Laura walked in. Kris glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I just came to fix my make-up. You should try it sometime."

"I don't need make-up. I have natural beauty. Too bad you weren't that lucky."

"Nobody has natural beauty, especially not ex-cons."

"I was a lot of things, but I was never a con."

"Fine, an ex-criminal then, whatever you are I don't care. You don't have any natural beauty."

"At least when I wear make-up I look better. All make up does to you is makes you look worse. A clown wears better make up than that."

"At least I have a mother and father who respect me and love me. Jean and Pablo don't even love you, and if we're being honest, Wildfire doesn't love you anymore either."

Kris fist started to shake, but she forced herself not to lash out. She would not let Laura provoke her into actually hitting her. "Don't you dare talk about Wildfire, you know nothing about him!"

"Neither do you, you abandon him, twice, how could you?"

"I know more about Wildfire than you do. Second, my relationship with Jean and Pablo is none of your business."

"They hate you just like your real parents do. You ruin lives, Kris. Everyone lives you ever entered you've ruined. Just look at your mother, a drug addict. Your father was smart he got out before you had a change to ruin him. Did you ever consider you're the reason your mother started drugs, did you ever consider you're the reason your father left, did you ever consider you're the reason RainTree fell into such a horrible debt, did you ever consider the reason Wildfire can't race anymore is because of you. You've ruined your mother's life, you've ruined Wildfire's life, and you've ruined the Ritter's life. I will not let you ruin Junior's."

Kris pushed all the hurt and pain of Laura's words into that locked bottle until all she felt nothing at all. "If anyone is going to ruin Junior's life, it's you, he hates all this fame and attention the wedding is getting and once he realizes that you're just a lying slut he'll break up with you."

Laura slapped Kris across the face. Kris grabbed her face in shock and growled.

"You're a life runnier, Kris Furillo, you ruined your mother's life and now you're going to ruin Matt's life." With that Laura turned to leave.

It was in that moment Kris decided for the rest of the date she'd remain completely and totally emotionless. So that's what she did. All her feeling were shoved into the tiny locked bottle and she walked out of the bathroom and over to the table with a fake smile on her face.

The date seemed to go by extremely slow and the time seemed to drag on forever but finally the date was over and Kris and Matt were finally back to the hotel. Kris didn't say a word the entire ride home. Matt was worried because, she didn't speak but she held onto his hand like it was her lifeline. She seemed very clingy that's what worried him the most because she wasn't normally very clingy at all.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hotel and Kris went right over to the bed and laid down on it curling to a fetal position. Matt went over sat down on the bed by her side.<p>

"Baby, talk to me. What did Laura do or say to you?"

"If Junior told you to break up with me and gave you a good reason would you do it?" she asked trying and failing at hiding the whimper.

"No, of course not, I love you, Kris, I'd never leave you. Why are you asking me this?"

"If Laura told you I hit her and she had a bruise to prove it, would you believe her or me?"

"You, every time. No matter what."

"Even though I have a criminal background?"

"Did Laura call you a criminal?" Matt asked, a bit louder and angrier than he meant to.

Kris didn't answer. It gave Matt all the answers he needed.

"Kris you are not a criminal!"

Kris just rolled onto her side facing away from Matt.

"Kris, Baby, please talk to me, what's the matter?"

Kris ignored it. That last time she had shut down this much was when he first found her at the hotel. It scared Matt that she was pulling away again. "Hey," he cooed gently rubbing her back. "Sweetie, please, talk to me."

There was still no response. Matt sighed and lay down next to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed the back of her hair. "I won't ever force you to talk, but I refuse to just sit around and let you be upset without comforting you or holding you." He kissed the back of her head again. "When you're ready to talk I'll be right here to listen. Until then I'm going to lay here with you and just hold you."

Thankfully Kris turned in his arms and snuggled closer to his chest. She still didn't speak, but Matt didn't care, she still reacted which meant she did hear him and she did register what he said. That's all he really cared about. He kissed her cheek and just laid there on his side with her close in his arms. His hands moved up and down her back giving her what comfort he could. He still had no idea what had happen all he knew was Kris was hurt and Laura was going to pay.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of silence, Kris looked up from his chest. "Matt…I'm sorry. I love you and I trust you more than anyone. You know that right?"<p>

"Of course, Angel."

"I'm sorry, I just…I'm so used to being abused verbally that I also got used to just bottling it all up and acting like I didn't care. Between, Jean, and then Laura I just…I couldn't take anymore and the only way I knew how to protect myself was to just shut down, push everyone out and hide it."

"You do know you don't have to hide from me."

Kris nodded. "I do, I just needed that reminder. When you said that you wouldn't force me to talk but that you would just hold me until I was ready to, reminded of that. So thank you."

"Anytime. Do you want to talk about what happen?"

Kris inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. "Laura just said some verbally abusive things to me that really hurt my feelings."

"About what?"

Kris shrugged. "Everything…anything. She knew more about my past than she let on. Mr. Davis had told her everything. She said that I…I ruined people's life and she wasn't going to let me ruin Junior's. She told me I ruined my mother's life and that I was the reason she turned to drugs. She told me I ruined Jean's life and that I'm the reason RainTree went into such bad debt. She said I'm the reason Wildfire can't race anymore. She said I…she said I was going to ruin your life."

"Oh, Kris, Baby, if anything you've saved my life. I wasn't happy without you."

"You and your mom fought every day since I got home..."

"Kris, my mom and I have been fighting ever since she turned RainTree into the Dude Ranch. It has nothing to do with you; my mom makes it that way hoping you'll leave. You didn't ruin my life. You never could."

"I know, but her words still hurt, everyone keeps telling me I don't know Wildfire or care about him…" Kris trialed off as her voice cracked.

Wildfire was Kris's one true weakness and he knew it. The easiest way to hurt Kris was through Wildfire and seems like everyone else knew it too.

"Kris, nobody else was willing to kidnap him just to save him from the slaughter house. Nobody else was willing to risk getting sent to jail to save Wildfire. Nobody else was willing to go against Dani's first choice doctor to stop Wildfire from being put down. Nobody else was willing to go against a cop to teach them how to train Wildfire through the course. Kris you've gone above and beyond for Wildfire. Nobody has the right to tell you that you don't know him or don't care about him because as far as I'm concerned you know him better than anyone else, even me."

"I abandon him."

"Like you had a choice? My mother kicked you out. She's the reason Wildfire doesn't race anymore, because she took racing from RainTree."

Kris sighed. "It wasn't just about Wildfire, she told me that once she and Junior got married she'd made sure Junior stopped being my friend and then he'd make you stop being my friend."

Matt shook his head. "That's not going to happen. Tomorrow you and I are meeting with Junior alone and telling him all this. There is no way he'll stay with her after he hears what awful things she said to you. "

Kris nodded softly.

"Now, are you going to smile for me or will I have to take drastic actions?"

Kris gave her best smile, Matt chuckled. "Close enough." He kissed her forehead. He reached behind him and turned off the lights.

"I love you, Kris. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too, Matt. Thank you."

They kissed passionately on the lips. Once they broke apart they cuddled closer and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt woke up and saw Kris was all ready dressed.<p>

"Going somewhere?" he asked.

"Work." She answered.

Matt sat up in bed. "I thought you had today off."

"I did, but Noah just called. He needs a hand so I'm going in just for the morning to help out, he said you can come if you want."

"Thanks but I should get back to the ranch. I've got at least three trial ride to go on, if my mom doesn't sign me up for more."

Kris nodded. "Ok, well…um…what time are we meeting Junior?"

"Around lunch time, I've got to call to make sure but that would be my guess. I'll pick you up at 12:30-ish."

Kris nodded again.

Matt stood up and went over to her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "You feeling ok today?" he asked.

She shrugged. "Better than last night but still not myself."

Matt sighed softly. "Would you feel better if I went to talk to Junior alone? Are you nervous about that?"

"No, I'll tell Junior, I just don't think he'll take it well."

Matt nodded softly and kissed her head. "You want a ride to work?"

She nodded. Matt kissed her forehead. "I love you, Kris. It's always going to be you and I will always be on your side. That's a promise."

He knew she was still hurting from yesterday and he wanted to give her that reminder that he was there for her.

"I know, Matt. I love you too. Thank you."

Matt took a quick shower before dropping them both off at where they needed to be. Matt worked fast and got everything done that he needed to do in record time because he wanted to get back to Kris as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Once he was finished with all his work he rushed inside to get cleaned up. He crashed into someone else sending them both to the floor.<p>

"Sorry, that was my fault."

"It's all right, no harm done…"

Matt stood up to see Jesse.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry."

Jesse laughed. "It's all right. I'm fine. I'm happy to see you so excited again. It was a hard six months while Kris was gone."

Matt nodded. "Yeah that was rough…actually I wanted to talk to you about her."

"She's not feeling so much at home anymore is she?"

Matt shook his head. "She's regretting coming home and I don't want her to do that. So, I was just wondering if…well…the next time you had to go away for a while…if you wouldn't mind Kris and I house sitting, and living in the guest house? I just think it would help Kris feel more at home."

"I'm fine, but you'll have to convince your mother."

"Don't worry; I've been fighting with mom for too long. This time, I am going to take a stand. She won't make Kris feel worse than she already does. I'll make sure of it."

Jesse nodded. "All right, then. They house is yours. How soon can you move in?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to spend the next several months traveling and I leave tonight."

"Tomorrow morning it is."

"All right."

"Thank you!" Matt laughed.

He hugged his Uncle tightly and rushed to the bathroom to shower and go find Kris. This would sure put a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the clinic as fast as possible and ran inside.<p>

"Dani where is Kris!" he asked.

"Hi, Matt, how are you? My day is going great, thank you." Dani teased.

Matt chuckled. "Hey, Dani, sorry. I just got some great news and I can't wait to share it with Kris."

"She could sure use the good news." Dani sighed.

Matt sighed too. "She's still shut down?"

Dani nodded. "She's like a robot. She's doing what she has to do and she's hardly speaking to anyone. "

Matt nodded. "The double date last night didn't go as well as expected. Kris really was hurt by it."

"I had a feeling that's what it was. Laura came home crying last night, telling Junior it was the worst date ever and that Kris was so horrible to her and so mean and how Junior shouldn't be her friend anymore, on and on."

"Did Kris tell you her side?"

"No," Dani shook her head. "I don't need to hear it. I know who is right and who is wrong. I know, Kris, the only reason she'd say the things she did was if she was provoked. I know Laura provoked her first."

Matt smiled softly. "Thank you, Dani. It good we've got another person on our side."

"Yeah, but fair warning, Laura cried herself to sleep last night on Junior's shoulder so he's really angry. There is a good chance he won't believe you."

Matt sighed. "I know, but we have to try."

"You're hurting Kris, Matt. I can see it in her face. All it's going to take is one more thing to go wrong and she's gone. She's not going to stay someplace she isn't wanted or where she feels she causes trouble. If one more thing goes wrong because of her she's gone. So you need to be careful."

Matt shook his head. "I'm not going to let her go, again, Dani. If she leaves I'll chase her. She belongs here. We both know it."

"Yeah, we both know it, but Kris doesn't. That's the problem."

"Yeah, well once I share the good news she'll feel better."

"What good news?"

"I've found a way to get her back to RainTree."

"Wait, you mean living there?"

Matt nodded. "Uncle Jesse, gave me the guest house."

"Matt, that's great! Kris is going to so happy."

"I hope so." Matt sighed. "I really hope so."

Kris came out. She saw Matt and she smiled a little Matt smiled back. They shared a hug and a kiss.

"I've got some great news for you, Kris. I spoke to my Uncle Jesse and…"

"Later, Matt, we need to get going or we will be late." Kris sighed and pulled away. She looked to Dani. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Dani just nodded and smiled. "See ya, Kris. Just remember, I'm always on your side…even if my brother isn't."

Kris smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

She turned and walked out of the room. Matt sighed and said a small goodbye to Dani and went after her.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the restaurant where they were meeting Junior and they were both nervous. They sat at the table waiting for Junior to show up.<p>

"Matt, if Junior doesn't believe us…" Kris started softly.

"He will." Matt finished for her. "He has to."

"But if he doesn't…."

"Kris, stop. He's going to believe us."

Kris sighed and nodded. Deep down they both knew Junior was never going to believe them, but Matt, knew where Kris was headed with her questioning and he didn't want to hear her say the words. He knew if Junior didn't believe them and he stopped being their friends Kris would leave and blame herself for their no longer being friends and Matt couldn't handle that.

Junior arrived and sat down across from them. Before they could speak he spoke first looking at Kris. "Let's get down to business. Kris, you were a jerk to Laura last night, she told me everything, so don't try to deny it and she said she didn't want you at the wedding anymore." Then he looked to Matt. "You're still invited and you're still my best man you just need to find a different date…and maybe a different girlfriend."

Matt growled. "I don't want to come to your wedding. Because Laura is a liar, Laura was the jerk last night, Junior. She said some horrible stuff to Kris last night and it really hurt her feelings. So don't you dare act like this is all Kris's fault."

"Excuse me? Kris told Laura that a clown looked better with make-up on than she does."

"Did she tell you that she told me I was ugly without make-up? She also called me a criminal, Junior. She said because I was a criminal I could never be beautiful."

"Well…Kris, you did steal and break the law."

"Don't you dare call her a criminal! Matt growled. "You and I both know Kris did what she did to protect herself and others."

"Yeah, that's what she says. But we both know she changed while she was away and spent the entire six months making money by doing illegal horse racing. She never learned her lesson from the last time. She's going to ruin our friendship again just like she did last time."

"No, you're going to ruin our friendship! Junior, I'm your best friend do you really think I'd hurt you in this way if I didn't have to?"

"You'd do or say anything to keep, Kris happy. If Kris doesn't like Laura, you'll both come up with a reason to get me to break up with her."

"Junior, I'm the one who told you to marry her in the first place. Why would I all of sudden turn around and say no if I didn't have a good reason."

"Because Kris is a cry baby and you're weak when it comes to Kris, so whatever she says Laura did you'll believe even if it's not true."

"It is true, Junior. Laura was very verbally abusive towards Kris last night. Kris was really hurt by her and I thought for sure you'd believe me over her."

"Laura said you try to guilt me into believing you. She also told me that Kris told her she was going to try to break us up because she is jealous and she wants to have us both."

"Kris isn't like that Junior and you know it!"

"Maybe, I used to know her, and then she left for 6 months and didn't make any contact."

"Jean kicked her out, Junior, she didn't leave willingly."

"She was kicked out of RainTree, she could have come to stay with me or gotten a hotel somewhere."

"Your father would have called the cops on me before I got passed the front door and you know it!" Kris argued.

"So stay in a hotel."

"I had no money to do that, I barely had enough money to leave town!"

"You still left, you had other places to go other choices and you left town anyway. Plus it's not like we were together. You got together with Matt, behind my back, and not to mention the same day I lost R.J. As far as I'm concerned, Kris, you never changed. You're still the same criminal you were who left Camp Lagrange. People don't change."

"You're one to talk; does Laura know you used to be pig that slept with any girl you saw?" Kris asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Actually, she does and she forgiven me for that because she knows I'm different now…let me rephrase that. Normally people can change. Criminal's don't ever change. Once a criminal, always a criminal. Don't come near me or Laura ever again."

Matt growled. "You used to be one of Kris's best friends. I thought for sure you'd believe her over Laura. Dani does."

"Dani has always liked Kris better, ever since Kris came back into town. That's just one of the many things Kris has messed up. Dani used to be best friends with Laura and now because of Kris, Dani hates her."

"Did you ever think you were the problem?" Matt asked.

"Look, I'm not going to fight with you Matt. You have a choice, you can pick me and you can find a new girlfriend and a hot date to bring to the wedding and still be my best man, or, you can pick Kris and our friendship is over."

Matt just glared. "There is no choice, Junior, if you were a real friend you wouldn't have said that." He looked to Kris and took her hand. "Let's go."

Kris and Matt stood up and everything came crashing down. Kris just took off in a run. Matt saw the tears streaming down her cheeks and he knew, that one more big moment, that Dani had mentioned, just happen. Kris couldn't take it anymore and she was going to leave again. Matt growled at Junior and took off after her.

The restaurant was across from the hotel they were staying at so they had decided to leave the car there and walk over, which right now, Matt was starting to regret. She was always faster than him and he'd never catch up with her. Hopefully he'd be able to reach the hotel before she left for good.

* * *

><p>When he finally got to their room he saw Kris packing her suitcase. He went over to her and grabbed both her hands in his to stop her. "Kris, stop." He ordered gently.<p>

"No, let me go!" she said struggling to pull her hands free.

"No, not until you agree to stop packing."

She struggled and growled when she couldn't get free. She stopped fighting and sighed. "Matt, I have to leave. Ever since I came back I've ruined your life. You and mom almost hate each other, you and Junior hate each other again after finally getting back together. Pablo will throw a party. Wildfire will stop running away. Don't you get it? Everyone will be better off without me here."

"You've done nothing but make my life better, Kris. You've helped me become so much happier. You've also saved more lives than just mine."

"Oh yeah? Name one life, other than yours I've saved?"

"I've got two, Wildfire and Flame, not to mention the other 11 horses in The Dirty Dozen. They would all be dead if you weren't here."

"Dani and Junior were there too. They helped saved them."

"If you hadn't suggested racing Flame we never would have found him living in such a horrible home. They would have died from starvation or worse."

"Noah saved Wildfire."

Matt shook his head. "If you hadn't been so stubborn and brought in that second doctor, Mom and Pablo would have had Wildfire put down. You saved his life again, Kris. That's twice now, you've saved him. You saved all the horses in The Dirty Dozen, but most important, you saved me. I was nothing without racing. You even said it yourself. I had that look that everything inside me is dying? Well, because of you, everything has been brought back to life. I'm happy again, you did that for me."

Kris sniffed back tears that were close to falling.

Matt let one hand go off hers and used his thumb to wipe away a lone tear from her cheek.

"My mother and I fighting, it's been happening for a long time. Long before you came back, Junior and I…he'll learn the truth soon enough. We're best friends; we always get back together in the end. You can't leave, Kris. If you do, I'll be forced to follow you and abandon the race horses."

"You'd really follow me?" Kris whimpered.

"I spent six months searching for you last time. This time is no different. I'd follow you anywhere and everywhere, Kris."

Kris smiled through her tears. "I love you." She whimpered.

Matt pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest and rubbed her back. "I love you too."

Kris pulled away and reached into her suitcase. She removed her clothes and was about to put them back into the draw. Matt stopped her. "Keep packing."

"What? Why?"

"We're moving out of this hotel."

"And to where?"

"The guest house in RainTree. I spoke with Uncle Jesse; he's going to be traveling for a while and gave me the guest house. Which means I get to say who is and who isn't allowed inside. You're moving back to RainTree, Kris, and this time, you're not leaving."

Tears filled Kris's eyes again.

"No, Kris, I wanted to make you happy." Matt said.

"I am, these are happy tears, Matt."

Matt smiled and they shared a hug.

"What about, Jean?"

"I own, part of RainTree. I have rights to allow you in and I'm going to stand up to my mom and tell her that. If she didn't feel the need to include me in turning RainTree into a Dude Ranch, I won't include her on this. She's going to listen to, Kris, this time; I won't let her hurt you."

Kris smiled softly and nodded. She finally realized it wasn't about her. It was about him feeling like he really was a part owner of RainTree and the power of making some choices for his own, and not obeying everything his mother said.

That night they packed their bags and all their stuff and went to bed early. They wanted to be up and out early to be in the guest house and ready to train Flame by 6. For the first time in a long time Kris slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris and Matt were both super excited to go home. They got up, showered, and had a quick breakfast before signing out of the hotel and heading back to RainTree.<p>

When they got there they spent some time unpacking and then relaxing for some time. After that it was back to work. Kris couldn't wait to train Flame, his times got better each run and Matt knew it was because Kris was getting the confidence in herself back. She was laughing again as she raced, smiling widely, just loving life again. It was a smile Matt hadn't seen in a long time.

They spent all day training, only taking small breaks to eat, and trained each horse and Wildfire didn't jump the paddock once, the entire day. Every break Kris would go and spend time with him and she and Matt would fool around. It was just like old times. Kris hadn't felt this happen in a very long time.

By the end of the day she was wiped out. She collapsed on the bed and groaned. Matt chuckled. "Happy to be home?"

"Very, I just forgot what it was like to spend an entire day training horses."

Matt chuckled. "We've had a very busy, very long day. Why don't you just take a nice hot shower and we can go to bed."

Kris nodded and got up and went into the bathroom. Matt used that time to leave and go next door to talk with his mother.

When he walked in she was in the kitchen.

"Matt, you're just in time for dinner." She said.

"Actually, I'm going to crash early. Kris and I have had a long day."

"I saw you out there, Flame is doing very well."

"Kris is doing good too."

Jean shrugged. "She's all right. Are you staying in tonight?"

"I'm going to the guest house, Kris is waiting for me, and before you say anything. Uncle Jesse gave it to me so I get to say who is allowed inside it and who isn't. Also, Mom, in case you forgot I owe part of RainTree and I'm finally going to take a stand and take what is mine! I own parts of this ranch and I'm allowed to say who is allowed on this ranch and who is not! Kris is going to stay in RainTree, Mom. You can hate it as much as you want but it won't change. I'm part owner and I say she stays."

"You should discuss it with me first."

"You mean like how you discussed turning this place into a Dude Ranch, with me?"

"Matt, I did what was best for RainTree."

"Yeah? Well, I am too. I don't want you anywhere near the Guest House. I want you to leave Kris alone. You've hurt her enough and she is finally happy again. So don't you dare think of going to send her home because if you do I will never forgive, and I'll take The Dirty Dozen, and Wildfire and I'll leave. You'll never see me again. From this moment on, we're business partners, nothing more and nothing less."

"Is this because of Kris?"

"No, it's because of you, because you don't include me on anything having to do with RainTree and you never listen to me when I try and explain to you how I feel about, Kris. If you're going to ignore me and my rights to this Ranch I'll do the same. Any choices I make concerning the ranch I will not ask your permission on. I will just do what I feel is best."

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but you do what you have to do and I'll do what I have to do."

Matt just nodded and left the house. Kris was finally back at RainTree where she belonged and he had finally stood up to his mother. Things were finally starting to get better. Matt couldn't help but smile as he walked out of the house. Finally standing up to his mother felt…good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Matt finally stood up to his mother! But will things continue to get better, or will they get worse? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	10. The Truth is Out

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! **

* * *

><p>The next morning was another great morning, Kris and Matt had a great time together training the horses spending all that time together. Kris also loved spending all that more time with Wildfire and he didn't jump the paddock once.<p>

After their lunch break, Kris went over to Matt who was washing one of the horses. "Hey."

"Hey, Angel."

"Do you need me?"

"Um…that depends…"

"I want to take Wildfire out for a run. But if you need me…"

"No, no, you go on, have fun."

"Thank you!"

Kris ran off and quickly rushed back to Wildfire and tacked him up and headed out. She loved racing in general but there was something special of racing on Wildfire, it made her feel so happy and relaxed and at ease.

She stopped at the meadow and let Wildfire eat as she just rested in the sun. She closed her eyes and smiled. Finally she felt like her life was turning around again and she was finally happy. She suddenly felt Wildfire standing over her sniffing her face. Kris giggled and tried to turn away from him but his nose followed her. "Stop, Boy, that tickles." She giggled.

Wildfire just continued and Kris continued to giggle.

"But daddy…" a voice whined. Kris and Wildfire stopped and looked around. In the distance by the road Kris saw Laura with her father.

"Daddy, I told you, I don't want to marry Junior. You promised I'd get my pay right away."

"Honey, I promise you as soon as you and Junior are officially together I'll give you your payment. Until then, just continue the way you are."

"But Daddy, I don't even like Junior, I much rather go back to that other boy I really love."

Kris gasped softly and covered her mouth to muffle it.

"I know that Pumpkin, but just do this for me a little longer. I promise it will all be worth your while"

"Fine, but I refuse to be married to him longer than a month."

"Deal!"

The two shook hands and drove out of sight.

"What am I going to do now, Wildfire? Should I tell Junior what I heard? He's already angry with me; I doubt he'd believe me."

Kris sighed and bowed her head. "Let's go home. Matt needs me."

Kris slowly walked back to the ranch. She was not in the mood to run anymore. She needed time to think about what she was going to do with this new information.

* * *

><p>She finally made it back to the ranch. Matt was just handing off Flame to a ranch hand. He smiled when he saw her but frowned when she didn't smile back. He went over to her.<p>

"Hey, what's going on?"

She didn't answer she jut hugged him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. She still had Wildfire's leash in her hand.

A ranch hand tried to take him but Kris just whimpered.

"It's ok; we will take care of it." Matt said.

The ranch hand nodded and walked away.

"Baby, what's the matter? Is Wildfire hurt? Should I call the vet?"

Kris shook her head.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head.

"Then what's the matter? Why are you so upset?"

"Can we go home and talk?"

"Sure, but we need to leave Wildfire here."

Kris just whimpered again.

"He can't come to the house, Baby. We either need to stay here and talk or let a ranch hand take Wildfire and go to the house."

Kris sighed and clung tighter to him. "I overheard Laura and her dad talking. She doesn't even love Junior. She is doing this because her dad is paying her. I heard her say that there is a boy she loves more than Junior. She also said that she wasn't going to stay married to Junior any longer than 1 month. After that she was going to divorce him."

Matt sighed. "Wow, that's rough."

"I don't know what to do. I thought of telling Junior but…he already hates me. I don't think he'd believe me."

Matt nodded. "I know, but we have to tell him."

"When? The wedding is tomorrow."

"I'll go and try to talk to him about it tonight then; most couples spend this night apart so maybe I can get him alone."

"Can I stay here?"

"Sure, why don't you get Wildfire ready for the night, get him his dinner and everything. Take a nice hot shower and change into something comfortable. Then I'll bring home some food we can eat and go to bed."

Kris nodded and they shared a goodbye kiss and Matt took off. Kris sighed and rubbed Wildfire on the nose. "I hope Junior believes Matt." She whispered.

* * *

><p>After an uneventful evening Kris was back at the guest house when she heard the door open. She looked up from the magazine she was reading and gasped. "Matt what happen?"<p>

Matt had a giant bruise on his eye and a busted lip. "What happen?" she asked again as she jumped out of the bed and rushed to him.

"Let's just say Junior didn't take the news too well."

Kris sighed. "I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"No, it's not. Don't blame this on yourself. Junior needs to learn the truth and I'm going to keep trying until he does. I won't let him get hurt."

Kris sighed. "Does that mean we're going to the wedding?"

Matt nodded. "We have to try and stop the wedding at any cost."

Kris nodded. "Ok. Let's do it."

Kris just hoped it didn't end with Matt being injured again. If things went well Matt and Junior would be friends again….hopefully.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris and Matt woke up and prepared themselves for the day ahead. Neither of them were looking forward to it.<p>

They snuck in and sat in the back out of sight. If they were going to do this they'd have to do it right. They sat there through the entire thing, through all the vows. When the Pastor asked if anyone objected that's when Matt stood up to object but just as he did the power went out.

Mr. Davis got up and spoke to everyone, telling them to stay seated. Kris leaned over to whisper to him. "I have to use the bathroom."

"Can't you wait? The lights are out and Junior's house is big enough when the lights are on. I don't want you to get lost or hurt."

"I can't wait, if I do something very embarrassing will happen."

Matt chuckled. "All right, just be quick."

Kris quickly left and tried to find her way to the bathroom. She failed to notice Laura look right at her as she left.

"Junior, Baby, I'm going use this moment to freshen up in the bathroom." She told Junior.

"You look, Beautiful." Junior smiled.

"I know but I really need to go, I promise I'll be back."

With that Laura followed after Kris.

* * *

><p>Kris finally found the door and opened it she went inside. The door closed behind her and she gasped. Since when did Junior have an indoor swimming pool?<p>

"Great." Kris muttered to herself.

The lights turned back on. Kris gasped when she realized how close she was to the pool edge. She couldn't swim and the last thing she wanted to do was drowned. She moved further away from the pool. She got a text from Matt asking her where she was and that Laura had disappeared too.

_I'm lost; I ended up in the pool area and not a clue how to get back. _

_Just stay there, I'll be there is a minute to help you. _

Kris sighed and started to pace back and forth. The door opened and she said "Finally, I was…" she stopped when she saw it wasn't Matt. It was Laura.

"Laura, what are you doing here?" Kris asked.

"I live here, what's your excuse?"

Kris crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her. "Junior is my best friend and I will not let you hurt him like this I heard you and father talking. You don't even love him. I'm here to make sure he knows it."

"You wouldn't dare." Laura growled.

"I would and I am, as soon as I get the change."

"I won't let you."

"Fine, Matt knows too, he's telling Junior right now."

Laura growled and shoved Kris, causing her to stumble backwards, closer to the pool edge.

"If Junior breaks things off with me, I will personally come after you."

"If Junior breaks things off with you, it will be your own fault for being such a horrible person." Kris bit back.

"Oh better yet, I'll go after Wildfire, maybe poison his food or water one night while you're all sleeping. Maybe I'll cause him to have such a bad break that he has to be put down. That way it wouldn't be my fault."

"You touch Wildfire and I'll be coming after you. Don't forget I've done time, I know how to hurt you and make it look like an accident."

"I dare you to try. Then you can see how much longer you walk around free. "

Laura got real close to Kris's face. She bent back a bit getting nervous on how close she was to the pool edge.

"Now you listen and listen good, you stay away from me and Junior, if you do anything to ruin this marriage I'll personally kill you."

She gave Kris was last shove and Kris landed in the water with a splash. She could instantly feel the water strangling her lungs, her arms and legs feeling like weights as she tried to move them.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Oh please, don't be such a baby, just swim." Laura scoffed.

"I can't!" she choked out.

She continue to trash about in the water hoping to keep her head above water long enough to catch her breath, but with every mouthful of water she got less and less air.

"Help!" she screamed again.

Suddenly the door burst open. Junior and Matt rushed in. "KRIS!" they both shouted. Matt ran over and jumped into the water, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her up to the surface and out of the water. Junior wrapped a towel around her as Matt patted her back helping her get rid of the water that was still strangling her lungs, as she coughed uncontrollably

"Matt…" she coughed out clinging to him like a life line.

"Shhh, it's ok. I got you, you're safe. Shhh, you're safe." Matt soothed.

Kris finally stopped coughing but was breathing heavy. She couldn't help but look at the water in fear. She never learned to swim so she was never in the water till that moment and she never knew how terrifying water could actually be, and she'd be happy with never seeing another pool or lake or anything else as long as she lived.

"What happen?" Matt asked her gently kissing her head.

She hissed and pulled back. Matt gently moved some hair from her face to see a small cut on her head. "Oh, Baby…" he cooed. He looked to Junior. "Can you get a first aid kit?"

He nodded and quickly rushed off. Once he was gone he looked to Laura. "What did you do to her?"

"Why do you always assume it was me?"

"Kris wouldn't go in the water by her own free will. She must have been pushed and you were the only ones in here. So what did you do?"

"Fine, I pushed her. I threatened her life than I pushed her into the pool."

"Why?"

"She was going to tell Junior the truth."

"What truth?"

"The truth that I don't love Junior and that I'm only marrying him so my daddy will pay me."

"You what!" a voice yelled.

Laura spun around to see Junior.

"Junior, I…I had to say that. Kris threatened me."

Junior looked to Kris; she was sitting on Matt's lap her head resting in his shoulder as she shook and breathed heavily. She looked weak and very much in need of rest, but more importantly, she was in no shape to be making threats.

"Kris can barely stand up right now."

"Not now, before, that's why I pushed her into the pool."

"Save it, I heard the whole thing."

"How?" Laura asked.

"This house had a video camera in every room; the first aid kit is in the control room. I saw and heard everything, even everything before Matt and I came in. "If something happens to Wildfire I'll show the cops that tape and you'll be sent to jail."

"It won't matter, Wildfire will be dead."

Kris let out a weak whimper.

"Shhh, she's won't touch Wildfire." Matt cooed.

"It's over Laura get out of my house." Junior growled.

Laura looked at Kris and glared "This isn't over. You'll be sorry you ever messed with me."

Laura stormed out of the room and Junior ran over to Kris and opened the first aid kit, getting the supplies for her head.

"Is she all right?"

"A small bump nothing too serious. I think after some rest she'll be fine." Matt answered.

"I'm so sorry, I should have believed you."

"It's ok, we're just sorry we had to be right."

"It's ok, so are we friends?"

Matt nodded. "For sure."

They both smiled at each other and bumped fists. "Well, I need to go break the news to everyone, will you be ok here?"

"Yeah, we will be fine."

Junior nodded. He stood up and gave Kris a small kiss on the head. "I love you little sister."

With that he ran off. Matt hugged Kris tighter to his chest and stroked her hair. Things hadn't gone as planned, and it would take Kris time to get over the trauma of almost drowning, but in the end everything worked out the way it should because they were all friends again and that was the way things were supposed to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yay! Matt and Junior are friends again. But will Kris ever get over her new fear of water? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	11. Supporting Kris

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 7 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Enjoy this next chapter::**

* * *

><p>The new few days passed by quickly, Junior, Kris, and Matt were as close as ever. It was like nothing ever changed between them. The whole thing with Laura never even happened. Flame had been doing good too, and Kris was loving riding him and being back in RainTree.<p>

One afternoon, Matt and Kris were having breakfast when Kris spoke. "Hey, I was thinking, what if we try racing Flame with another race horse, like Wildfire. Maybe that will get him excited and he'll bring his time up."

"Hmmm, I don't know, it's worth a shot. Who shall we get to ride Wildfire?" Matt asked with a teasing smile.

"Yes! Thank you; I'll go get home ready."

Kris jumped from her chair and raced to the door.

"Freeze! Hold it Furillo" he called.

She turned back to him. "What?"

"You won't do anyone any good if you throw up on the race track. Finish eating and shower then we can both go tack up the horses together."

"But, Matt, I want to go race Wildfire now." She whined.

Matt chuckled. "I don't care, you can't just eat and then race a horse, you'll get sick."

Kris sighed. She went back to the table and sat down. Matt chuckled at her pout. "Stop pouting or I'll find someone else to race with Flame."

Kris instantly smiled and Matt chuckled. "That's better."

They both finished their breakfast and took a shower. After that Kris and Matt got the horses ready and headed to the track.

* * *

><p>Kris got on Wildfire and instantly felt ready and excited for the race. The other jockey on Flame next to her got ready.<p>

Matt shouted go and the both took off. Kris smiled as she raced with Wildfire. She loved to race horses but racing Wildfire was her favorite thing to do. She raced the entire track twice she really didn't care about winning in that moment; she just loved racing Wildfire again.

She finally came to a stop and looked back out to where Matt was, she saw Pablo walking away from her and her heart dropped to her stomach. Jean seemed to be a little bit more supportive and nice the last few days, but Pablo wasn't budging and was still angry at her for her past mistakes. She sighed and climbed off Wildfire. A ranch hand led him away.

Matt ran over to her. "That was great."

She just nodded. Matt followed her gaze and sighed. "Don't worry about him, you were fantastic out there."

Kris smiled and nodded. "Thanks, come on, Wildfire could use a bath."

Matt nodded. He knew the smile was fake, but he also knew she wouldn't break down until tonight when they were alone.

Kris got Wildfire and all the supplies and tied him to a small hold and started to bathe him. Wildfire always made her feel better when she was sad, but for some reason it wasn't helping today.

"That went well." Kris said sarcastically.

"So, Pablo didn't go for it. The point is your idea worked. Flame got juiced. We're on to the next training phase."

"I know, it's just this whole thing with Pablo, he's not giving me any breaks. I show up and he shuts down. It's like he can't get passed our old stuff."

She threw the brush she was using into the bucket and sighed. Matt smiled softly. "Hey, how about we take the rest of the afternoon off. I'll go tack up Taz, you can tack up Wildfire and we can go down to the hot springs. That will make you feel better."

"I don't know, Matt. Shouldn't we be working?"

"We can take a break, Flame needs his rest, come on it will make you feel better. "

Kris sighed. "Matt…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer. Tack up Wildfire and meet me back here."

With that he turned and went back inside to the barn. Kris sighed. "What do you say, Wildfire? Are you up for another run?"

Wildfire neighed and nodded. Kris chuckled. "Of course side with him." She gave his neck a small scratch and started to tack him up.

Just as she was finished Junior pulled up.

"Hey." Kris greeted from on top of Wildfire.

"Hey, looking good up there."

Kris chuckled. "Thanks, Matt and I are headed to the hot springs. Do you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll run home get some stuff and meet you guys there." Junior nodded.

"Sounds good."

Junior left the ranch just as Matt came out on Taz. "Was that, Junior?"

"Yeah, I invited him to the hot springs with us." Kris nodded.

"Oh, all right, cool. Are you ready to go?"

Kris shrugged. "As I'll ever be."

"Let's race, Taz and I have been practicing I'm sure we can beat you and Wildfire."

"Yeah, maybe in your dreams."

They both took off. Kris laughed as Wildfire ran. She was feeling better already. Matt knew he'd never win against her and Wildfire but it was always fun to try.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the hot springs. After tying up their horses they got into the water…well, Matt got in the water, Kris just removed her clothes to reveal her swim suit and put her feet in. Junior joined them shortly after.<p>

"So what's going on?" Junior asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kris asked.

"Oh come on, it's all over your face. Something is wrong."

Kris sighed. Why did she have to be friends with people who could read her so easily? "Nothing, just having a rough morning."

"Why?"

"Just…nothing."

"Kris, come on, you can tell me."

"Don't worry about it, Junior. It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I know how to make you speak Furillo."

He went towards her and reached out to her, but Kris grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"AH! Let go!"

Kris let him go and stood up and ran back to the horses. Matt quickly went after her. Kris had her face buried in Wildfire's neck. Matt knew she was crying. He went over to her and gently pulled her away from the horse and into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and cried.

Pablo had always been like the father she never had and it hurt so much that he was still angry at her. If Jean could forgive her, and Matt could forgive her, why couldn't he? He forgave her the last time she stole Wildfire, so why was now so different?

Matt just rubbed her back and kissed her hair softly. His mom was slowly coming around and slowly starting to trust Kris again, why couldn't Pablo? Didn't he see how much he was hurting Kris? Did he even care?

Junior came over confused. Matt mouthed "Pablo" to him and he just nodded. He went over to them and rubbed Kris's back. They all just stood there letting Kris cry out all her hurt and pain. Neither of them cared about how much time had passed, Matt knew, Kris needed this.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Matt's cell phone rang. He sighed and took it from his pocket. "Matt Ritter." He answered. "The entry forms? Yes, just fax them to the RainTree number. Thank you very much. Bye, Bye." He hung up and looked to Junior. Kris pulled away enough to look at him. "Flame?" she asked.<p>

"Flame." Matt nodded.

"Flame is in his first big race? That's great! Oh my gosh, Matt, you did it!" She instantly smiled.

"No, no, we did it, Kris, WE did it."

They both hugged happily. After crying for a few minutes now this great news Kris felt happy again…

"Now all we need is to find a jockey."

…and she was sad again. She had forgotten that she wouldn't be allowed to race Flame and that hurt. She sighed and buried her face back into Matt's chest. She was not having a good day.

* * *

><p>The next day was a lot better. Kris woke up bright and early, ate, showered, and got to work training Flame. She wanted him to be ready for his first big race.<p>

Matt stood on the side with the timer. After a couple times around a ranch hand led her back to the start.

"Did she see that? Did you see that!" she exclaimed.

She hopped off Wildfire and rushed over to Matt. She was so excited she could hardly breathe. "We were totally connected there, and he responded to all my signals. I mean, I haven't felt like that since…"

Matt finished for her "Wildfire? That little gallop was the fastest that Flame has ever worked. I'm still looking for a jockey for the DuPont Stakes and Gray Stevens won't come out of retirement."

"Well, there is only one person who should be riding Flame to his victory and we both know who that is."

"Hey, there is nobody better, but…"

"I know." Kris sighed. "My jockey license, I know, I know, Matt, but I'm going to get it back I have to, because I'm going to be riding Flame in the DuPont Stakes."

Matt just smiled. He was glad to see her so happy again. After everything that happen yesterday it was good to see a smile on her face. "Yes you are." They shared a hug. "I'm so proud of you, that was amazing!"

"Thanks!" Kris smiled.

They shared a kiss on the lips.

After work Kris got to work on trying to figure out a way to get her license back. Matt helped her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kris went to Dani's clinic with a petition and asked her to sign it. Her answer actually shocked Kris.<p>

"Kris, we both participated in that illegal race. My signature won't help you. If you really want this, there is only one thing to do."

"I'm listening."

"You need to get certain people to help support you. You need to show them you aren't the same girl you once were."

"Certain people like…like Jean and Pablo?"

"Right, Jean and Pablo. In the eyes of the board they are the ones you hurt the most, and let's face it, without the support of people whose opinions matter you have nothing."

Kris sighed. She loved Dani, but she was the type of girl to tell you like it was, even if the truth hurt. "Thanks." She muttered. She grabbed her clipboard and left.

She knew what she had to do, but she was scared to death of doing it, but if she really wanted to race Flame she needed to do this, she needed to talk to Jean and ask her for help.

* * *

><p>She headed back to RainTree and took her clipboard over to the house where Jean was outside planting some flowers.<p>

"I'm here to ask for your support." She started slowly.

Jean took her clipboard and read over it. "You're going for your license? I didn't realize you wanted back into racing. Does this have anything to do with Pablo?"

"Pablo? No, I mean he's made it pretty clear he doesn't want me to ride Wildfire and you guys retired him, which I totally respect but I still hope he can sign my petition. I mean, I know that his signature would mean a lot to the racing board, as would yours.

"Well…if you think it would help…I…I could talk to Pablo?"

"No." Kris shook her head. "But thank you for the offer; I need to be the one to ask him."

"Look, Kris, I know that we haven't been close lately, but that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for you anymore. I'm just wondering about this sudden drive to get your license. I mean, do you really want that life back, with your future hanging on every race?"

"Don't you miss that? You were the first one to tell me, once racing is in your blood…"

Jean changed her mind and signed her name on the list. As she handed it back to her she said "I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks."

Kris smiled softly and walked away. Jean sighed and turned to go inside when she saw Matt standing there. "Thank you, Mom. I know that wasn't easy but it really means a lot to me."

She smiled softly. "I'm trying to give her another chance Matt. I realize now that by pushing her away I pushed you away and that was never my intent. I love you and I don't ever want to lose you. I promise I'm going to try harder at accepting Kris."

"Thank you, that's all I could ask for."

"Do you think we can go back to be mother and son?"

Matt smiled at his mother and nodded. They shared a hug. Matt was happy his mother was really starting to give Kris a chance. Now all they had to do was get Pablo on the same page and everything would be perfect. Maybe just maybe, Kris would be able to get his signature too.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Matt was at the guest house reading a book when the door opened. He turned and smiled when he saw Kris, but frowned. She looked so unhappy. He quickly went over to her and took her hands in his. "Kris, Baby, what happen?"<p>

Kris sniffed back tears and quickly wiped away a lone tear. "Pablo wouldn't sign my petition. I kind of figured that, but a part of me was hoping and because he didn't…I just…I feel hurt."

Matt sighed and pulled her into his arms. She once again started to cry tears of pain because of Pablo. Matt wished he could go over to Davis Ranch and give Pablo a piece of his mind for hurting Kris, but deep down he knew it wouldn't help. When was Pablo going to realizes just how badly he was hurting Kris? Maybe that was his plan, hurt Kris like she hurt him? Matt sighed and hugged Kris tighter and pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm right here, Baby Girl, just let it all out. I'm here."

He was really starting to worry that Pablo was never going to forgive Kris, and if that happen….Kris was never going to really be happy again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN will Pablo ever forgive Kris? Will Kris be able to ride Flame? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	12. Rejection

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 7 I DO NOT OWN IT! **

* * *

><p>The next couple days went by quickly and soon it was Kris's turn to meet with the racing board. She couldn't remember being this nervous in her entire life.<p>

When they called her name she felt her stomach flip. She went inside the room and sat down in the chair. She inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath and began her speech. "I lost my jockey license because I participated in an illegal race. One of the lesson's that I learned is that racing rules apply to protect horses. By participating in that race I put horses in danger, which…I regret more than any other mistake I've ever made. Hopefully my conduct will speak for itself, I mean all the work I've been doing at Daniel Davis's clinic and the horse rescues I was involved in and plus the rehab of one of those horses Flame at RainTree Ranch."

"RainTree isn't that part owner of the horse you stole for the illegal match race."

Kris froze but was honest; maybe if she was honest they'd go easier on her. "Wildfire, yeah, that's Flame's father which…"

They cut her off "I see here a letter from the Humane Society sighting you as one of people responsible for rescuing Flame and several other horses from a terribly abusive situation."

"I'm just relieved that what could have been a tragic ending now has a happy ending…almost, that's where you guys come in. I'm asking you to make it possible for me to be a jockey again so I can ride Flame in his big race. Since his father Wildfire is retired it would mean more to me to be able to fulfill his legacy, would you please help me with that?"

"Thank you, Ms. Furillo, you may wait out in the hall, we will come get you when we've made up our minds."

"Thank you."

Kris got up and left the room. She let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She looked up and smiled. Matt was standing there. She ran into his arms and hugged him. "You always show up just when I need you most."

He smiled and kissed her head and rubbed her back. The door opened and one of the men walked out. "Ms. Furillo the board has come to a decision."

Kris and Matt quickly pulled away and turned to face him.

"They feel due to the severity of your last misconduct it is simply too early to terminate your suspension. I'm very sorry, but at this time the racing board has decided not to reinstate your jockey license."

Kris felt like she was going to throw up. Her heart sank to her stomach and she felt tears quickly drowning her eyes. But she stayed strong. "Ok, thanks, and tell them thanks for listening to my appeal."

He turned to walk away. Kris sighed; this couldn't be the end of it…could it? She quickly ran after him. "Mr. Fielding, I mean, it's not over, I can make another appeal." It was more of a question but she hoped he'd take it as a statement.

"Under normal circumstance I might encourage it, but your situation is a bit…shall we say delicate."

Kris looked confused. "My situation, why?"

"Ms. Furillo, Dani Davis spoke very highly of you today, and you spoke very wisely about yourself, most of the time that should be enough, but I'm going to level with you. A certain congressmen involved with the gambling race has made an request specifically regarding your appeal."

Kris sighed. "Congressmen Nichols?"

"I think you understand now why it is highly unlikely that the board will ever give you back your jockey license. I'm very sorry, good luck."

He walked away. Kris took a few deep breaths. She turned back around and ran into Matt's waiting arms. She finally broke out into tears and cried into his chest. He just held her tightly and did what he could to comfort her. He knew there wasn't much he could do now. Because of Laura, Kris would never race again.

"Come on, let's get you home." He said softly.

With his arms still wrapped around her he led her back to the car and took her home.

* * *

><p>When the reached the house Kris went right inside. Matt fallowed her. She collapsed onto the bed and cried into her pillow. Matt's heart broke as he listened to her harsh breath taken cries. He quickly went over to the bed and pulled her back into his arms. She cried into his chest and clung to him tightly.<p>

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen, if not I'll just hold you." He promised her.

She just nodded against his chest and continued to cry. Matt sighed. Everything had been going so well, why did it all have to get bad again? When would it be good?

"Wh-why di-did I even…even try?" Kris gasped out breathlessly.

"Oh Baby, racing is in your blood. It's in my blood too; it's why I pushed so hard to bring it back to RainTree. "When you love something so much you do whatever you have to, in order to make it happen."

"I sh-should…have known they….they would say…n-no."

"Baby, you've changed so much and they saw it, they did, they wanted to give it to you, it's just because of Laura's father that they said no. It's Laura's fault, nothing you did or said would have made any difference."

"If I hadn't done that stupid match race none of this would have happened!" she yelled angrily. "You told me not to do it but I did it anyway."

"Kris, you keep forgetting, you participated in that race because we needed the money RainTree needed the money…your family, they needed help, they needed money and you wanted to help the only way you knew how. It's who you are Kris; you protect the people you care about no matter what it costs you. Yeah, it may not have been the smartest choice, but you did it for a good reason. You have to let it go."

"Why? Nobody else has? Pablo still hates me for it! Jean still hates me for it!"

"My mom is working on forgiving you, Pablo will too. I promise."

"Everyone still hates me." Kris said as fresh tears filled her eyes. "I still feel like made a mistake coming home." She whimpered.

"Oh Baby, come here." Matt hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. Laura was jerk to Junior and Kris, and still Kris is the one suffering the most. How was that fair?

"Listen, Baby Girl, if you want to stay home and not come to the race I'll understand. I'm not going to force you to go."

Kris just nodded one more and cried into him. Matt held her the rest of the day and just did what he could to comfort her. She cried herself to sleep that night and Matt only had one thought in his made, and it was how he could make Laura pay?

* * *

><p>A few days later was the big race. Kris had decided to go and helped Matt find a jockey to ride him. Kris was still there helping every step of the way. She even gave the newest jockey all he pointers and all the details of Flame. She felt like a new mother leaving there baby with a sitter for the first time. There were a million different things to know about Flame and the race.<p>

Matt chuckled as he watched her. With each passing day she felt a little better and today she was so excited about the race he wasn't sure anything could bring her down. Finally Flame was taken to the starting gate. He went over to Kris and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Relax mommy your baby will be fine." He teased.

She playfully elbowed him in the side, he poked her and she squealed. They both laughed. "I'm sorry, I know I was hovering I just…this is Flame's first race and I want him to win."

Matt smiled. "I know, I think it's cute. Come on, let's find our seats."

As they were walking they ran into Dani, and invited her to sit with them.

"Dani, Kris and I have been meaning to thank you." Matt said as they walked to their seats.

"What? For the freebie post check up? Hey, it's all part of the service we provide as Flame's official veterinary team."

Matt chuckled. "No, for what you did for Kris, at the racing board. You used your power to help someone else and that's really cool."

Dani shrugged. "Eh, I just wish it would have worked. It's funny, I came into this to get back into racing, but the work I'm doing there…really means something to me. Even more than winning a race." She whispered.

Matt gasped playfully. "Did Dani Davis really just say that?"

They all laughed as they made it to their booth. They sat down and Junior joined them. "I know it isn't the front row seat you're used to but, I figure it's just as good."

"Hmmm, I don't know? Do I get mud kicked in my face?"

"Well, the waiter's normally just throw champagne, but I think I can arrange something."

Kris chuckled and shook her head.

"Hey, Dani told me about the racing board, I'm sorry."

"Thanks." She muttered. "You know, I thought everyone was done punishing me and I had done my time. I was honest and I spoke from the heart. I guess…I guess it just doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does. It matters to those who really care about you, like Matt, Dani, and I."

Kris smiled softly. "Thanks, can we change the subject?"

"Sure, so how about them horses?"

Kris giggled and shook her head. She noticed Matt inviting Jean to sit with them and smiled. They had really gotten closer the last few weeks. Kris hoped it didn't change.

Matt sat next to Kris on the other side. "I can't believe this, this day is to us. Can you believe what would have happen if we didn't save Flame?"

"We made it." Kris said. "We made it all the way here."

All Flame entered the starting gate they all crossed their fingers. The gates opened and the horses were set free.

"He's off to a slow start." Matt sighed.

"He's not listening to Lance." Kris said. "Come on, pay attention Flame!"

Matt and Kris continued to cheer on Flame. Kris tried so hard not to sound like a jockey but she couldn't help it. She started to scream out the next move. "Switch the lanes! Switch the lanes!"

The other three looked to her and smiled softly. Flame started to catch up and was almost in the lead, which had everyone screaming and cheering. At the very last moment Flame gained speed and crossed the finish line first.

As everyone else erupted in screams and cheers Kris just sat there, having several flashback of her jockey days as well as all the memories of before she left RainTree, but mostly she remembered how happy she had once been and it was in that moment she really realized just how badly she missed it and just how badly it hurt that she'd never be a jockey again. She knew if she was ever going to be happy again she had to make things right with Pablo and find a way to get her license back. Junior hugged her and she put on a fake smile. As he and Dani headed out Matt hugged her, he saw the look on her face. "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine; we can talk about it later."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Ok, come on, we need to go to the winner's circle."

She just nodded and followed him. She was going to hurt him later tonight and she wasn't looking forward to it. She was going to be forced to tell him that she couldn't help him anymore. It was just too painful and she was scared to that it would cause him to break up with her. Was it worth it?

* * *

><p>Later that night, after the race, Matt and Kris were in the guest house cuddled together in bed.<p>

"So, what happen today? Flame won and you got a look on your face like you just lost your best friend." Matt asked.

Kris sighed. "Matt I…I'm sorry. I…I can't help you anymore.'

"What?"

"It's just too painful Matt. I didn't realize until race day, just how hard it would be to give up that bond. That moment when the horse and I cross the finish line totally in sync with each other. I really am sorry, Matt. I've tried so hard to be a team player and not let my emotions get in the way but I just…I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry. If you want to break up with me, I understand."

"Kris, I'm not breaking up with you. I'm not dating you because you're helping me with the horses. I'm dating you because you're an amazing person and I love you. I'm not happy that you won't help me anymore, but I do understand why you're doing it and I'll support you, but I'm not breaking up with you. I love you, Kris. Nothing you do or say can change that."

Kris nodded and they shared a deep kiss. "I love you too, Matt. I'm really sorry."

"I know its ok." He kissed her head and sighed mentally. He only hoped she changed her mind because there was no way he could handle all these horses on his own.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kris went to Davis ranch. She had to talk to Pablo and once and for all find out what his deal was and why he still hated her.<p>

She found him in the stand as he watched horses race. "I need to know why you're still so against me." She told him.

"I'm not against you. Kris." He said. "I brought you to the Ritter family, everything after that was my responsibility."

"Those were my mistakes." Kris said. Did he really feel guilty for mistakes she made? Is that why he still hated her? He felt like it was all his fault that she messed up? "Matt and I have gotten passed it and Jean has made her peace with me…."

"Don't even try to tell me how Jean feels, you have no idea how badly you hurt her! I'm not going to let it happen again." He said loudly and that's when it finally hit Kris. Pablo was so mad at her because of how badly she had hurt Jean. He cared about Jean, as more than a friend and he was angry at her because she hurt the woman he loved.

"This isn't about RainTree…this isn't about Matt or Wildfire. It's about Jean. That's why you've been acting like this you…you're in love with her."

"Promise me." He all but begged.

Kris shook her head. "I won't. I promise. Pablo you can trust me. You never told her?" Pablo's silence said it all and she continued. "I know what it's like to worry that if you tell someone how you really feel everything will fall apart. Pablo, please, I need you back in my life. I am so, so sorry."

Pablo looked to her and for the first time in…what felt like forever…Pablo pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry I've been so hard on you." He whispered in her ear.

"Let's just move on, ok?" she choked out, forcing the tears of happiness back.

He nodded and they both just stood there holding each other. Kris was so happy to have Pablo back.

* * *

><p>Once she left there she went back home. She decided to go visit Wildfire.<p>

"You should have seen Flame out there." She said. "You would have been so proud. Your son has a future on the race track. But just so you know you will always be my first love."

"Well that hurts." A voice said.

She turned and chuckled as she saw Junior.

"Sorry, but it's the truth. Wildfire always has and always will be my first love."

Junior pouted. "I thought I was your first love."

Kris giggled. "Nope, sorry."

Junior laughed and shook his head. "Thanks a lot Wildfire."

Wildfire neighed and nodded. Kris laughed. "He says you're welcome."

Junior laughed with her.

"KRIS? KRIS?" a voice yelled.

"In here, Matt." Kris yelled back. Matt walked in and had the biggest smile on his face. "Kris, you're never going to believe what….Junior? I didn't know you were coming over."

"Yeah, I just wanted to check on, Kris. I knew she's been having a hard time since the racing board rejected her."

Matt nodded and smiled softly. "Now I can tell you guys the good news together. I got my mom to consider racing again."

"What? Matt, that's great!" Junior said.

"Yeah, you must be really happy, that's great news." Kris said.

"Thanks, yeah, I am really happy. I'd be even happier if you changed your mind to help me." Matt said.

Kris sighed. "I'm sorry, Matt. I just can't."

Kris left the barn. Matt sighed. Junior sighed too. "Any ideas on how to help her?"

"Get her license back." Matt answered. "Get Congressmen Nichols to change his mind."

"Wait, Congressmen Nichols?"

"Kris didn't tell you? He called the racing board and told them not to give Kris her license back."

Junior sighed. "Laura promised revenge I just didn't think it would be this bad."

Matt nodded. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe…I'll be in touch."

With that Junior was gone and Matt sighed. Pablo and Jean were both slowly coming around and trusting Kris again, RainTree was back in racing everything was supposed to be perfect and yet, it was still anything but.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	13. Moving into RainTree

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 8 I DON'T OWN THEM! **

* * *

><p>That week Matt had assigned a few other horses to a race but it was out of town so Matt would be gone all day and wouldn't be home till that night, it also meant she'd have to spend the rest of the day alone at RainTree with Jean. But she'd worry about that later. For now she was helping Matt prepare the horses for the trip.<p>

"Malcolm's got a strong finish but he may be too comfortable in the pack, make sure Hullio keeps him forward on the first turn."

Matt looked to her and chuckled. "Do you want to come with me or what?"

"No." Kris groaned. "I'm just reminding you of stuff. "Like Cobada he's a little green in the gate."

"Ok." Matt chuckled. He stood in front of her. "That's it, you say one more word and…I'm going to take you in this truck!" he grabbed her and pinned her arms to her chest and pretended to throw her in the car.

"Stop it! Ok!" Kris giggled as she pulled away from him.

Jean walked over and smiled softly. "Are you all ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, although Kris is making me start to wonder." He teased.

She playfully punched his arm.

Jean just smiled. "I wish I was coming with you."

"Yeah," Matt nodded. "Me too."

Kris just smiled softly but inside she was thinking the same thing.

"I'll call you guys when I get there."

He gave Kris a kiss on head and got into the car and drove away.

"He'll do great." Kris smiled.

"Yeah…I better get back to the Dude Ranchers."

"Yeah, Me too. I've got to train Flame and the others."

"Ok, I'll see you later."

Jean walked away and Kris sighed. That couldn't have been any more awkward. She smiled and headed into the Barn.

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon she got caught up talking with one of the Dude Ranchers. It was a 69, almost 70 year old man, who was a huge fan of hers and Wildfire's races. He was really nice and very encouraging of Kris getting back into racing and even invited her on the trial ride with him, but of course, Jean stopped it in the tracks and rushed the elder man away from her as fast as he she could. She sighed as they all drove away and Junior pulled up.<p>

"Hey." She greeted with a fake smile.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"Fine." She answered.

Junior chuckled as he got out of the car. "Matt called me, said he was worried about you being here alone with Jean. SO he asked…no I'm sorry, he begged me to come down and check on you."

Kris chuckled. "Sounds like him."

"So how are you really?"

Kris sighed. "It's not horrible but it could be better. Jean still isn't 100% happy with me being here."

Junior sighed and hugged her briefly. "I'm sorry. Do you want to get away? You can come join me at Davis Ranch."

Kris sighed. "I'd love to but I really should be working."

"All right, well if you need me call me."

"I will, thanks Junior."

They shared another hug and Junior left. Kris got back to work. She still had a long time before Matt came home. So far it was turning out to be the longest day of her life.

* * *

><p>Finally after another few hours she put all the horses back into the barn. She walked over to the house. Jean was outside.<p>

"The Dirty Dozen is in for the night." She said.

Jean nodded. "I'm having some iced tea, would you like some?"

"Sure."

Kris went up to the porch and took the other glass. "The Dude Ranchers gone?" she asked.

Jean nodded. "A new batch on Monday. I love the income but…phew at the end of the day it's good to have the ranch to ourselves again."

"Yeah, " Kris nodded. "It was my favorite part of the day…when I lived here."

"Yeah, me too. I…I'm sorry I was so cold before. I'm still getting used to all this…you and me…together…on our own."

Kris nodded softly. "I understand."

"You're the reason Laura and Junior didn't get married, aren't you?"

Kris didn't answer, but Jean already knew the answer. "How do you feel about that?"

Kris was quiet for a minute but then she answered. "Confused."

"I understand. I only ask because I'm concerned about you. Matt told me about what she did to you."

Kris nodded. "I try not to think about it."

"It's not your fault, Kris. You did the right thing. Junior would have been a lot angrier with you if you knew all this about Laura and waited till after she broke up with him to tell him, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I never thought of that before. I've been feeling so guilty of making him unhappy."

Jean shook her head. "You've done more good than bad…I hope its ok we talk about this."

Kris nodded and smiled softly. "Honestly I've always considered you more of a mother than…than my real mother ever was."

Jean smiled softly and took Kris's hands. It took everything in Kris not to burst into tears at that moment. It may have been small but it was that small sign of affection that told Kris, Jean was ready to be her mother again. Jean even invited her inside to watch the race together and support Matt.

* * *

><p>Jean made popcorn and they both sat down…but they weren't sitting for long. They both stood very quickly and started to cheer for Lap-o, both had huge smiles on their faces as they cheered for the horse. It was just like old times, none of the bad stuff ever happen.<p>

He didn't win but he placed and both girls cheered and hugged. Kris grabbed the phone to call Matt as she and Jean sat back down. Then she noticed Jean staring at her with a smile. "What?"

"I don't know it's just…you here, watching TV, it feels like old times. I've missed it. I didn't want to admit it." Jean let out a deep breath. "I know I haven't been really supportive of you living here at RainTree but I want you to know that…that it's changed. I want you to move out of the guest house…"

Kris held her breath not knowing how this was going to end.

"And move back in here with me, Matt too."

"Yes, of course, I will, thank you, but who will live in the guest house?"

Jean started to laugh. "Kris, Jesse never left, he wanted to help Matt so he gave him the guest house, and he's been living here this entire time. So you'd move out of the guest house and move back in here, and let Jesse have his home back."

"Of course, thank you, Jean, thank you"

They both hugged and this time Kris let a few happy tears fall. This had turned out being a wonderful day.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kris was the kitchen looking for some food when the door opened. She looked up and saw Junior and Matt.<p>

They both smiled when they saw her.

"Hey, how about a congratulations, we did great!"

Matt laughed as he and Kris shared a hug. "We did better than great. OH!" He said suddenly. "After Cobada won, guess who came up to me? Zack Wright, he wants us to put together a six horse card."

"You're kidding!" Kris said.

"No, no, no, he'll name the date. I think The Dirty Dozen is finally paying off. We're finally getting back to where we used to be."

"Pretty much." Kris smiled.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" he asked.

Kris smiled so big and said "Your mom asked me to move back in, you and me both. Jesse is going to be moving back into the guest house."

"Really?"

Kris nodded.

"That's great!"

They shared a hug and kissed passionately and pulled away. "Where is mom?" Matt asked.

"Out at the guest house with Jesse."

"Well I'll go get her, celebration dinner."

He looked to Junior. "Are you staying?"

"I'm not sure."

Kris walked over to him and smirked. "Come on, don't make me twist your arm…literally." She said with a small smirk.

Matt and Junior chuckled. "That's just not fair."

"Your choice."

"All right, I'll stay."

"Yes!" Kris cheered.

Matt chuckled and left.

"Kris, I'm really happy for you. I know you've wanted this for a long time."

Kris smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I have."

Junior sighed. "Kris, we need to talk."

"Oh no, I've learned through the year that nothing good can ever follow that sentence." Kris said.

"I'm sorry, Look, I've tried to just play it cool and act like it doesn't bother me but…but I really did love Laura and I'm still angry and hurt by what she did. I'd never blame you, I'm so grateful you helped me get away from her before it was too late but…I just…I'm scared if I continue on the way I am, all that anger and hurt will transfer to you and I'll take it out on you. I don't want to do so I'm…I'm leaving."

Kris felt her heart break, how could such a wonderful night turn out so badly? "How long will you be gone?"

"I honestly don't know. But I'll be in touch. I just really need to get away."

Kris nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I understand."

Just then Matt, Jesse, and Jean walked in. Kris quickly looked away to hide her tears. Matt noticed right away. He went over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Baby, what's the matter? You were all smiles when I left."

Kris sniffed softly. "I'm fine."

"No you're not. Did Junior say something to upset you?" he asked.

"Yeah, actually I did." Junior said.

Matt turned to face him shocked. "What did you say to her?"

Junior sighed and told everyone there what he had just told Kris.

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, I don't want to see you leave but I understand why you're doing it."

Junior nodded.

"Will you at least stay here and have dinner with us?" Kris asked.

"Duh! Get over here Furillo!"

He pulled her into a hug and held her tightly. She giggled as she was squished against him. "Junior let me go!"

"Nope, not a chance."

"Matt help!"

Matt laughed. He walked over to the other side and hugged Kris from behind. "Sorry, Kris, no can do."

She squealed and giggled more. She would never admit to it but she was going to miss them ganging up on her.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

Both boys just laughed.

"Hey, Matt, do you think we should tickle her?" Junior asked.

"NO!" Kris squealed and started to squirm in their grip.

Matt laughed but shook his head. "She's been tortured enough. We will save the double team tickle attack for when you get back."

Junior laughed with him and nodded. They both let her go. They joined Jean and Jesse in the kitchen to help cook dinner.

* * *

><p>Dinner was made quickly and everyone sat down to enjoy it. They talked and laughed and Kris couldn't have been happier, yet…she felt like something, or rather someone was missing and she couldn't shake it, but who was it?<p>

Jesse raised his drink in the air. "A toast to Kris, for coming into our lives and making it better."

"Actually, a toast to Pablo, he's the one who brought Kris here." Junior said. "If it wasn't for him we never would have met Kris."

"To Pablo."

"To Pablo."

Everyone raised their glass and tapped them together. They all drank and continued to eat. That's when Kris realized, she may have made up with Pablo but he still wasn't here. He wasn't at RainTree where he belonged. He was too far from her for comfort.

"Kris, Baby, are you all right?"

It was then she realized tears had filled her eyes and everyone was looking at her. She quickly looked away from them. "I'm sorry,"

"It's ok, what's the matter?" Matt asked.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

She got up and quickly rushed outside. Matt went after her.

He found her in the barn crying into Wildfire's neck Wildfire had his head wrapped around her protectively. Matt smiled. Wildfire considered Kris one of his own and was always there to make Kris feel better.

Wildfire looked up at him and nodded neighing softly. He took that as his cue to go over there. He put his hand on Kris's back. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"I'm sorry, I just didn't realize until tonight how much I missed Pablo being at RainTree. He belongs here."

Matt sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I know you miss him. I wish I could do more, why don't you plan to hang out with him the next time he is here, maybe help him with the horses or something."

Kris smiled softly and nodded. "Thanks, Matt, I'm sorry."

"Don't ever be sorry for crying. I love you."

"I love you too." They shared a kiss.

Jean walked in. "Are you all right?"

Kris nodded. "I'm sorry for running out like that."

"It's all right. I miss Pablo too. RainTree feels very empty without him here."

Kris nodded softly. "I wish he'd come home."

"You did, maybe one day he will too."

Jean and Kris smiled at each other and Kris hugged her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They went back inside and finished up their dinner. Matt and Kris shared a tearful goodbye with Junior and went upstairs to bed. Kris cried herself to sleep but Matt just held her and did what he could to comfort her.

* * *

><p>The next morning it was back to work. They had 12 horses and only six horses allowed in the race. The question was which six? Matt and Kris were by the stand at the bottom steps, in the middle of the racing track.<p>

"All right, so our game plan in Flame, Lap-o, and Cobada?" Matt said, "We still have three other slots."

"And 9 horses to go." Kris nodded. "Um…I think we should run them in sets. That's the best way to see who is ready."

Matt smiled at her and nodded.

"So let's run Anonda with Pretzel, NNakyawith Landslide, and Dra…"she stopped when she noticed the look on Matt's face. "What?" she asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing, I'm listening."

She giggled. "You're watching my lips move but not understanding one word that just came out of them."

He chuckled. "All right you caught me. I'm sorry, you're just so beautiful, and the way the sun is hitting you, you just…you look so perfect."

Kris blushed softly. "Thank you, but we need to focus."

"I think we should take a break."

"Why so we can make out?"

"You said it not me."

She playfully slapped him and shook her head. "You are such a guy. Let's at least finish this and then we can take a break."

Matt sighed. "All right, so we're running Pretzel with Nakya, and Landslide with Anonda?"

Kris giggled and shook her head. "I knew you weren't listening. We're running Pretzel with Anonda, and Nakya with Landslide."

Matt shook his head. "I think we should do it the other way around."

"Why?"

"I just think its better that way."

"No, this is the order based on their speeds. Your way has a beginner with a advanced and then it's an automatic win. That's not fair. We need to put the beginners with beginners and the advanced with the advanced."

Matt shook his head. "My idea is better."

He really did like her idea, but he was in the mood for a playful fight.

Kris shook her head knowing what he wanted. She decided to play along.

"No, my idea Is better, Matt."

Matt shook his head. "My idea is better, say my idea is better."

"I won't lie to you….AH!" she shrieked when he started to tickle her sides. She burst into giggles as she fell to the grass. "Stop it, Matt!"

He laughed and continued. "Tell me my idea is better."

"Never!"

"Then I won't stop."

Kris giggled squirming around on the ground trying to grab his fast moving fingers. "Stop it!"

"Not until you say the magic words."

"Nope!"

Matt shrugged. "Fine, you've left me no choice. He moved to armpits and she screamed.

"Not there! Ahhhahaha, Matt stop it!" Kris squealed laughing harder and squirming more.

"Say it, Kris, say!"

"OK! OK!" she laughed. "Stop! Stop!"

He stopped tickling her but kept his hands at her sides in case she decided to trick him.

"Your ideas are better."

"Good girl." He kissed her on the lips and pulled back helping her back to her seat on the step.

"You're such a dork. You do know we're still doing it my way right?"

He laughed and nodded. "Of course."

"Good, so we're racing Anonda with Pretzel, Nakya with Landslide…"

Matt smiled as she went on and on. She really was herself again, and he couldn't have been happier. The last piece of the puzzle was the get Pablo back at RainTree, but would that be possible?

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right readers, same question :P Do you think Pablo will ever come back to RainTree? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

****For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook "hopelessromanticgurl" ****


	14. Jean's Attack

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!****! Sorry for this late update. For those of you who don't know, my beta was in the process of moving and couldn't get these back to me in time for my regular post on Saturday. But here is this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The next couple days passed by and everything was going perfect. Kris loved living with Jean again. She finally felt like she was home again. After all this time, she no longer regretted coming home and Matt was so happy to see her happy. He and his mom were getting along. When she got some free time she helped Kris and Matt with their horses. Everything was just going perfectly.<p>

One afternoon, Jean didn't have any dude ranchers to take care of so she offered to help Matt and Kris.

"Nakya is so hyper today." Kris said as she and Lance tried to get him under control.

"Why are you racing him? Why not do another horse?" Jean wondered.

Matt shrugged. "He's got something special in him. I just need to race him one more time to be sure."

Jean smiled and nodded. "What can I do?"

""Uh, just watch Nakya run for a bit. I need to go prep Flame, and Kris is going to get one of the other horses ready."

Jean smiled and nodded. Kris and Matt walked away.

Just a few moments later they were both on their way back. Nakya was still not calming down. Kris and Matt looked up just in time to see Nakya rear up and knock Jean in the chest.

"MOM!" Matt screamed.

"JEAN!" Kris screamed at the same time.

They both rushed over to her and knelt down by her unmoving body. Matt checked for a pulse and tried to wake her. "Mom, Mom, Mom? Mom! MOM!"

"Someone call 911." Kris ordered.

These past few months Matt had really been there for her, now it was her time to be there for him. As scared as she was, she had to be brave for Matt.

After what felt like forever the ambulance showed up and Jean was packed up and taken away. Kris drove both him and herself to the hospital. Along the way Matt called Junior and Pablo to tell them what happen.

* * *

><p>It felt like forever before a doctor finally came out. "It seems the horse got her in the chest. For right now all we see are some broken ribs but we are keeping her sedated until we can figure the rest of it. I'm sorry but only family is allowed to visit right now."<p>

Kris sighed as the doctor walked away. "Go, I'll be right out here for you."

Matt inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. He went into his mom's room.

"Kris!"

Kris turned and saw Pablo and Junior rushing over. "What happen?" they both asked.

"She was training one of the horses and she got kicked. Right now it's just a few broken ribs but they're running some more tests just to be sure. Only family is allowed in with her right now. So Matt's in there."

"Are you ok?" Junior asked.

Kris shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Come on, Kris, we both know you better than that." Pablo said.

Kris sighed. "I'm not fine but I have to be for Matt, he needs me to be strong right now and that's how I'm going to be."

Pablo and Junior sighed.

"How did you even get here so quickly, Junior? I thought you were out of town?"

"Are you kidding? You and Matt are my best friends the second Matt told me what happen I rushed back here."

Kris smiled softly. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

They hugged gently Matt walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Kris asked.

"Sleeping peacefully." Matt answered.

"How are you?" Junior asked.

Matt shrugged. "I'll let you know when I figure it out."

Kris rubbed his back. "I'm here if you need me."

Matt pulled her into a hug. "Right now I just need you not to leave me." He whimpered into her hair, soft enough so only she heard him.

He knew as man he felt like he couldn't cry in front of Junior and Pablo, but he knew he didn't have to hide from her. She rubbed his back and held him tighter. "I'm right here, Baby, I'm not going, anywhere I promise."

Matt pulled away and rubbed his eyes to force back tears.

"It's going to be fine, Matt. Your mom is going to be fine." Junior said.

Matt just nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He had no father, his mother was all he had and if he lost her…the thought alone made him want to throw up.

Everyone stayed for as long as they were allowed. Thankfully they had been able to convince the doctor Kris was a daughter in law so she could stay with Matt through the night.

* * *

><p>Once they were finally alone Kris looked to Matt. "How are you really doing?"<p>

Matt just looked to her and his eyes welled with tears.

"Oh Baby," Kris cooed.

Matt buried his face into Kris's lap and just started to cry. He was honestly so scared he couldn't control. Kris just let him cry and rubbed his back as she stroked his hair.

"I'm here, I'm right here. Just let it out, let it all out. Shhhh I'm here." She cooed to him.

Matt just cried out all his fears and hurt and Kris let him. He had done it for her so many times before no she got to do the same for him.

After a few minutes he looked up to her. "Thank you." His voice was weak but she just smiled softly and wiped away his tears.

"Anytime. I love you, I promise I'll be here through this entire thing."

"You know…you're the first person who hasn't tried to tell me that it's all going to be ok. I'm thankful for that."

Kris nodded. "I know how annoying it gets when everyone tells you it's going to be ok when deep down you don't believe them and deep down you know it's anything but ok. When your mother is in the hospital it's scary and no matter what anyone says it doesn't comfort you."

Matt sighed. "I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Kris. I've been so concerned with my feelings I didn't even consider yours. I know how close you and my mom have gotten. This has to be just as hard for you as it is for me."

"I'm fine, Matt."

"Yeah? Because you're eyes tell a different story."

She sighed. "Matt, I'm fine."

"Kris, this isn't a situation where one of us needs to be strong and the other gets to be weak. You're allowed to be hurt by this and show it. If you let me, we can comfort each other and help each other through this difficult time."

Tears filled Kris's eyes. "It's not fair how you do that."

Matt chuckled. They pulled each other closer and just held each other tightly as they both cried together scared for their mother's life. Kris had already lost one mother, she couldn't handle losing another.

* * *

><p>After a couple minutes a nurse came over to them. "I'm sorry to interrupt but your mother is awake and asking for you."<p>

Kris and Matt pulled away. He nodded softly and kissed Kris on the head. "I'll be right back."

She just nodded softly and watched him walk into the room. She sighed. Matt was right, she was way more scared than she let on and she couldn't wait till she was allowed in to see Jean. Yeah, sure, the nurses said she was ok, but she needed to see for herself that it was true.

Matt suddenly appeared. "Kris, Mom is looking for you."

Kris smiled and stood up. She followed Matt into the room. Jean smiled softly. "Hey, there is my girl."

Kris choked back tears. Her mother never called her 'my girl' before and it felt really nice to hear it from Jean. Kris smiled and went over to her and took her hand. "Jean, are you ok? I'm so sorry. I should have stayed with you. I knew Nakya was different towards strangers. I should have stayed with you and Lance. He listens to me. I'm so sorry, you're hurt and it's all my fault."

"No, it's not, it's mine. I brought these horses into RainTree without knowing their background. I put you in a positon to get hurt. I'm so sorry!" Matt cried.

"Both of you listen to me, this wasn't either of your faults." She looked to Matt first. "Those horses needed a home, you were right to adopt them." Then she looked to Kris. "Look at it from the horses point of view. He came from an abusive owner. Of course he's going to have trouble trusting people. I don't blame him for this. It wasn't his fault. I don't want either of you to, either. Understand?"

Kris nodded softly. Matt nodded too. "I love you so much, mom."

"I love you, Jean." Krs choked out.

"I love you both too."

Matt and Kris gently hugged Jean and pulled back.

"No, I'm going to be just fine. I'm a little tired but I'll be just fine. Now, I want you to two go home. The race is only a few days away and you need to get those horses ready."

"Mom, are you sure?" Matt asked.

Jean smiled and nodded. "Go, I'll just sleep most of the night and all of tomorrow anyway."

Kris sighed and nodded. "All right."

Matt was hesitant but with a little help from Kris they both left the hospital and went home.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris woke up early, well normal time, but decided to let Matt sleep. He was restless most of the night and needed to sleep in. She could handle the horses for a while till he woke up. She gently kissed his forehead and went to get ready.<p>

Today was just racing Nakya. It was supposed to be pretty simple, but Nakya wasn't doing very good at all. It was like he didn't even care anymore. Kris sighed. It was later in the morning and she was getting frustrated quickly so she sent Lance to get Nakya some breakfast and take a break.

She wanted to check on Matt. She went to the house but noticed him sitting on the porch swing. He was rubbing his eyes and then ran his fingers through his hair and over his face. It was so clear he was still stressed about his mom. She was too, but she was using the horses as a distraction. Maybe she could convince Matt to help her so they could distract him too.

She went over to him and sat down next to him. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No, not really."

She rubbed his back. "Any word from the hospital today?"

Matt just shook his head. "All they will tell me is that she is improving. Internal damages don't show up on x-rays."

Kris sighed. "I'm sorry. I know how hard this is. Sometimes taking care of my mom meant taking her to the ER to get her stomach pumped. I know how scary it is when your mother is in the hospital."

Matt looked to her. "How are you holding up?"

Kris shrugged. "I'm trying hard not to think about it. Just focusing on the horses is helping. Would you like to help me, maybe take your mind off your mom, for a few hours?"

Matt sighed. "I can't. I'm sorry, I just…I can't."

His eyes filled with tears again and Kris pulled him into her.

"Shhh, it's all right, Baby. I can handle it. I just wish I could help you more."

"I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me. Thank you for being here." He whimpered.

"You never have to find out. I love you so much, and I'll always be here for you."

"I love you too."

They kissed gently on the lips and Kris just held Matt for a few minutes, giving what comfort she could.

After a few minutes Matt pulled away and looked up at her. "Thank you."

"Anytime."

Matt kissed her forehead and got up and went back inside. Kris sighed. Sure she was having a hard time with this, but it was harder on Matt. Jean was really the family he had left. She knew the feeling of losing every family member you've ever had and it wasn't a good feeling. She just hoped Matt didn't ever have to feel that pain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Awww poor Matt :( What is going to happen to Jean? Will she be ok? Will Matt be able to focus on the horses in time for the race? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	15. Becoming a Jockey

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 9 I DO NOT OWN THEM! HUGE THANK YOU TO MY AMAZING BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

><p>Matt kissed her forehead and got up and went back inside. Kris sighed. Sure she was having a hard time with this, but it was harder on Matt. Jean was really the family he had left. She knew the feeling of losing every family member you've ever had and it wasn't a good feeling. She just hoped Matt didn't ever have to feel that pain.<p>

A little while later Kris went to visit Nakya. He was facing out with his back to Kris. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a carrot. He hadn't been eating or responding to anyone and she was beginning to worry.

"Hey, Buddy, look what I got for you." She said.

The horses looked to her but then looked away.

"Aww, come on Buddy, I know it wasn't your fault. You're a good horse, it's all right."

Nakya turned and slowly went over to her.

"Hey, good boy." He pet his nose and kissed him gently. "You're a good horse, yes you're a good boy It wasn't your fault. You're a good horse."

She continued to coo and praise Nakya and he responded very well to her. She smiled. Maybe that's why he wasn't racing well. He could tell everyone was angry with him and everyone blamed him for what happen to Jean. Maybe all he needed was some love and praise?

She fed him the carrot and he ate it happily.

"Good boy." She cooed. She kissed his nose once more and left the barn.

* * *

><p>She went into the house. "Matt? Matt?"<p>

She met up with Matt just as he walked out of the bathroom. His eyes were red and puffy and the tear stains on his cheeks made it very obvious he had been crying.

"Oh Matt." She cooed. She pulled him into a hug and rubbed his back. "Baby, what's the matter? Is it your mother?"

Matt could only nod.

"What happen, did she get worse?"

"No." he choked out. "I just can't stop feeling scared that something terrible is going to happen to her."

"OH Matt, Baby, you've got to think positive. Jean is strong. She'll be just fine. You have to believe that."

Matt just nodded and pulled away. "She's all I have left."

"No, that isn't true. You'll always have me, and you'll always have Junior. We're here for you forever."

"Thanks Kris, but I mean the only blood family I have left."

Kris shook her head. "We don't share the same blood and we're family."

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm not doing such a good job explaining this."

Kris rubbed his back. "It's ok. I understand. She is still your mother and you will love her. The thought of her dying scares you. I understand. I've been there. But I just want you to know that if, and that's a very big if, if the worst does happen and Jean does…pass on…I'll be here for you."

Tears filled Matt's eyes once more. "I love you so much, Kris." He whimpered.

"I love you too, Matt. Do you remember what you told me after Jace left? I was scared and I was upset and you promised me that you'd never abandon me. Do you remember that?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, of course I do."

"Well it goes both ways, I'll never abandon you either."

"Thank you, Kris."

They shared another hug as Matt cried softly into her shoulder. When they pulled away Kris wiped away his tears. "Why don't you go visit your mom at the hospital? I'm sure that will make you feel better."

"I can't just leave you here with all the horses and the work."

"Matt, it's ok. I can handle it. There isn't much more to do anyway. If it becomes too much I'll call Junior or Pablo. I promise you, I'll be fine. Just go."

Matt sighed and smiled softly. "You're amazing do you know that?"

Kris chuckled. "Thank you, but it's not necessary."

Matt smiled know she still got embarrassed by little compliments. He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, you're amazing." He said once more before leaving the house.

Kris sighed once he was gone. She was going to talk to him about Nakya but now she'd never get the chance to.

* * *

><p>She walked out of the house, just in time to see Junior pull up. She smiled and went over to the car.<p>

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I figured you and Matt could use a break and have a little picnic with me. I brought burgers and some carrots for Flame and Wildfire."

"That sounds great but Matt just left. He went to see Jean in the hospital."

Junior sighed. "How is he holding up?"

"He's scared. I don't think I've ever seen him like this before."

Junior sighed too. "Jean will be ok, Kris. You do know that right?"

Kris shrugged. "I try to tell that to Matt."

"Maybe you need to tell it to yourself more. If you believe it so will he."

Kris sighed. "It's so hard sometimes."

"I know. Come on, you need a break. Let's have lunch."

Kris smiled softly and nodded.

* * *

><p>They headed over to the big tree where they used to meet and have lunch when they were together. It started out nice. Just some small talk to try and distract Kris from reality for a while. But after a while her responses started to sound very monotone. She just stared at the uneaten burger in front of her.<p>

"Kris, are you listening to me?" Junior asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kris answered.

"Yeah, after that I was thinking we'd go rob a bank and steal horses from other barns." Junior said.

"Great, yeah, sounds like a plan."

Junior sighed and shook his head. "Kris!" he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

She jumped. "What?"

"Where did you go just now?"

Kris sighed. "I'm sorry, Junior. I just can't stop my minding sometimes. I can't stop thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Matt, Jean,…the horses, the race…everything and anything."

Junior sighed. "Well how is the training coming?"

Kris sighed. "I don't know. It's hard to focus. I know I should be at the hospital and spending all my time with Matt right now."

"No, hey, listen, the best thing you can do for Matt, is to get the horses ready to race."

Kris just sighed once more. Maybe he could help her figure out what to do. "Can I run something by you, and you tell me 100% honestly what you think?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well…it's just….all the comments being said about Nakya are negative lately. Then the accident happened with Jean and everyone blames the horses. I think he can sense it."

"That sounds accurate."

"I think that's why he's not running like I know he can. I think he just needs some encouragement."

"That sounds like it might be true. Have you tested it yet?"

"No, I was going to run it by Matt but he left before I got a chance to."

"Well, I'm here. Let's test it and then if it's true we can show Matt."

Kris sighed. "I don't know, Junior. I just feel…I feel so confused and stressed right now."

Junior smiled. "I was going to wait, but I think you could use some good news."

Kris gave him a confused look."What do you mean?"

Junior reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. "Part of me going away was to get closure and finally just deal with happen with Laura. So I went and I spoke to her and her father. To make a long story short, Congressmen Nichols gave this fake heartfelt apology and asked if there was anyway he could make it up to me so…"

He stopped and handed her the envelope. Kris opened it and read what was inside. Her eyes went wide. "You got me my license back?"

Junior nodded.

"Are you kidding me? Is this fake?"

Junior laughed. "I feel the trust, Kris really I do."

Kris laughed. "Oh my gosh, Junior. Thank you so much! I love it! Thank you, thank you!: she said and tackled him with a hug.

He laughed. "You're welcome. I was going to wait and give it to you when Matt was here but , it was worth it to see you laugh again."

"Thank you, Junior! I can't even begin to explain how important this is to me."

"You don't have to. I can see it in your face."

Kris smiled and hugged him tightly once more before standing up," Let's go test Nakya."

"Now there is the Kris Furillo I know and love."

He stood with her and gathered their trash and followed her back to the barn.

* * *

><p>Just as they got him tacked and ready to go, Matt came home from the hospital. He saw them and went over to them.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked.

He seemed tense, almost as if he was…scared of Nakya.

"I had a breakthrough and I'd really like to try and run him. I know you blame him, everyone blames him. Just please, if not for Nakya than for me. Please, I just want to see what he can dp?"

Matt sighed. "Just one race that's it."

Kris smiled. "That's all I need."

Three of them went over to the track and got Nakya all ready to race. Lance got ready and climbed up.

"Remember, talk to him, be gentle with him, make sure he knows you like him." Kris said.

Lance nodded.

Kris went over to the gate by Junior and Matt.

Nakya didn't respond to Lance at all. In fact if anything he only seemed to be more upset. Kris looked to Matt and knew he wasn't surprised and only getting annoyed. "Matt, hand me that helmet."

Matt handed her a black helmet. She went over to Nakya and climbed on once Lance got up. She rubbed his neck. "Good boy, you're a good boy. You want to run? Do you want to run good boy?" she cooed.

In a matter of seconds Nakya was off and running literally. Kris smiled and continued to encourage him all the way through the run. Matt watched and smiled.

"She sure has a way with these horses doesn't she?" Lance said.

Matt laughed. "Yeah, she sure does."

Matt watched in awe as Nakya raced through the track. Kris was right, he was amazing.

When he finished Kris smiled and hoped down letting a ranch hand take Nakya.

"He was good." Matt started. "But we still can't use him on race day."

"What? Matt, why?" Kris asked climbed over the fence to get to the other side.

"Because we don't have a jockey who can ride him."

"I can ride him, Matt."

"Kris…"

"I got my license back!"

"What? How? I thought the board rejected your appeal?"

"They did, but Junior had a conversation with Congressmen Nichols and now I can ride."

"Kris, that's amazing!"

They shared a hug.

"Well, I guess that mean you're our new jockey."

"YES!" Kris cheered.

She hugged both Matt and Junior tightly. The guys smirked and hugged her back just as tight. Kris soon found herself sandwiched between two guys and all she could do was laugh. Jean and Pablo were back in her life. She could legally race again, she was back at RainTree for good. It was official, her life was perfect.

* * *

><p>Junior stayed for dinner that night. They all talked and laughed together. It was just like things used to back, back before she participated in the illegal match race, back before ever entire life was shattered.<p>

After dinner Kris, Matt, and even Junior were cleaning everything up. They had their own little system going. Junior would soap the dishes and hand them to Kris to rise, who would then hand them to Matt to dry. It was working perfectly. As Kris handed Matt the last plate she looked to the hose in her hands and smirked as an evil idea came to her.

"Hey…Junior?" she said slowly.

"Yeah?" he looked at her and smirked and sprayed him with the hose.

She started to laugh and heard Matt laughing behind her. She spun around and did the same to him and he stopped laughing.

"Matt, do you remember before I left you said we'd wait to do something to Kris, until my return, do you remember what that was?" Junior asked.

"Oh yeah, I think now is the perfect time, don't you think."

"Oh yes!"

Kris squealed and took off running. They guys chased after her. She made it as far as the living room before Matt grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. She squealed in giggles. He gently threw her onto the couch as both Matt and Junior advanced slowly towards her with her hands out wiggling their fingers.

"No, no, no!" Kris squealed.

"Ready Junior?" Matt asked.

"Oh yeah!" Junior laughed.

Just as they were about to attack her Matt's cell phone rang. He sighed and took it from his pocket and checked his caller ID. He couldn't help but gulp. "It's the hospital."

"Answer it." Junior said suddenly serious.

"Yeah, it could be good news." Kris said.

Inhaling and exhaling a deep breath Matt answered the phone. "Hello?" As Matt listened to the person on the other end he went white as a ghost. Tears filled his eyes but he refused to let them fall. O-Ok I'll be right there. Tha-Thank you for calling." He hung up and looked to his friends. "Mom had a relapse, we need to get to the hospital right away."

Without another word the three of them rushed to the hospital all just hoping and praying that Jean was ok. Kris nor Matt would survive if she died.

* * *

><p><strong>AN what do you think happen to Jean? Is she going to be ok? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	16. Racing and Dude Ranching

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 10 I DO NOT OWN IT! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN!**

* * *

><p>Without another word the three of them rushed to the hospital all just hoping and praying that Jean was ok. Kris nor Matt would survive if she died.<p>

They rushed in and saw Pablo they ran over to him

"What happen?" Matt asked.

"How is Jean?" Kris wondered.

"They're operating on her now. They found a clot in her chest."

"But she's going to be ok right?" Kris asked.

"They don't know." Pablo sighed. "They have to wait and see if she regains consciousness."

"And there is a chance she won't?" Matt said.

Pablo nodded. "Yeah…" he answered softly.

Kris felt her knees start shaking. She had to be brave for Matt, this was going to destroy him. Matt pulled her into his side. She didn't know if he did it for her and for himself but she was grateful either way. She'd never admit this, but she was scared of losing Jean just as badly as Matt was.

Now all that they could do was wait. Kris and Matt sat down on the rock hard chairs. They were both silent not knowing what to say.

* * *

><p>A little later Matt's head fell back against the fall. His eye lids felt like weights as he fought off the sleep. It had been a long hard day and all he wanted to do was sleep, but he was too scared to.<p>

"Sleep." Kris said gently.

He gently moved his head from the wall to her shoulder. She stroked his hair hoping to soothe him to sleep.

"I can't." he whispered.

"Yes you can, just stop fighting it."

He shook his head again. "No, I can't."

"There is nothing you can do while awake anyway. Just get some sleep. Time will go by faster."

"That's what scares me, Kris. What if I wake up and…and I don't have a mother anymore?" his voice cracked and Kris felt her heart break.

"Matt, Baby, you've got to have faith. I'm sure Jean will be fine. Plus, something I've learned is that just because they aren't here doesn't mean they aren't your mother. Even in death she will always be your mother, Matt. Nothing can take that from her."

"I can't sleep, knowing that my mom may never wake up. I'll never be able to see her eyes or hear her laugh…I just…I can't."

"Shhh, you have to sleep, Matt. You'll be no good to your mother if you get sick. If she was here right now what do you think she would say?"

Matt chuckled through his tears. "Go home and take care of the horses."

Kris chuckled too. "Ok, what else would she say?"

Matt sighed. "Go to sleep…"

Kris smiled softly and kissed his forehead. "There you go. I'll be right here. Just close your eyes and try to sleep."

Sighing Matt let his eyes close and he was out like a light in seconds. Kris stroked his hair and just watched him sleep. She was scared, but Matt was petrified right now and she had to be there for him. She laid her head on his and closed her eyes. She was out in a matter of minutes.

After what felt like only five minutes, but really was about an hour. Someone put their hand on her shoulder. She jerked awake. She looked around quickly and relaxed when she saw Junior. He had a carrying tray full of coffee.

She looked next to her to see Matt was gone.

"Where is Matt?" she asked.

"In with the doctors, the just brought Jean back." Pablo said walking over.

"How is she?" Kris asked.

"We don't know yet, still waiting."

Kris sighed. Matt walked out of the room.

"How is she?" Kris asked again.

"There were no complications or anything during the surgery. Now she's awake and talking."

Kris sighed with relief. "That's great."

Matt nodded and smiled softly. "She's asking to see the two of you."

Kris and Pablo followed Matt back into the room.

They both did their best to smile, but it was hard seeing her so weak.

"Hey." She smiled weakly.

"We're so glad you're ok. We were so worried." Kris said taking her hand.

Jean weakly squeezed her hand. "I'm ok. I just need to get some rest."

"Yeah, yeah, you take as much time as you need. "I talked to, Todd. He's going to stay at school for now. Plus we're going to scratch the horse race tomorrow and cancel the next group of Dudes."

Jean looked like she was going to cry. "But you've been working so hard to get the horses ready and the kids are coming from the Fresh Start program."

"I know, but I talked to the Director and she understands." Matt said.

"The Director might, but the nine year olds won't."

"We need to focus on you."

"I don't want to be focused on." Jean whined. "I want the horses to Race and the kids to come to RainTree."

"I know you do, Mom, but…"

"Please, just do it for me."

"You know…" Kris started slowly. "We do only have one more day of training left, and then we're done."

"Kris, it's still too much." Pablo said.

"We have put in a lot of training." Matt said.

"The kids will be a lot of work."

"No more than the normal guest and they're coming with Counselors."

"Please." Jean begged.

"Ok, ok we will stay open." Matt told her.

"No more worrying. Trust me, RainTree is in good hands." Kris smiled.

Jean smiled back.

The next day, everything was running smoothly. The staff was a major help and Junior and Dani dropped by to help out too.

Kris was just about to go check on the horses when one of the Counselors came over to her.

"Kris, I heard the ride to Indian Cliffs was canceled." She said.

"Yeah, we're short staffed without Jean here and she normally leads those rides."

"But we've spent the whole week studying the Indians. We don't want to ride in the rink." One of the kids said.

"I know and I'm sorry but there is nobody to take you.."

"Come on, go ride the horses and then you can make a craft." The Counselor told them.

"We did that the whole way here." The girl sighed.

"All right, head back to the rink I'll be there in the minute."

The girls sighed and walked away.

"Look, I normally wouldn't say anything but…Renee last her mother a couple weeks ago. She's on her own. So if there is anything you can do it would mean a lot."

Kris sighed. She knew the feeling of losing your mother and it had to be even harder for her because she was so young. Kris nodded. "I'll make it happen. Have them tack up their horses and meet me in front of the barn at 11."

The Counselor smiled. "Thanks, Kris."

She ran back over to the two girls and told them. They both started to jump up and down and cheer. Kris chuckled.

She ran over to the Paddock where Wildfire was.

"Hey, Buddy."

Wildfire went right over to her. She chuckled as he pressed his nose to her neck. "I missed you too."

She kissed his nose. "How would you feel about going for a ride?"

Wildfire neighed and nodded happily. Kris laughed. "All right."

She went in and attached his leash and led him back out. She ran into Matt.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked.

Kris explained the situation to him. He sighed and nodded. "I know how scared I was with just the thought of losing my mom. I can't even begin to think about she feels actually losing her mother."

Kris nodded. "I have to do this, Matt. I'm sorry, but I just have to."

Matt nodded. "Go, we can handle things until you get back."

Kris smiled and nodded.

She went to the barn and tacked up Wildfire. She led him to the front of the barn and saw the two girls. They would practically bouncing with excitement.

Kris smiled. "All right, who is ready to see some cliffs?"

Both girls jumped up and down raising their hands. "I do, I do!"

Kris chuckled. "Well then hop on your horses and lets go."

Kris gave each of the girls a leg up and then got onto Wildfire fire. She led them out of RainTree and down the trial.

As they were riding Kris decided to talk to them.

"So, how long have your girls been riding?"

"Renee taught me, when we met a few years go." Carmen answered.

Renee didn't answer. She just got this sad look on her face.

"Renee, are you all right?" Kris asked.

She nodded. "I've been riding my whole life. My mom grew up around horses and so every weekend my mom would take off of work and she'd teach me to ride."

Kris sighed and pulled Wildfire back a bit so she could ride next to Renee.

"You know, I lost my mom too. I know it's scary without her huh?"

Renee nodded. "I keep thinking I'll see her again but I never do."

"You will. One day when you're really old and you've lived a full happy life you'll see her again. I promise."

Renee smiled softly. "Really?"

Kris nodded.

"Will it ever stop hurting?"

Kris sighed. "It's going to hurt for the rest of your life, but after a while it lessens."

"How did your mom die?"

"Uh…"

How did you explain a drug overdose to a nine year old?

"She…she took some stuff that she shouldn't and the doctors couldn't get it out in time."

"I'm sorry. My mom was killed in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

Renee just nodded. "Do you know what I love most about horses?"

"What?"

"How they can always tell what you're feeling and when you're feeling sad they try to make you feel better."

Kris smiled. "That's my favorite thing too. You know, Wildfire here is very good at making me feel better when I'm sad. He always comes right up to me and puts his nose in my neck and gives me a great big kiss."

Renee giggled. "That tickles!"

"Yeah, but it always makes me feel better."

"I like Wildfire he's really pretty."

"Thank you. When we get home you can give him a carrot."

"Yeah!"

Kris chuckled. "All right, what do you say we pick this speed. You want to canter?"

Renee nodded.

"All right, Carmen are you ok with that?"

"Yes!"

Kris laughed and looked to their Counselor and she nodded.

Kris smiled and tapped her heal a bit. Wildfire and others started to canter together. The girls giggled the entire ride. Kris was happy Renee opened up to her and trusted her enough. It felt good being able to help someone so young.

The girls loved the ride. They were so excited to see the cliffs. It turned about being a great ride.

They spent about an hour at the cliffs then headed back to the ranch.

After they returned Kris helped them cool their horses down and put them in the paddock. After that she grabbed some carrots and gave them to the girls. The girls each fed Wildfire a carrot and giggled as his big tongue tickled their hands. Kris smiled and watched. This was all worth the stress that it took to keep RainTree opened.

"Kris, can I brush him?" Renee asked.

Kris smiled and nodded. "Sure."

She handed Renee a brush and she smiled widely and started to brush the horse.

After a long day the kids finally went home and all the work was finally done for the day Kris made her way inside and smiled at the smell of food. She dropped into the kitchen chair. "I'm so tired."

"How can you be? You got to run around and play with Wildfire all day." Junior teased.

"I did more than that. Chasing two nine year olds around all day is harder than you think." Kris said.

Junior shook his head. "Try, 10 nine year olds, all asking different questions at the same time."

"You just need to know how to handle kids, Junior. It's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say."

Kris just giggled and shook her head. She looked over to the stove and smiled at Matt.

"How was your day, Babe?" she asked.

"Crazy, but the horses are all ready for tomorrow. I think we're going to win." He answered bringing four plates of food to the table.

"That's great. How is Jean?"

"Improving, She said she'll be watching the race on tv tomorrow, cheering us on from her hospital bed."

Kris giggled. "That's good to know."

"Well we better eat and get to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow. Especially you, Ms. Jockey. You need your rest."

Kris chuckled. "I'd rather skip eating and go right to sleep."

Matt chuckled. "I can't let you do that. Just eat a little then you can go to bed."

Kris nodded and they all ate their dinner. It was quiet because they were all soo tired and ready for sleep.

Once they ate Junior and Dani went home and Matt and Kris went up to bed. It had been a long day and they were all exhausted. They knew tomorrow was going to be an even longer one.

The next day was the race. Everyone was pumped and excited for it. Kris couldn't wait to race again. The first race she had Nakya and it worked wonderfully. Nakya had a great start in the lead but an even better finish as he practically zoomed past the finished line. Kris and Matt were so excited. All their hard work was finally paying off.

The second race came and went, The Davis's won the second race…and the third. Kris was starting to get frustrated. She hadn't been out of the saddle that long had she?

She the back rook she let out a groan of anger and started pushing things off the table. Matt quickly came running in before she tore the place apart.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. It's ok!" he told her. "Let's just focus on the others, ok?"

Kris sighed and nodded. He was right, just because they lost two didn't mean they'd lose the others right?

Wrong, the next two races were a loss too. Kris was so angry at herself. Why wasn't she doing good enough to win?

She sat in the back room with her head bowed. If she was angry with herself, she didn't want to even think about how angry Matt was at her. He walked into the room carrying something.

"Here, this is for you and Flame. You're going up again Tiger's Eye and Tamarack. We need all the help we can get. This next race is a big one."

"What is it?" Kris asked softly.

"My grandpa lucky racing silks. He made all his jockey wear them for big races and they never lost."

Kris took the silks room him but still kept her head bowed. "It wasn't the silks that won the race, Matt. It was the jockeys. I think you better start looking for a new one because I'm just not cutting it."

"Kris you're doing, great!" Matt told her.

"We've only won one race, Matt."

"So what? One is better than none isn't it?"

"I'm letting you down, and I'm letting Jean down. I can't do this anymore, Matt. I'm sorry."

"No, you don't get to run away from this."

"You'll find someone who is better."

"There is no one better than you!"

"Oh yeah! I'm sure the other jockeys out there would laugh if you told them that."

"I don't care. I know you, Kris, and I know you can do this. If we lose, we lose, there will be other races. You have a gift, Kris. You have a true gift and none of the horses in the Dirty Dozen trust or even respond to any other rider expect for you. We've only been training them for a few months. It's there first race. It had nothing to do with you or them. All right. You can do, this Kris. I know you can. If we lose this last race, then fine we lose. It's not going to change anything between us. I will still love you."

"You won't be angry with me?" she said in a whisper.

"No, Kris I'll never be angry at you for losing a race because I know you put everything you have into winning and I know you try your absolute hardest to win. Now, we post in 20 minutes. I want to see you smile and walk out of here with a confident smile that I know you have."

Kris just sighed. Suddenly she squealed when Matt pinched her knees.

"That's better." He smirked.

Kris smiled softly and leaned in to kiss him. "I love you, Matt."

"I love you too."

They kissed softly and Matt left to let her get ready.

The last race come and Kris raced her best but in the end it wasn't good enough. She lost. Both Matt and Kris were upset. They had worked so hard and they only won one race. Now it was over.

They decided to go visit Jean in the hospital. Kris had to face the music at some point. When they got there Jean was sleeping peacefully.

"I'm going to get a doctor." Matt whispered softly to her.

She nodded softly and he left. Kris went over to the chair by her bed and sighed. "I'm sorry. I know I failed you. I'm so sorry."

She bowed her head in shame and forced herself not to cry.

"You didn't fail anyone." A tired voice croaked.

Kris looked up to see Jean was awake. "I lost almost everyone one of those races."

"Kris, you've got to remember you've been out of saddle for months. It's going to take time for your to get real good again."

"I used to always win." Kris sighed.

"Kris, do you remember your first race ever?"

Kris nodded. "It was just me and Wildfire then."

"Did you win?"

"No, but that's because Tina Sharp…"

"That's not what I asked you, did you win?"

"No." Kris sighed.

"See, but after you started to really train and get good you won almost every race you entered. You've got to give yourself time, Kris. I'm not angry with you in slightest. I'm sad you didn't win but I am in no way angry with you."

Kris smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's ok. I've always told my children that when it came to their feelings there was no time limit on when they could lean on me. Same goes for you, you're my child now."

Kris nodded as tears filled her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too. Come here, give me a hug."

Kris gently leaned down and hugged Jean. It felt so good to hear Jean call her, her child. She couldn't remember the last time someone called her that.

Matt watched from the window not wanting to interrupt. He was happy for Kris. She also needed that mother figure in her life but was too brave to admit it. Luck for them both Jean knew that.

When Kris pulled away Matt entered. Jean smiled at her son. "Hey."

"Hey Mom, sorry we didn't want to wake you." Matt said walking into the room.

"It's all right. I'm glad you did."

"Well we just came to check in and see how you were. We can leave and you can go to sleep."

Jean smiled. "I would never want you to leave, but I won't be much fun right now."

"It's ok we understand. Love you." Kris said.

"Love you both too. Good night."

"Night."

They both left the room and went back to the house.

After they got back to the house Kris went to see Wildfire. He always cheered her up.

"Hey, Wildfire, I missed you out there. You always made the impossible seem so easy." She said as she pet his neck. "I'm never going to be able to find what we had with another horse. Maybe I should just stop trying." She sighed.

Suddenly she heard someone coming. "Matt? Matt is that you?" He was the only other person who could be there. "Junior?"

"It's me."

Kris turned to the voice and saw Pablo walking over.

"Hey," she greeted "Congratulations on your big win."

"Thanks." Pablo shrugged as if it was no big deal. "How are you?"

"Well considering we lost five races…"

"You set your sights pretty high." Pablo told her.

"It was my chance to prove to Jean that I wouldn't let her down again and…and that's what I did."

Kris left Wildfire's stall and put the locked the gate. She walked passed Pablo and sat down on a nearby chair.

Pablo turned to face her. "Jean doesn't care about winning races or getting money. What she cares about is keeping her family together on this ranch. You've done that."

Kris just shook her head. "Not really."

"Yes, really, You were right, I haven't been where I should be…"

Kris looked over at his things. "Is that your training book?"

He just smiled and answered. "I'm coming home, Kris."

Kris instantly stood up and rushed into his arms hugging him as tight as she could. He had always been like her father and she had missed him so much. "Please," she almost begged. "Don't ever go away again."

"I've got no plans. How about you?"

Kris pulled back and looked at him. "Only Practice at five AM."

Pablo chuckled and nodded. "Sounds like a plan." Kris hugged him again never wanting to let him go. He kissed her head and rubbed her back. Kris just smiled. Her life was now official her life was perfect…if that was the case why did she still feel so sad?

* * *

><p><strong>AN so anyone want to guess why Kris still feels sad? Leave me your thoughts in a review!**

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	17. Perfect Life

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS CHAPTER ARE TAKING FROM SEASON 4 EPISODES 11 AND 12 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain!**

* * *

><p>The next morning Jean was allowed home. Kris, Pablo, and Matt worked together at getting the house ready and making sure things were ready for her return. Matt was so excited. He hated him mom being in the hospital. Now that she was home he knew she'd be ok.<p>

Jean smiled when she walked into the house and saw all the banners and even a few balloons. "Guys this is wonderful."

"Kris picked out the flowers." Matt said.

"Thank you, Kris. I love them."

She carefully and slowly walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. "And you…" she said to Pablo. "If I had known all it would have taken to get you back here was to be put I the hospital I would have gotten kicked in the chest a long time ago." She joked.

Kris and Pablo chuckled but Matt shook his head. "That's not funny, Mom. You shouldn't joke like that."

"Sorry, Matt."

"It's good to be back." Pablo smiled.

Pablo and Jean smiled at each other.

"Ok, let's get down to business, we have aspirin, chi something tea, and…" Matt said taking the things from the bag.

"Mocha chip ice cream." Kris smiled.

"Oh boy!" Jean responded.

"Lastly, two DVDs." Matt said.

Pablo handed her the movies.

"Old School and The 40 year old Virgin?" Jean asked shocked.

Matt chuckled. "Those movies on classics."

"That's really nice of you, Sweetie, but I'm not going to have time to sit and watch movies. Do you have any idea how much work…"

"Stop!" Matt told her. "The only work you're going to do is get better. Two weeks of rest and rehab, that's what the doctor ordered. In fact I need to call in your prescription. I'll be right back."

Matt left the room and Jean sighed. "He's the one who needs to rest. Did you see those dark circles?"

Pablo smiled. "Matt's fine. He has a lot help. Don't worry about him. Just focus on getting better."

Jean smiled but nodded.

"With that being said, I've got a trail ride to led." Pablo said as he stood. "Let me know how The 40 Year Old Virgin is."

Jean chuckled softly as he left. Matt came back out. "I'm heading out to get your medicine." He looked to Kris and said "You're covering the round up this afternoon right?"

Kris nodded. "I'm on it."

"Great, I'll see you both later." He gave both women a kiss on the lips and left.

"Kris, I just want to thank you. Matt has taken on so much, I don't know what would have happen if you weren't here."

Kris smiled. "Matt really helped me these past few months. It's the least I could do. Plus, I've already failed you as a Jockey. I didn't want to fail you as a…as a daughter too." She added the last part in a whisper.

"Kris, come here, sit by me." Jean said.

Kris stood up and moved to the couch next to Jean.

"I'm going to tell you what I would tell, Matt or Todd in this situation."

Kris just nodded.

"The only way you can really fail me is if you don't try. I watched that race, Kris. I know you tried your hardest to win those races. I saw you. You didn't fail me. You never could. I love you, Kris. You're the daughter I always wanted. You can never fail me as one. You're going to make mistakes, but it's all part of life. I don't love you any less. If anything it makes me love you more."

"Why?" Kris asked softly looking only at the floor.

"Because it reminds me of just how much your past still haunts you."

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Let me ask you something, Kris. How often did your real mother say that she loved you? I mean really heartfelt and honestly told you she loved you?"'

Kris sighed and just shook her head. "Once, right before she…she died."

"How many times did she hug you as a child. Or even just hold you and cuddle with you?"

Kris just shook her head. "Hardly ever."

"Your father wasn't around much, right?"

Kris nodded. "He left before I was born."

"I'm sure that does something to your self-esteem. You start to believe that it's impossible for anyone to love you or care about you. It makes you wonder why?"

Kris nodded, still not looking at Jean.

"Then when you make a mistake or you do something wrong you start to believe it's that reason alone why nobody loves you. You think to yourself. "I bet this is why nobody loves me' and so by losing those races yesterday you feel like you let me down and I shouldn't love you anymore, right?"

Again Kris only nodded. Jean seemed to always know how she was feeling even If she didn't tell her.

"Well that is not true. Kris I love you despite all your mistake. Any good mother loves their children no matter what wrong they do. No matter how badly they messed up they will always love their children. It's all part of being a mother. I love you, Kris. I always have, ever since I saw you running from the cops just to protect Wildfire from being put down. I knew in that moment I loved you and I wanted you to live here."

"I love you too, Mom." Kris choked out.

They hugged gently and carefully. Kris smiled through her tears. She suddenly didn't feel so bad anymore.

They pulled away and Kris wiped her eyes. Both woman chuckled. "I better get going for the round up."

Jean nodded and smiled. "Have fun. I love you, Kris."

"Please stop, you're going to make me cry again." Kris chuckled as her eyes filled with fresh tears.

Jean chuckled. "I'm sorry, but just know it's true."

Kris nodded. "I know, I love you too."

They shared one more hug and Kris ran off. The rest of the day was uneventful.

* * *

><p>Once everything was finished she headed back to the house. She was surprised to see everyone was packing everything up, not just for the day but forever. She looked to Matt, Jean, and Pablo and they were standing with smiles on their faces. She went over to them. "What's going on?"<p>

"I've decided to end the Dude Ranch and make RainTree 100% racing again."

"What? Mom that's great!" Kris smiled. "I'm so happy."

"We all are." Pablo smiled.

"With that in mind, Kris how would feel if we raced Flame in the Tucker Stakes in a few weeks?"

"Sure, but only if I get to be the Jockey." She said with a teasing smile.

"Oh, I was going to have Pablo race him this time." Matt teased back.

She playfully slapped him. "Shut up!"

Everyone just laughed.

"You better get some sleep, practice is early tomorrow." Pablo said.

Kris chuckled. "I can't wait."

Everyone just smiled. RainTree was back in the racing business, no more Dude Ranchers. Now, life was perfect.

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was at the track to watch Kris and Flame race. Kris raced normally raced the tracks about 3 times but today Flame could only make it once.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'm pushing him and pushing him he's just not obeying me." Kris sighed.

Matt smiled softly at her. "I know, it's ok. It's nothing you did. He just seems sluggish for some reason." He sighed. "I don't think he'll be ready for the Tucker Stakes this next weekend."

"I'm sorry, Matt. I really tried." Kris looked down.

"It's not your fault. If Flame isn't ready, he isn't ready. We can't force him."

Kris sighed once more and nodded. She climbed down on Flame and walked back over to the fence as the ranch hand led Flame away. Matt could see the guilt all over her face. He smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "Listen to me, this isn't your fault. All right. You've been working so hard lately. I'm proud of you."

Kris sighed and nodded. She didn't believe him but she'd let it go for now. Matt knew her too well though. "Why don't you go take Wildfire out for run? I'm sure that will make you feel better."

Kris looked to Jean and Pablo. They both smiled and nodded. "Just have him back before dark."

Kris's face lit up as bright as a Christmas tree. "Thank you!"

She ran out into the barn so fast it was like lighting. Everyone laughed.

"Matt, if you can't run Flame, who are you going to put in the race?" Jean asked.

Matt just sighed. "We'll just have to withdraw."

With that Matt walked away. Jean sighed. "This is what I was trying to protect him from."

"I know, and I know no mother likes to hear this but you can't protect him from everything. He's got to make his own mistakes otherwise he'll never learn." Pablo said.

Jean smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Later on in the afternoon Kris returned with Wildfire. Both of them seemed so happy and refreshed. A ranch hand came around to take Wildfire but Kris shook her head. "I'll cool him down. Thanks."<p>

The ranch hand nodded and walked away. Kris got down off Wildfire and gave him a nice cool bath. As she was spraying him he turned his head and knocked her hand making her spray herself making her shriek. Then she giggled and shook her head. "You did that on purpose."

Wildfire just laughed and nodded. Kris giggled and shook her head as she continued to bathe him. "You ran great out there today. I haven't seen you run that fast since our last race together." Kris sighed. "That's what you've been trying to tell me isn't it? You want to run again? You want to race?"

Wildfire nodded. Kris giggled. "I'll see what I can do but it's up to Jean and Pablo. They are your legal owners."

Wildfire didn't respond after that he just enjoyed his bath. Once he was back in his stall, Kris went inside and found Matt. She sat down across from him. "Hey."

"Hey, there is my favorite smile." Matt said looking up from some papers. He laughed. "Did Wildfire give you a bath? I thought you were supposed to give him one."

Kris just laughed happily. "We both gave each other a bath."

Matt smiled. She had changed so much from the miserable scared girl he found at the hotel. Her life was finally perfect again and he was so happy for her.

"Look, I wanted to run something by you." She started slowly.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well…did you withdraw Flame yet?"

"No, why?"

"I know this sounds crazy but I was thinking maybe instead of Flame we run Wildfire."

"What?" Matt laughed. "You want to race Wildfire?"

Kris nodded. "I can feel it, Matt. He's ready to race again. Isn't that what you had said after his leg healed. You could see it and feel it too. You know I'm right. Please, at least let's give him a chance."

Matt nodded. "You're right, I do see it too. But we have to check with Mom and Pablo it's legally their horse."

Kris nodded and the two of them went into the dining room where Pablo and Jean were. Matt explained the situation to them. They were hesitant but agreed to give it a shot.

Kris was so excited and so was Wildfire. In a flash Wildfire was tacked and ready to Race. Wildfire started off a little slow which made everyone a little nervous about if they were making the right choice.

"This is going to sound crazy but can you cheer him on as we go?" Kris asked and took off for another lap.

Matt, Jean, and Pablo, as well as the ranch hands cheered for Wildfire and that made the difference he took off like a…well like a race horse, speeding down the track like no time had passed at all. Kris knew what to do and what time to do it at. It was like it used to be, just her and Wildfire and she couldn't have been happier.

Kris made it back to the start. Matt quickly frowned.

"Kris, I'm really sorry but…"

"But, what? Matt he was great, what could be wrong?"

"Well…I'm just sorry…" he smiled again and said "we're going to have to withdraw Flame because we've got a new horse for the Tucker Stakes."

Everyone cheered. Kris got down and hugged Wildfire. A ranch hand led him away as Kris got hugs from everyone. This was a sure win. Nobody could ever beat Wildfire. He was unbeatable!

"This call for a celebration dinner!" Jean called.

"Yes!" Matt cheered "Free food."

Kris playfully slapped him. "Matt, Wildfire eats less than you and he's a horse."

"That's it, Furillo you better run."

Kris squealed and took off in a run. Matt ran after her. Jean and Pablo laughed as they watched the two of them act like children.

Kris may have been fast on a horse but off a horse she was the slowest runner ever. Matt quickly caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed with giggles as he spun her around. He dropped them both to the ground and started to tickle Kris as she squealed in giggles and squirmed trying to get away.

"Matt, stop!" she laughed. "No tickling!"

"Yes, tickling, tickling is allowed when you just slapped me."

"You were being a dork." She giggled.

"Oh, so now you're really asking for it!" He moved to her armpits making her scream in laughter. "NO! STOP IT!"

Matt chuckled but continued. "Say you're sorry."

"No." she laughed.

He grabbed her arms that were fighting his hands and pinned them over her head and used his other to continue on her weak spot.

"NO!" Kris screamed laughter. "Ok! Ok!"

"You've got to say it, Kris."

"NO! I can'!"

Matt laughed and stopped giving her a chance to catch her breath. She panted hard and said "I'm sorry for hitting you, and I'm sorry for calling you a dork."

"Good girl."

He let her sit up and they both stood. They went inside the house to celebrate. They invited over Junior and Dani to celebrate with them. To their surprised when Junior got there he wasn't alone. Jillian was with him.

"What's going on?" Kris asked.

"While I was away, Jillian and I ran into each other. We spent some time together and we agreed to give us another try. I was going to tell you when I got back but everything happen with your mom and I didn't think it was the right time."

"It's all right. It's good to see you happy, again. Join in Jillian." Matt smiled.

Everyone smiled and sat down to eat. They laughed and talked all through the meal. After dinner during dessert Pablo and Jean shared a look. They both smiled at each other and nodded. Then Pablo spoke. "Kris, there is something, Jean and I have been wanting to talk to you about."

"Um…ok…whatever it is….Matt made me do it." She teased.

"Hey!" Matt laughed and poked her stomach making her giggle and jerk away.

Jean and Pablo laughed.

"No, no, no one is in trouble. Kris, you're 18 now so technically you don't have a legal guardian anymore, yet, should anything happen to you, my name is on the papers as such." Pablo said.

Kris nodded.

"Jean and I have been discussing it and we both feel that we should take my name off that paper and make it so I'm not your legal guardian."

"Wha-what? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Kris asked panicked. "I haven't stolen any cars or horses or anything like that. I swear!"

Jean and Pablo laughed. "No, we want to take my name off that paper so we can put it on the other paper under Jean's name….the paper in which you become our daughter…."

Kris gasped as her eyes filled with tears. "You want to adopt me?"

They both nodded. "We love you, Kris, and we'd love nothing more than to be your mom and dad."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" she cried. She hugged them both and cried into their shoulders. "I love you both soo much too. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Matt joined in the hug, Junior and Dani and even Jillian too. They all shared a hug. They may not have shared Kris's DNA or had the same blood type, but they were her true family.

* * *

><p>That night, Kris and Matt were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly Kris shot up in bed and screamed. "NO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! MATT HELP!"<p>

Matt sat up next to her. "Hey, it's ok. It was just a bad. You're safe. Shhh, it was just a bad dream." He said hugging her to his chest.

Kris panted and looked around. "W-Wildfire." She choked out.

"He's safe too. Shhh you're safe, I'm right here. Nobody is going to hurt you. Shhh."

"Someone was trying to kill Wildfire, they wanted to hurt him, Matt."

"Shhh, Baby, it was just a bad dream. Wildfire is fine."

"Can we go check on him please."

Mat nodded knowing she wouldn't go back to sleep until she saw for herself Wildfire was fine. They both got out of bed and went into the barn. Wildfire was safely in his stall eating some leftover food from dinner. Kris sighed in relief. "He's ok."

"Feel better?" Matt asked.

Kris nodded. "Thank you, I'm sorry, I woke you for this."

"It's ok. Come on, let's go back to bed."

Kris nodded and they left the barn. Once they were safely back inside the house a person crept out of the shadows and went into Wildfire's stall with his leash and led him out of the stall and away from RainTree.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right so as you can tell unlike in the series Wildfire really has been stolen. Now the only questions is who did it? If you guess right I'll tell you, so leave me your guesses in a review. Also Jillian will be back more. I just needed to get her in the story so I threw her in that scene. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, and sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl"**


	18. Missing Wildfire

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 12 I DO NOT OWN THEM! Thanks to my beta Elena Rain! **

* * *

><p>Kris nodded and they left the barn. Once they were safely back inside the house a person crept out of the shadows and went into Wildfire's stall with his leash and led him out of the stall and away from RainTree.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris and Matt headed into the barn to train Wildfire. Matt poked her and tickled her as she walked in front of him. She giggled and ran ahead as he followed close behind continuously tickling her. They both laughed as they walked into the barn. Jean and Pablo were standing there with worried faces.<p>

Matt and Kris stopped.

"Where is Wildfire, Matt and I were going to train him." Kris said.

"There is a problem, Kris." Jean said. "Wildfire is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?"

"We don't know. The lock on his stall has been cut." Pablo said.

"So Wildfire has been stolen?"

Nobody said anything but Kris knew she was right. Everyone just watched Kris, they knew how special he was to her and this could send her over the edge. She quickly shook her head. "No, no, you're…you're wrong. He just…he's in the paddock."

"Kris, we've looked everyone and checked with all the Ranch hands. Nobody has seen Wildfire since last night."

"He was fine, I saw him last night too. I…he was fine."

Kris started to shake as her voice cracked the news finally sinking in.

"You were here last night?" Jean asked.

Kris nodded. "He was fine, he was fine, he was fine." She repeated only trying to convince herself now.

"Kris, had, had a nightmare about someone trying to hurt Wildfire so she and I came out here to check and see that he was ok and he was. He looked happy and unharmed." Matt explained as he pulled Kris into his arms.

"So the kidnapper much have came after you two left." Pablo said.

Kris started to breathe harder. "He was fine, he was fine. He was fine." She continued to mutter.

"Have you call the police?"

Jean nodded. "They are on their way here now. They will need statements from us all."

Kris started to breathe even harder, till the point she was hyperventilating. "No...no...please...no...cops. Please...I...promise...I...didn't...do...this!"

"Kris, Baby, we know you didn't do this. We don't blame you." Matt said.

"He…was…fine…he…was…fine" she panted.

"All right Baby, it's going to be ok. You need to breathe for me. Can you breathe for me, please, baby breathe!" Matt said turning her face him.

She buried her face into his chest and started to cry. Her best friend was gone, what did she do now? Matt lifted her legs and carried her bridal style out of the barn and into the house. He sat down on the chair in the kitchen and kept her on his lap.

"Kris, Baby, listen to me, we're going to find him. I promise you that. We will find him." Matt said as he rubbed her back.

"He's scared, he's scared and alone!" Kris cried.

Matt sighed and hugged her tighter to his chest. He had no idea what to say or do to help her through this. Her breathing had calmed down to a less dangerous one but she was still crying and shaking and breathing heavy. Matt just rubbed her back and did he best to soothe her.

* * *

><p>A little while later there was a knock at the door. Matt heard the voices and knew it was the police. Kris was in no shape to answer questions. It was quiet for a while and then Jean came in followed by a female cop. She was about 5'6 with long brown hair pulled back into a pony tail. She wore a police uniform.<p>

"Matt, Kris, this is Officer Jessica. She works with questions children and teens. So she'll be nice and gentle with you. But she does have a few questions."

Matt nodded. "Kris is still in shock. I don't know how much you'll get out of her."

Jessica just nodded. "That's all right. Why don't you go first? Then maybe Kris will feel like talking."

Matt nodded.

"When was the last time you saw Wildfire?"

"Last night, Kris had, had a nightmare about someone trying to hurt Wildfire and got scared. She and I went to the barn to check on him. When we got there everything was fine. It looked normal and like nothing was wrong."

Jessica nodded and wrote something down on her notepad.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Wildfire?"

Matt shook his head. "No."

"Have any of the employees been acting weird lately, like he may have been up to something?"

"No."

Jessica nodded and wrote down on her pad. "All right Matt, that's it from you. Thank you. Kris, Sweetie, are you ready?" She spoke in a soft gentle voice so she didn't scare or upset Kris worse.

"No." Kris whimpered.

"Can you try, you can stay with Matt and he can hold you."

"Can he help me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think she means if she is having a hard time saying something or getting choked up or even stuck can I help her?" Matt asked.

"Sure, I don't see why that would be a problem."

Kris looked up from Matt's chest and looked to Jessica. "I'm ready."

"When was the last time you saw Wildfire?"

"Last night, in the barn with Matt."

"After your nightmare?"

Kris nodded.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Wildfire?"

"No. I don't understand how someone can just take him from his home. Now he's scared and alone." Kris said her voice cracking again.

"Have any of them employees being acting weird like they may be up to something?"

"No." Kris sniffed trying to be strong.

"Kris, I understand you've come from a rough past. I want you to know I do too. My father was abusive and my mother did and sold drugs. Luckily I found someone special who believed in me and helped me turn my life around, just like you did."

"Wildfire." Kris whispered.

"Wildfire was that special someone?"

Kris nodded.

Jessica smiled. "Well, the reason I told you this is because I want to know if you have any enemies that might be trying to hurt you through Wildfire?"

"I don't know." Kris whimpered her bottom lip trembling.

"All right, it's ok not to know something. You're doing very well. You said last night you had a dream about someone hurting Wildfire. Do you know who this person was?"

Kris shook her head. "All I saw was a shadow. They had a baseball bat. They were beating Wildfire to death." Kris broke out into fresh tears and reburied her face into Matt's chest.

Jessica sighed. "We're done here. If she or you remember anything or think of anything else feel free to call me." She put her card on the table and Matt nodded. Jessica got up and walked away. Kris just continued to cry. This was only the beginning.

* * *

><p>3 days passed and still there was no sign of Wildfire. Kris was starting to lose it. She barely slept and when she did it was haunted with nightmares. She only ate when Matt forced her too and she hadn't been near the barn or any horse for that matter either. She never smiled or laughed anymore. In fact she hardly left the house. It was like she had become depressed.<p>

* * *

><p>Now they were all in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan. "We've been searching for 3 days." Matt said. "We've checked 31 barns, five livestock auctions, and the brand new housing development."<p>

"And every animal shelter and the zoo…" Jean continued.

"We have to find Wildfire!" Kris told them.

" The Police and the Insurance Company's private investigators are on it."

Kris just sighed. She didn't trust the police anymore. Not since they sent her back to Camp Lagrange for trying to protect Wildfire.

"And the Racing Community's alerted. Kris someone will call us." Matt told her.

Kris ignored him and looked at all the list of possible places and people.

"Why don't we take a ride down to the hot springs. Relax for an hour."

"No, we can't! We have to find Wildfire! We have to!" Kris choked out. Her eyes filled with tears again. "Please." She whimpered. "He's my best friend we have to find him."

Jean pulled Kris into a hug. "We will find him, Kris. I promise you, we will find him."

Matt just sighed. Kris could only last so long without Wildfire by her side. He knew she was going to break soon and if that happen, old Kris was sure to come back and laws would be broken. He went over to Kris and rubbed her back.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air. We don't have to ride or go anywhere. But let's just get out of the house all right?"

Kris nodded and sniffed back tears. Matt took her into his arms and together they went outside.

* * *

><p>Junior and Dani pulled up in their car.<p>

"Hey, how's the search going?" Junior asked.

Matt just shook his head. "No more leads yet."

"Is there anything we can do?" Dani asked.

Matt just shook his head. "No, but thank you."

Kris whispered to Matt "I'll be right back." And then she went inside. Once she was gone Matt sighed.

"How is she really?" Junior asked.

"She's hanging on by a thread and I'm scared she's going to do something stupid and get in trouble again."

"We can help her Matt."

"I hope so."

"We can help her, Matt, even if we have to help her let go."

Matt just sighed again. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Kris will never survive."

Suddenly Kris came running out of the house. "Good, you guys are still here. I got a lead on Wildfire come with me."

"Kris…" Matt started.

"Don't!" Kris growled. "If you want to give up on Wildfire, fine, but then you're giving up on me."

"Kris, we wouldn't do that. But you've got to admit after three days of everyone searching everywhere…there is a possibility he's gone, not gone for good but just…anywhere around here."

Kris growled and slapped Junior across the face. "You disgusting monster! Wildfire isn't gone!"

"We have no proof he was even stolen. Horses are strong, it's possible Wildfire was kicking the door and broke the lock than ran away."

"Forget it, you're useless. I'll find him myself."

"No, Kris, I'll come with you." Matt said.

"I don't want your pity Matt."

Kris got in the car and locked Junior and Matt out. Then she drove away. The boys sighed.

"Did I say the wrong thing?" Junior asked.

Matt sighed. "No, you're just saying what I'm too scared to say out loud. I've been thinking it for a while now but if I tell Kris that she'll never forgive me."

Junior sighed and nodded. "So what do we do?"

"Go after her."

Just as they were about to get in the car another car pulled up and Jillian got out. "I saw everything on the news, how is Kris?"

"A mess, she turning back to her old ways. I'm just worried she's going to do something stupid." Matt sighed.

"How can I help?" Jillian asked.

"She got a lead and took off. We were about to go after her, you want to join us?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"At the moment…now sure. We just need to find her and follow her and make sure she doesn't get hurt."

Jillian nodded. They all got into the car together and drove together looking anywhere and everywhere for Kris.

* * *

><p>It took all day of searching and finally they found her at a barn. Kris was trying to break into it. The second she saw the lights of the car she froze. But when she saw it was them she calmed down again.<p>

"I'm glad you guys are here. There are four more barns."

"No, Kris, listen, we're here to take you home."

"But what about Wildfire?" Kris

"Kris, he's not in there. We know the people who own this place." Junior said.

"They go to my Clinic, if they knew anything they'd report it to the police."

Kris just dropped mentally and physically. "But he's got to be somewhere!" she choked out forcing herself not to cry. "It's not fair I miss him so much!"

Matt took her gently into his arms. "We're going to find him. I promise we will find him."

"No, I've been looking and looking! He's no where!"

She tried to fight and push him away but it didn't work.

"Kris, trust me! We're going to find him! I promise!"

Finally Kris gave up and just collapsed against his chest covering her face with her hands and crying softly. Matt just held her close and took her back to the car.

Kris cried the entire way back to the house.

* * *

><p>When they got back inside Matt set Kris down on the chair in the living room and wrapped a blanket around her. Everyone gathered around her. Kris sighed. "I don't need an intervention!"<p>

"This isn't an intervention, Kris. We are just getting worried about you." Matt said.

"You're breaking into barns and trespassing on other people's properties." Dani said.

"Can't you guys understand that I have to find Wildfire?"

"We all want to find Wildfire." Junior said.

"But there are better more legal ways to go about finding him." Jillian said.

Kris bit back and a growl. She felt like slapping this girl and telling her to mind her own business but the other part of her knew deep down…she was right.

"You're becoming obsessed with this." Matt said gently.

"He means everything to me!"

"And the police will find him." Jillian said.

"The police know knowing about horses! They know nothing about Wildfire! They don't know he's scared of cars and loud truck horns! They don't know he gets cold at night and needs a blanket to help him sleep! They don't know he only eats a certain bran of carrots! They don't know that he is easily spooked and doesn't trust strangers! They don't know that in order for him to listen they need to command in a gentle loving tone. If they push or force him he'll act out!" Kris stood up and started to pace back and forth "OH my gosh! What if they send him back to the slaughter house? Wildfire doesn't belong there! They don't know ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! THEY DON'T KNOW HIM LIKE I DO! THEY DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HOW TO CARE FOR HIM! HE'S SCARED AND HE'S COLD AND HE'S ALL ALONE WITH NOBODY TO COMFORT HIM!"

Kris dropped to the floor and started to cry hysterically. Her breathing increased as she started to pant for air. Matt rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms holding her close as he did his best to comfort her.

"They don't know, Matt. They don't know." She whimpered through her tears.

"Baby, you're right. Nobody in this world knows Wildfire like you do. But you also know how strong he is and how much of a fighter he is. What do I always say about Wildfires? They don't go down easy. Right?"

Kris nodded as she softly started to calm down.

"I understand you're scared. When the person you love is in danger it's a scary thing. But I promise we will find him."

"I can't lose him, Matt, I can't!" she cried.

"I know, Baby, I know. Shhhh."

"Kris, if you don't mind me asking…Why Wildfire? I mean you've met and ridden a million different horses, what makes him so special?" Jillian asked.

"He loved me when nobody else did." Kris choked out. The long version was too difficult to talk about with him being missing.

"Kris had a very hard past. She was never really shown a lot of affection from her parents or anyone else. Wildfire was the first one to show her any. That's what brought Kris out of her shell and taught her that it was possible to be loved." Matt explained deeper.

"You know, I might have an idea." Jillian said.

"I'll try anything." Kris whimpered.

"If he ran away he might have joined up with the Wild Mustangs. I mean, I've heard stories. He's run away with them before."

Kris's head shot up. "You could be on to something. We have to go check!"

"All right, but Kris, you need to be prepared in case we don't find him. What happens if we get there and he's not there?"

"I'll let the police handle it. I'll stop my bad habits, please we have to look."

"All right, but first thing in the morning. We won't find anything tonight." Matt said.

Kris nodded. "Ok."

Everyone settled in for the night. They agreed on a sleep over and first thing in the morning they'd set out to look for Wildfire. They just hoped they were able to find him. Kris would never survive losing him for good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN so what do you think? Will they find Wildfire? Leave me your thoughts in a review. **


	19. Dreams or Messages

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! PARTS OF THIS EPISODE ARE TAKEN FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 13 I DO NOT OWN IT! **

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was up and out early. They jumped into the car and set out in search of the wild mustangs.<p>

"All right, my friend Pete, a forest ranger said he saw the mustangs on this far north side." Matt said as they drove.

Kris nodded and made sure not to blink even once in fear of missing something. Matt chuckled. "Kris, it's ok to move. I doubt we will see anything around it. They were spotted much further up."

Kris sighed and nodded. She turned to the back seat. "Dani, I can't believe you're here with me and not watching Tiger's Eye train. Thank you."

Dani chuckled. "Neither can I." she teased. She and Kris shared a smile. Kris looked to Jillian. "You too, thank you for helping."

"Of course." Jillian smiled nicely.

Kris turned back around and looked around no sign of any horses. She sighed. They drove for what felt like forever before finally stopping. Kris flew out of the car and looked around frantically for any sign of a horse or Wildfire.

"We have horse tracks…" Matt said.

She spun and went over to him. "But which way did they go?"

"My they headed up river along this trail?" Matt suggested.

Junior came over from the other side. "What do you think?"

"We're close." Kris said more to herself than to Junior. She had no idea if it was true or not but she had to believe it. She wouldn't let Wildfire go without a fight.

They continued to drive for a while. Soon they ended up in the meadow where they had gone to search for the horses the first time.

"Haven't been out here in a while." Matt said.

"Yeah, since your mom's old horse died."

"Didn't we all play truth or dare?"

"I wouldn't want to play that now." Kris mumbled.

"Why got something to hide?"

"No."

"Nothing?" Junior asked. "Everyone has something to hide."

"Everyone?" Kris asked.

Junior nodded. "Everyone has to have something that is their own."

"I do." Dani said.

"Well not me." Matt said.

"I don't." Kris said.

"You don't have anything to hide? You have no fears, no jealously, no anger? None of those evil little thoughts that pop into your brain and then they scare you because you can't believe you thought them in the first place?"

"Ok, now you're scaring me." Matt chuckled.

Kris just quickly looked away from Dani.

"Ah, ah, I knew it!" she smirked.

"What don't we know about your Furillo?"Junior asked.

"Nothing! Really, my life is an open book."

"Yeah that not too many people have read."

"What does that mean?" Kris asked.

"You know what it means."

"What evil little thought could you have possibly come up with that scared you?"

"Nothing! Just let it go!" Kris said.

She turned away from them and looked around the window. Matt chuckled. "We all know each other way to well."

Suddenly Kris saw horses running a full speed. She looked through her binoculars to get a better shot. Matt drove faster to keep up with the horses. "Do you see Wildfire with them?"

Everything inside Kris was screaming to say yes, to just lie and say yes, but instead she just sighed. "No."

"Are you sure? We can go after them." Matt told her.

Kris sighed and put her binoculars downs. "No," she shook her head. "That's ok. I have to stop."

"Are you sure?" Matt asked once more.

"Yes. Let's just go home."

Nobody said anything. They all just watched as Kris slowly broke down. She covered her face and looked out the window, so nobody could see her tears forming and slipping down her cheeks.

Everyone could see.

"Kris, just because he isn't with the Mustangs doesn't mean we won't find him." Jillian said.

"Yeah, the police will find him." Junior said.

"I'm sure he's fine wherever he is." Dani said.

Kris just sniffed and forced herself not to cry.

"Baby, it's ok. We're going to find him." Matt said.

Kris just shook her head ignoring her friends. Matt reached over and took her hand giving it a squeeze and kissing her knuckles. The others reached their hands up and touched her shoulder to comfort her. She cried softly as they drive back home. That evil little thought Dani was talking about, the one Kris had was about letting Wildfire go…but she couldn't think like that. It scared her too much.

* * *

><p>They got home and Dani had to leave. Pablo and Jean came over and hugged her tightly. No words were needed in that moment. Kris squeezed her eyes shut to force back tears. She pulled away and said "It's time for me to move on."<p>

She walked back to barn forcing herself not to cry. Everyone sighed. Matt didn't wait another second before going after her.

He found her in the barn, in Wildfire's stall, clutching his name plate tightly to her chest, as she cried breathlessly.

"Oh Baby," Matt cooed. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms she cried into his chest. "We're going to find him, Kris, we're going to find him." He promised as he rubbed her back and comforted her. She cried herself to sleep that night. Matt just sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be the first night she cried herself to sleep and it surely wasn't the last either.

* * *

><p>"WILDFIRE! WILDFIRE! WHERE ARE YOU, WILDFIRE?" Kris screamed.<p>

She and Matt had been sleeping when she was once again haunted by a nightmare.

"WILDFIRE! WILDFIRE! WILDFIRE WHERE ARE YOU?"

Matt woke up to her screams and shook her. "Kris, Kris, wake up."

Kris shot up in bed with a scream. She was breathing heavy as she looked around the dark room. "Wildfire!" she screeched.

She threw the blankets off her and went to climb out of bed but Matt grabbed her. "Kris, Baby, where are you going?"

"Wildfire!" she screamed.

"Baby, he's ok. Just go back to sleep." Matt said.

He honestly didn't want to tell her she was gone right now. It would only upset her more.

"Wildfire! Wildfire! Let me go! Let me go!" Kris struggled as she cried hysterically trying to break free from Matt.

"Kris, Kris, Kris, you need to calm down! You can't go near any horse like this. You're too upset."

"I want to see Wildfire!" she screamed through her tears. "PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LET ME SEE HIM! I WON'T BREAK ANYMORE LAWS, PLEASE!" she screamed on top of her lungs. She started to pant for air as she cried. "I NEED…WILDFIRE!"

Matt just sighed and hugged her closer. There was nothing he could do or say to make this better. Kris finally gave up and stopped struggling. For the second time that night she cried herself to sleep. Matt just wished there was something he could do to help her but deep down he knew the longer Wildfire was missing the worse Kris was going to get.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kris woke up before anyone else and went to Wildfire's stall. It's where she felt the more comfortable and the closest to him. Once she got there she saw a note on the floor. She walked over to it and picked it up. She read over it and screamed as loud as she could causing all the horses to get spooked and rear up.<p>

Jean, Pablo and Matt came running out of the hose and over to Kris. She was shaking. Matt took the letter from her hands and read it.

Dear Kris,

Missing Wildfire yet? I sure hope so because I know he misses you.

You've looked everywhere and still you can't find him.

Pity, but I've had my fun of watching you go crazy looking for him.

Now comes the hard part, well hard for you, easy for me.

I want 5 million dollars in cash if you don't get it to me by the end of the week Wildfire is going to die and his blood will be on your hands.

"There is no signature on here." Matt sighed.

"It's ok, we're going to turn this over to the police." Jean said. "They'll do the rest."

"No!" Kris screamed. "We have to get the money! We need to give her the money!"

"Kris, we don't have that kind of money and even if we did we have no way of getting it to her. This is a job for the police to handle." Pablo said.

Kris just started to cry and shake in fear. Matt pulled her into his arms and she cried into his chest. "Matt, I'm so scared." She whimpered.

"I know, Baby. I know. We're going to find him, I promise we are going to find him."

Matt just hoped he could keep his promise. Kris would never survive it if Wildfire dead.

Kris calmed down after a few minutes. Matt stroked her hair softly. "Baby, can I ask you a question?"

Kris sniffed and nodded.

"What is it about cops that scares you so much. I mean, we learn at a young age that cops are our friends and they help us and we need to trust them."

Kris nodded. "Yeah." She said her voice cracking. "But what they don't tell you is that once you do something wrong they hold that against you for the rest of your life. No matter how much you've changed or no matter how much you try to do something good they still punish you and they judge everything you do and everything that goes wrong in your life is automatically your own fault and you're the cause of it. I don't trust the cops because even though they won't say it I know deep down they're just blaming me and think I've stolen Wildfire…again. I don't trust cops because they have never once given me a reason to trust in them. I know you do and I'll won't do anything to break the rules Matt, but you have to understand. I just can't trust them the way you do. I don't know if I ever will."

Matt sighed but nodded. Her pasted haunted her way more than he knew and he had a feeling it was something she'd carry it with her the rest of her life. "I understand, Kris. Now I do understand. I'm sorry I didn't before."

"It's ok." She whispered. "Maybe if they find Wildfire I'll start to trust them again."

"If they don't we will. I promise."

Kris just nodded. "I know we're going to find him, it's the condition he's going to be in…if he dies…"

"Hey, hey, hey, no, listen to me, Kris Furillo you listen to me, what have I always told you about Wildfires, huh? What is the one thing I've told you since you came home?"

"Wildfires aren't easily taken out."

"Right, when we find Wildfire he's going to be fine. That's a promise."

"I hope you're right." She whimpered.

"I am."

But Matt was telling himself more than her. If he wasn't right she'd never forgive him and she'd never recover.

"Matt, can I tell you something and you promise not to laugh?"

"Kris, you can tell me anything. I'd never laugh at you."

"It's just…I think my nightmares are actually messages of some kind."

"What makes you say that?"

"All of my dreams are the same. There is a shadow of a person and they are…" Kris gulped back tears as she finished. "They are beating Wildfire to death. But in each dream the shadow of the person becomes more and more clear. After last night I can clearly tell it's a girl, I just don't know who yet."

"Does she ever speak, the woman in your dreams?"

Kris shook her head. "No, I never hear her voice."

"You might be on to something."

"Really? You don't think I sound crazy."

Matt chuckled and shook his head. "No, you don't sound crazy. If you can try to focus more on the person in your dream instead of what she is doing."

"That's hard. All I can hear is Wildfire and he crying out in pain and I can't move fast enough to help him."

Tears filled Kris's eyes as she shook her head. "Matt we have to get that money, please I know we can get it."

"How?"

"Rob a bank…"

Matt sighed and held her tighter. "No, that's not a good idea. You and I both know that."

"I just don't know what else to do." She whimpered.

"Kris, even if we did get the money we have no way of getting it to this girl? She gave us no clue as to where to bring the money or even meet her."

"I know that, but I just feel this urge and I can't help it." She whimpered.

"That's why I'm here. I won't let you do anything bad. All right?"

Kris nodded.

"I'm going to call Junior, Dani, and Jillian and see if they want to meet us at the hot springs. That should make you feel better."

"And seeing me in a bikini will make you feel better?" he mocked.

He chuckled. "Yep."

Kris sighed. "I don't know Matt."

"It wasn't a question, Kris, we are going to the hot springs even if I had to throw you over my should and carry you myself."

"Ok, fine."

Matt smiled and they both stood up and went into the house to get ready. Hopefully it would help distract Kris so she didn't do anything crazy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN anyone want to take a guess on who stole Wildfire? I'll tell you if you're right. Leave me your thoughts in a review. **

**For updates, sneak peeks, sometimes cool pictures, FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	20. The Memory

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THANKS TO MY BETA ELENA RAIN! **

* * *

><p>Matt smiled and they both stood up and went into the house to get ready. Hopefully it would help distract Kris so she didn't do anything crazy.<p>

They both got ready and headed outside. Junior, Jillian, and Dani, arrived on horses. Matt went over to pet them softly. To everyone's surprise Kris shied away from them.

"Why did you bring the horses?" Kris asked.

"I thought we were riding to the hot springs." Junior said.

"We are." Matt said.

"No." Kris shook her head. "I'm not getting on a horse. I'm not riding anywhere."

"Kris, it's the only way. All the other cars are in use or in the shop." Matt explained.

"Ok, I'll walk then."

"Kris, it will take your forever to get there."

"Then I'll stay here."

Matt sighed. Why was she suddenly so against riding? "What if you ride with me? We can both ride Taz?"

Kris sighed and looked to the floor. "Ok, fine, but only if I can ride with you."

Matt quickly went and tacked up Taz and met everyone back outside. He climbed up on Taz and put his hand out of Kris. She sighed but took his hand and allowed him to pull her up onto the horse. Matt couldn't help but notice how tense and nervous she was on. Because of this Taz wouldn't move. Matt rubbed her back. "Relax, shhh you're fine." Matt soothed.

Kris let out a deep breath and relaxed. Taz followed the others as they headed to the hot springs.

* * *

><p>They all arrived quickly and tied the horses up allowing them to eat and rushed into the water…well everyone except for Kris. She sat on the side just watching everyone.<p>

"Kris, I just thought of something." Dani said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Remember the last time we came out here? Wildfire was missing."

Kris nodded.

"You told me you weren't scared because you could feel he was ok. You had that wire with him and you knew deep down he was ok. Why is now so different?"

"That's just it, Dani. That wire I had with him, it's still there. But this time I don't feel that he's ok. I feel him being scared and alone and hurt. I feel like somebody is hurting him and the longer we take to find him the less chance we have of finding him….alive." she choked out.

"I'm sure that's just because of your dream, Kris." Matt said. "Wildfire is going to be just fine."

"You're sure you have no idea who would want to hurt Wildfire?" Jillian asked.

Kris nodded. "Yes."

"What about one of your old enemies from Camp?" Junior asked.

"They don't know where I ended up after I left. They wouldn't know about Wildfire."

"What about that one girl?" Matt asked.

"Which one?"

"The girl who came to Rain Tree and then had you cover for her when she tried to run away to protect her baby? Maybe she needs more money."

Kris shook her head. "She was my friend. She wouldn't do this to me."

Kris sighed and laid down on her back bringing her arms up to cover her eyes from the blinding sun also to hide the tears. "I just want to find him." She choked out her voice breaking.

She heard Matt come out of the water and sit next to her. He pulled her into his lap. "We will, Baby, we're going to find him. I promise you, we will find him."

She heard someone else get out of the water and come over to her. "Until then, you need to relax and have some fun again." She heard Junior say to her.

"Whatever, Junior. Until Wildfire is found I'm not going to laugh, giggle, or even smile. So having fun is not on the list of things we can do."

"I know something that is on the list."

Kris could hear the smirk in his voice. She felt someone take her wrist. She assumed it was Matt. She thought he was trying to pry them away from her face so she struggled against him. He tightened his grip but didn't try to pull them away, if anything he were holding them in place. But why would he….oh no!

She felt fingers slowly trailing up her side. She assumed that was Junior. She squeaked and started to squirm. "No, no Junior! Junior no! Junior stop it! Stop it!"

"You're smiling, Kris. I thought you said you weren't going to do that."

"Your cheating!" she squealed.

Junior and Matt laughed. "You asked for it."

"I did not!"

"Kris, when you tell your boyfriend you're not going to smile, he takes it as a challenge to try and make you laugh as hard as you can." Matt told her.

He stopped making sure she had time to breathe.

"Then why is Junior tickling me?"

"He's not, I am. He's the one holding your arms, now laugh or we're going to force you too.

"Not like this please!" she squeaked when Matt started poking her stomach.

Both guys laughed.

Matt started tickling her stomach making her start to giggle and squirm.

"And there is a giggle." Junior taunted. "Something else you said you wouldn't do."

"Stop it, Matt!" Kris begged through giggles.

"Nope, not yet. We need to make you laugh first and I know just how to do that."

"No, Matt not…" she trailed of with a scream as he went right to her underarms. She screamed in laughter as she squirmed more to get away.

"And there is the laughter." Junior laughed. "Looks like you just did all three of the things you said you wouldn't do."

She felt junior let her arms go so she quickly yanked them down and tried to push Matt away as he continued to tickle her.

"Matt stop it!" she shrieked. "Please!"

He chuckled but finally stopped. Kris panted but smiled up at Matt. "Thank you." She whispered.

"You're welcome." He kissed her forehead and rushed back into the water. Kris sat up and smiled at them all playing in the water.

"You know, Kris, the hot water is really relaxing. Why don't you come in?" Matt asked.

"Matt, you know I don't swim."

"You don't have to, just sit against a rock or something. It will feel good, I promise."

Kris shook her head. "I'm fine out here."

Matt got out of the water again and went over to her. He sat down next to her and took her hands in his. "What if I just hold you the entire time? I won't let you drowned."

"I don't know, Matt."

"Come on, I promise it will feel really good."

Kris sighed and looked to the water. Suddenly she had a flashback of the very last time she was in water.

**FLASHBACK**

She was at Junior's house at his wedding to Laura. She had just told Laura that she knew her secret. Laura got real close to Kris's face. She bent back a bit getting nervous on how close she was to the pool edge.

"Now you listen and listen good, you stay away from me and Junior, if you do anything to ruin this marriage I'll personally kill you."

She gave Kris one last shove and Kris landed in the water with a splash. She could instantly feel the water strangling her lungs, her arms and legs feeling like weights as she tried to move them.

"Help!" she screamed.

"Oh please, don't be such a baby, just swim." Laura scoffed.

"I can't!" she choked out.

She continue to trash about in the water hoping to keep her head above water long enough to catch her breath, but with every mouthful of water she got less and less air.

"Help!" she screamed again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"No!" Kris cried out scrambling backwards. "No!"

"Hey, hey, it's ok. Kris I would never let you get hurt. Trust me, you'd be perfectly safe in the water."

Kris inhaled and exhaled a shaky breath. She loved Matt and trusted him. She knew deep down he wouldn't let her get hurt. She nodded softly. "Ok."

He gently took her into his arms and walked into the water. She flinched at first when her skin touched the water but quickly relaxed into Matt's arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and lowered the two of them into the water.

"See this isn't so bad is it?"

She shook her head. "Just please don't let go."

He chuckled and kissed her once more. "Never."

Kris closed her eyes and relaxed in the warmth of the water. The heat relaxing her tensed muscles.

"Don't fall asleep on me." Matt teased her giving her a side a small squeeze.

She opened her eyes and smiled. "I'm not. I'm just relaxing."

"Good girl." He kissed her once more and she closed her eyes again.

Being in the water she couldn't help but remember Laura pushing her. But soon that vanished and she felt safe and comfortable. Without realizing it she fell asleep on Matt. She was at ease for once in such a long time she had so worries, no stress, and no fear. It was a good feeling. At least until she was haunted by another nightmare. Only this time, her nightmare was also a flash back. This time the shadow of the person hurting Wildfire was crystal clear.

"NO! WILDFIRE!" she shot up gasping for air.

"Shhh, shh, Kris, it's ok. It's ok, it was just a dream. You're safe." Matt soothed.

"Matt…Wildfire….Laura…" she panted hard.

"What? Kris, Baby, breathe!" Matt told her.

"Laura…has…Wildfire…Laura…has…Wildfire." She panted once more.

"OK, Baby, ok, shhh, shhh."

"Why would you suspect her?" Junior asked.

"At your wedding, Laura threatened Wildfire. She told Kris he was going to pay for her mistake. It's possible. I didn't even think about that." Matt explained.

"We have…to….save…him."

"First, Kris, you need to breathe. You won't be any good to Wildfire if you pass out."

Kris slowly started to calm down. "Good Girl." He cooed.

Once her breathing was normal again. They all jumped back onto their horses and rode back to RainTree.

* * *

><p>Matt explained everything to Jean and Pablo and they called the police. Now all that was left to do was to wait while the Police handled the rest. Kris was shaking, and Matt knew it took everything inside of her not to go investigate this clue on her own.<p>

He held her tightly just promising it would be ok. Everyone decided to stay the night and wait with Kris until they heard more on Wildfire. The more friends she had with her the less likely she was to do something crazy.

They all gathered in the living room again on sleeping bags. Everyone just talked for a while, Kris stayed quiet. Her mind wouldn't stop. She couldn't stop it from thinking about all the horrible things Laura could be doing to him. What if she had already killed him? What if he was already dead? What if she never saw him again? She buried her face into her pillow fighting to hold back tears. She was scared to death right now and it was getting harder and harder to hide it. Plus when she got scared she could only feel better but doing something about it, in other words if they would let her go see Laura she'd be less scared. But she couldn't and that's what scared her the most. She clung to the pillow forcing herself not to get up and leave. She felt like a recovering addict. Forcing herself not to give into temptation. She couldn't no longer hold it back and she let the tears fall.

She jumped when someone touched her back but then she relaxed. She knew it was only Matt trying to comfort her.

"It's going to be ok, Baby. I promise."

Kris just cried and cried and for the third night in a row, she cried herself to sleep. She was just so scared she didn't know how else to handle it. Before when she got scared she'd lash out, do something drastic and get in trouble. Now she couldn't do that and she didn't know what else to do so she just cried until she fell asleep.

Matt pulled her into his sleeping bag with him and stroked her hair. If she woke up from another nightmare he wanted to be close to comfort her.

Everyone else had fallen asleep. Matt couldn't. He was too worried. Today Kris acted as if she was scared of horses. She acted like she had never seen a horse before in her life. Matt was just worried that if Wildfire was dead or if they never found him, Kris would never go near another horse as long as she lived. Hopefully they were right and it was Laura, hopefully they found Wildfire alive. If this fell through and Kris was wrong, Matt wasn't sure she'd ever recover.

* * *

><p><strong>AN all right guys what do you think? Leave me your thoughts in a review! **

**For updates, sneak peeks, sometimes cool pictures FIND and LIKE ME on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


	21. Home

**A/N I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! This is the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. **

* * *

><p>The next morning was the same. Kris woke up, just barely choked down some breakfast, showered, dressed, and then headed to the barn so she could sit inside Wildfire's stall and mope. Only this time a horse was already in that stall…Wildfire was in the stall.<p>

"WILDFIRE!" She screamed on top of her lungs. Happy tears instantly filled her eyes as she hugged him tightly burring her face into his neck. "You're back! She cheered. "You're back!" "MOM, DAD! MATT! JUNIOR, DANI, JILLIAN" Kris screamed.

Everyone came running to the stalls. Jean and Pablo were the only ones not shocked by it.

"Surprised?" Jean asked.

"Yes!" Kris cried. "How…where?"

"You were right." Jean said as the others rushed to Wildfire and pet him. "It was Laura, she was still angry over what happen with Junior and wanted you to pay so she took Wildfire."

"What's going to happen to her now?" Kris asked not once taking her eyes off Wildfire. If this was a dream she never wanted to wake up.

"Well her father is a part of Congress so that played in big part in what happen."

"She didn't get off free did she?" Kris asked fear clear in her voice.

"No, no, actually um…they are sending her to Camp Lagrange." Pablo said.

Kris started to laugh. "They are going to eat her alive."

Everyone joined in.

Their laughter calmed down and Kris smiled at Wildfire and kissed his neck. "Was he hurt at all?"

"We took him to the vet first thing. He's fine, his leg wasn't hurt at all. He's going to be just fine." Jean answered.

"He could use a bath though."

"On it!" Kris said quickly.

She rushed out of the stall to get everything ready. Everyone smiled. Kris was back, and so was Wildfire. Now things were back to normal.

* * *

><p>A little later Matt went over to Kris just as she finished with Wildfire.<p>

"I don't think I've ever seen you happier than you are right now." Matt said.

Kris just smiled bigger. "Everything is fine, Wildfire is ready to race at the end of the week."

"Kris, he might need a few weeks to recover." Matt told her.

Kris shook her head. "Aren't you the one who told me I knew him better than anyone else in this world?"

"Yes but…"

"Then just trust me on this one. Wildfire is ready to race. He's been telling me that for months."

Matt just sighed and nodded. "All right, let's test him on the track. If he does well enough we will keep him entered. If not we are going to pull him out."

"Deal! Matt thank you! I promise you won't regret it!" Kris actually squealed.

Kris had Wildfire tacked up in record time and they were on the track ready to go. Of course they did great and so Pablo, Matt, and Kris, trained and practiced with Wildfire the rest of the week. Kris was ready for this race. She was going to win this one.

Race day came and Kris wasn't nervous at all. She was pumped. She couldn't wait for it to start. Even Wildfire was excited. She knew from experience she was up against some great riders but that didn't scare her. She was pumped and ready to go.

The race stared and Wildfire ran like...well like a Wildfire. The sound of the others cheering only made him run faster. In the end Kris and Wildfire won the race and Kris was the happiest she had been in... Her entire life. Together her and Wildfire were the perfect team. Just like her and Matt.

In that moment Kris was happy to be home. She was happy Matt found her and took her home. She was so happy everything turned out the way it was supposed to.

* * *

><p>At home Kris was with Wildfire at his stall. She hadn't left his side much since being found. Matt walked over and smiled as Kris giggled with Wildfire sniffing at her neck. She smiled so widely Matt wondered if it hurt her cheeks. "Matt he's back."<p>

"Of course he is. I told you he'd fight to get back to you. He loves you. Distance won't ever chance that."

Kris smiled with tears in her eyes. "Matt, what happens if one day you and I decide to leave RainTree? I can't take Wildfire with me, and I'd never be able to choose between the two of you nor would I want to lose one to keep the other."

"We will cross that bridge when and if it comes. I have no plans to leave RainTree at all."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that." Jean and Pablo said walking over to them.

"What do you mean?" Kris asked.

"Kris, Jean and I have been talking. We are very proud of the way you handled Wildfire's kidnapping. Yes, you shut down, and you became more vulnerable but you never once broke the laws for that we are both super proud of you. It's for that reason we would like to give you this."

Pablo handed her a sheet of paper. Kris read it confused but then her eyes filled with tears. She threw her arms around them both and cried happily into their arms. "Thank you! Thank you Thank you!"

"What is it?" Matt asked.

"Wildfire," Kris choked out looking up from Jean and Pablo. "They're signing all rights to Wildfire over to me. He's legally mine!"

"Surprise!"

"You knew?"

"Of course!"

Kris giggled through her tears and hugged him tightly. "Thank you!"

Matt chuckled. "You're welcome, Angel. Don't worry, if we ever decide to leave Wildfire comes with us."

Kris laughed. She was so happy she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. Everything was perfect. She owned Wildfire, Jean and Pablo were in her life as more than just guardians, Junior had found love again, She and Matt were just as strong as ever before, but most importantly she was back where she truly belonged…she was home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN that's the end! What do you think? Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added me/my story to their alert/favorites. I do have another Wildfire story planned to write but I'm not sure when I'll get it out. But I'll let everyone know when I post it. But thank you for all your support on this story :) **

**For updates and sneak peeks, and sometimes cool picture FIND and LIKE me on facebook at "hopelessromanticgurl" **


End file.
